The Red Order
by yojoki
Summary: Upon collecting the last infinity stones, Thanos realizes that his plan of decimation to save the world will fail. Instead he decides decides to gather the most powerful women of the MCU. Starting with the Black Widow... Very M-rated. Also on AO3!
1. There Sat Thanos

There sat Thanos, with all infinity stones in his gauntlet, casually sitting on a chair in Natasha's Avengers quarters.

Natasha quickly reacted by whipping out her two pistols and aiming at Thanos all in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natasha growled.

Weeks ago the Black Widow was told that Thanos was a being from space who planned on using all the 'infinity stones' to end half of life in the universe. But after Thanos came to Wakanda to remove Vision's infinity stone, Thanos simply vanished after Thor had injured him. So Natasha was justified in her confusion.

"Simply put: I have seen the error in my plan," Thanos said.

This was beyond suspicious. People don't just go from pre-mediating large-scale genocide to suddenly becoming benevolent. Human or otherwise.

Natasha, still aiming at Thanos, slowly reared backwards towards the door she came through.

"More specifically, I have seen the future though the stone" Thanos continued, "where I succeed in my plan, but you 'Avengers' undo my actions, where _you_ sacrifice yourself in the process."

Natasha froze in her tracks.

"Why come all this way just to trick me with a silly lie?" Natasha asked.

Thanos rose from his seat, Natasha's pistols following his movements.

"I do not lie Black Widow," Thanos said "allow me to show you.'

Thanos rose his gauntlet up, and formed a fist, where the yellow, orange and green stones glowed.

Natasha winced as she suddenly received a splitting headache before she dropped one of her pistols to clench her head. As quickly as the headache came on, it quickly went away, but she felt visions swarming her mind.

She saw everything.

The snap, the five years, time travel.

And her death.

It all felt so real and convincing to her. Even if he conjured all those sights, Natasha knew he couldn't replicate the emotions she felt in all those visions.

Coming back to her senses, Natasha refocused her sights on Thanos and aimed her one pistol back at him. He had not moved from his standing position.

"Even if what you're saying is true, what does that have to do with me?" Natasha asked him.

"You see, my new plan for salvation is as such: I will invite beings who are worth saving to join me, while I persuade the rest of the universe, including your world." Thanos said stoic.

This new plan of his seemed a lot less… hostile. Unbelievably arrogant, sure. But still, this seemed like a step up from universe wide genocide.

"And these select few. What do you plan to do with them?" Natasha inquired, still unsure of Thanos' motives.

"As I travel the universe expanding my domain, they shall follow and serve me, and in exchange I provide them with all their wishes" Thanos said as he slowly walked towards Natasha, "they shall be called the 'Red Order'."

"_Serve_? Like some kind of harem of slaves?" Natasha said, pulled the safety on her pistol to punctuate her question.

This unbothered by this threat, Thanos as he continued his pace towards her. Natasha eyes wandered as Thanos paced towards her as she gained a better view of his figure. She noticed his tunic exposed his strong arms, only comparable to Hulk's own.

"I do not keep slaves," Thanos said, offended "no one is kept by force, they are all compensated by me satisfying their desires."

"And what do you mean by 'desires?" Natasha asked.

"Anything they wish for that does not harm others; strength, wealth, pleasures…" Thanos paused, "as long as they agree to serve me."

_Pleasures_

The word lingered in Natasha's mind, she pictured all that she desired but could never achieve. The planet was safe now, the avengers was stronger than ever, equipped with super humans, wizards, and god-like beings. It was probably time to pass the baton and retire.

But Natasha was so busy saving the world, she never had time to build her own personal life to retire to. No one to go home to.

Distracted by her own imagination, Natasha failed to notice Thanos' large figure had reached inches from her. She lowered her gun as her eyes met Thanos' stern yet calming face.

"And you want me to join your 'red order'?" Natasha asked.

"Only if that's what you desire" Thanos' deep voice rumbled.

Natasha gulped after her attempt to avoid Thanos' gaze caused her to glance at the bulge in his pants.

"And what sort of pleasures would I get?" Natasha asked.

"All that you desire and more" Thanos responded.

Natasha hesitated, she knew Thanos was watching her and yet she continued to stare at his bulge.

"See something you desire now?" Thanos asked.

"Yes…" Natasha manage to get out.

"Then take what you desire" Thanos said softly.

Hesitantly, Natasha dropped her gun and, closed what little distance was left between her and Thanos.

Every fiber of her being was telling her what she was thinking was wrong. In what scenario does doing _this _with Thanos not end with regret? Thoughts like these swarmed Natasha's mind until she looked at groin again, then her mind suddenly went silent.

She cupped his bulge with her hand, slowly stroking over his pants. Her eyes widen as she realized that the large package in her hand was soft; Thanos wasn't even at his full length yet.

Natasha felt his bulge pulsate with every stroke, his already weighty girth gradually grow. The titan unclipped his tunic and his top dropped to the ground, exposing his large torso. Natasha quickened her pace as she removed her stare from Thanos' crotch to scan his hard, scar covered body.

She felt herself become excited when she saw Thanos' hard, purple abs dressing his body. She let one hand graze over his abs as the other played with the buckle of his waistband until she unclasped it and his pants fell.

Once Thanos' shaft was released from his pants, it sprung upward, nearly knocking back Natasha. She bit her lips before covering Thanos' abs with kisses while she sank to her knees.

The sheer size of Thanos' purple human-like cock made Natasha blush; he bolstered a shaft larger than she'd ever seen before. Even musk of his now exposed shaft sent tingles of excitement through her body while the dampness between her legs grow.

Natasha attempted to wrap her hand around the shaft. But she could barely gripped the base of his shaft, unable to completely wrap a single hand around his width.

"Not many humans on earth of my size, I imagine?" Thanos said.

Was this Thanos' way of bragging, or maybe dirty talk?

"Just one…" Natasha whispered.

She'd always fantasized about what Hulk's shaft would be like, but Thanos more than exceeded her imagination.

Natasha began to lick the length of Thanos' shaft, base to tip, lathering it with her saliva. He tasted quite similar to an average human, but there was a hint of sweetness, almost like honey.

Now dampened by Natasha's tongue, Thanos' musk only grew stronger, further arousing her. Though it looked like it, this was certainly no human cock. The aroma that radiated from his shaft was fruit-like. Pineapple maybe?

Continuing to lick, Natasha looked up at Thanos to see his face tilted up and mouth open in pleasure. It was satisfying to see that she could arouse even the likes of Thanos. Definitely a confidence booster.

This sent Natasha even closer to the edge, she placed her mouth over the head of Thanos' shaft and twirled her tongue around him. Natasha's mouth was wide open to allow only the tip inside her mouth.

She slowly moved her head forward, guiding more and more of Thanos' purple shaft past her lips and into her mouth. The shaft wasn't even a half way inside her before the tip reached the back of Natasha's mouth.

Unable to be intimate with others she cared about, Natasha had other means of pleasuring herself in her spare time. Dildos, beads, vibrators, most toys available in all sorts of different shapes and sizes, Natasha had it. But only her largest toy could even compare to the cock filling her mouth at the moment. She did all sorts of naughty things with that toy.

Though she had that toy to practice for someone else, she would not let her preparation be in vein.

Gagging, Natasha continued to push until half his length was inside Natasha's throat.

This earned a deep groan from Thanos as he placed his meaty hand behind Natasha's head, slowly pushing more of his cock into her mouth. Natasha moaned onto Thanos' cock as she felt his shaft sliding into her throat, until his length was entirely inside her.

Natasha found herself surprised and even more so proud as her nose pressed against Thanos' body.

"Not many beings can ah-" Thanos interrupted himself to moan, "can fellate me with such succession."

The compliment endowed Natasha with even more pride in herself, arousing her all the more.

She slowly pulled her head back to half of Thanos' length and began to bob her head on his cock.

With Thanos so deep in her throat, Natasha could hardly breathe but she was too engulfed with lust she hardly noticed.

Tears blackened by mascara streamed down her face, as Natasha quickened her bobbing pace. The more she swallowed Thanos' massive cock, the more her lips darkened, wet with saliva. Her muffled moans and gags grew louder and louder, catching the attention of her lover.

Thanos, nearly lost in lust, removed his hand from Natasha and she immediately threw her head back. Desperate for oxygen, Natasha deeply gasped for air, chest raising and lowering quickly.

As desperate as she was for air, Natasha was even more desperate for these pleasures to continue. She didn't want this to end. This was the first time in a long time that she was genuinely intimate with someone. Not seducing someone for a mission. Not simulating a faux lover with a toy.

This was real.

Still on her knees, Natasha slowly unzipped her tight leather suit and peeled back her top, exposing her pillow breasts. The sight of a half nude Natasha was enough for lust quickly reignited in Thanos.

"Excellent…" Thanos said in awe.

He gripped his soaked shaft and began stroking, each wet stroke audible because of Natasha's work.

Remembering she had an audience, Natasha fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples, all while keeping eye contact with Thanos. Time to put on a show.

She parted her lips, allowing drool to cascade over her breast, massaging the fluid on her breasts.

Natasha then turned around on her hands and knees, presenting her ass to him. She caressed and squeezed her leather covered ass, before completely removing her pants from her body. Still on her hands and knees, Natasha began slapping her own ass. Slap after slap, the air was filled with the sound of Natasha's spankings and Thanos' stroking.

No one would believe Natasha if she told anyone what was happening. The Black Widow, face covered in dry mascara tears, lips still soaked in saliva, punishing herself in front of the mad titan while he pleasured himself.

Natasha felt a tinge of shame at the thought of even uttering what she was now doing. But her shame was quickly overpowered by lust as she felt fluids from her slit, trickle down her thighs.

Ass reddened and numb with pain, Natasha turned around to see Thanos now furiously stroking, precum slowly dribbling off his cock.

She really had Thanos under her spell.

Natasha crawled back to Thanos and gently placed her hand over his hand, signaling him to stop stroking. She placed her lips on Thanos' hard shaft, and swiftly engulfed his entire shaft, this time with ease. A loud, deep moan escaped Thanos' mouth, as Natasha began to bob on his length again.

"You truly are impressive" Thanos managed to say.

His complements were simple, few worded, but always succeeded in encouraging Natasha.

She gripped Thanos' exposed ass, digging her nails into his cheeks. Using his ass as leverage, Natasha quickened her bobbing speed. Her pink lipstick now smearing the length of Thanos' shaft.

An actual person had so much more to offer than a toy. With a dildo, there was no confirmation that it was receiving pleasure, no affirmation of a good job. But with Thanos, he showed all his emotions on his sleeve.

Thanos tightened his grip on Natasha's head, slowly thrusting to meet her lips. His legs lightly squirming, subtly became uneasy.

It only took Thanos a couple more bobs to push him over the edge. Strong waves of euphoria pulsed through Thanos, as he instinctually grabbed Natasha's head and pull her head close to him. Thanos loudly grunted as Natasha felt his shaft throb deep in her throat and after several pulsations, Natasha pulled away from the cock.

Thanos continued to stroke his cock periodically pausing to allow cum to erupt from his shaft.

Cum pouring from her mouth, Natasha opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she was showered by Thanos' load. Rope after rope, Thanos grunted as seemingly a gallon of cum eventually pumped out of his shaft, covering nearly all of Natasha front. Thanos sighed as the last string of cum left his shaft and he sat on the floor.

Natasha laid on her back, and looked back in the mirror as saw her face, breast, thighs, practically her whole body drenched in cum. The sight of herself, alongside the overwhelming smell of cum, sent shivers down her whole body.

Being soaked in cum should have been disgusting, yet it felt... hot. Literally and figuratively. Yes, being covered in warm, thick liquid would no doubt feel great. But the liquid also served as a visual representation of her causing someone else's orgasm. Natasha could help but feel dirty, sloppy, and sexy that this mess was her doing.

Consumed by lust, Natasha trailed her finger on her soaked boobs, scooping cum and licked it. Definitely pineapple. The taste of the titan's sweet cum made her desperate for satisfaction. She quickly glided her fingers down her body and slipped a hand between her legs. Using her own fluids and Thanos' cum as lubricate, Natasha slid two fingerers into her entrance. She gasped then quickly pumped her fingers in and out of her slit.

Thoughts of pure lust acts and those she lusted for flooded her mind as she pleasured herself.

Clint… Steve… Wanda… T'challa… Bucky… Bruce…

She pictured herself pleasuring them, being used by them, and honestly just fucking them like animals.

Natasha finally felt waves of ecstasy flood over her body, quivering as she felt her entrance clench around her fingers. She sighed as her body relaxed.

Her mind continued to wander, thinking about her teammates. She wanted to be intimate with any of them so badly, but there was never the right time. The 'greater good' always came first. And yet, Natasha was so desperate for intimacy, that she was easily overcome with lust that Thanos could-

_Thanos._

In her fit of pleasure, Natasha forgotten all about him. Natasha tensed up and sprung up to her feet to see a naked Thanos towering over her, cum still dripping out his soft shaft. Suddenly feeling shame, Natasha shielded her cum covered chest and slit with her arms, avoiding eye contact with the titan.

"Why the sudden onset of embarrassment?" Thanos said, "You performed miraculously."

Natasha blushed as she looked up at Thanos to see him slightly grinning.

"I should be the one embarrassed, you pleasured me," he continued, "and left you had to pleasure yourself."

"Uh- it's fine, don't worry about it…" Natasha replied.

Now clear headed from her climax, all she could feel was shame from what just occurred. Thanos practically broke into her room and barely had to ask before she had his cock down her throat. And yet she had no regrets. Though one sided, this was probably the best sex she ever had.

"Allow me to correct my mistake…" Thanos said as he offered a hand to Natasha.

_More? _

Natasha had convinced herself that this was all over. But now she had the option of feeling _more? _Just the thought of touching Thanos got her heart racing.

With little hesitation, Natasha reached out towards Thanos muscly hand. He wrapped his hand around Natasha's and pulled her towards him. Her face was pressed against his thick chest before he cupped her ass with his hand.

"Lay on the bed" Thanos whispered before he lightly pushed her towards the bed.

Natasha spared no time obeying his command. She laid on her back, body sprawled as she slowly opened her legs, inviting Thanos.

After he made his way to the bed, Thanos bent down to kneel at the foot of the bed.

Like a hungry snake, Natasha watched as thanos' head crept towards her slit until his mouth settled near her entrance. Thanos quickly wrapped his hands around either of Natasha's thighs. His tongue emerged from his mouth, and slowly glided his lips over Natasha's damp folds. Natasha arched her back and moaned, before she planted her hands on Thanos' head.

Thanos continued to lap on Natasha's folds as her moans grew louder and louder. Natasha felt herself nearing the edge until Thanos stopped lapping. In frustration, Natasha looked down at Thanos, and watched as he soaked two of his fingers in his mouth. She continued to watch in confusion until Thanos plunged the fingers inside her slit.

The moan that escaped Natahsa lips was so harsh that in nearly starled both her and Thanos. She quickly covered her mouth, muffling her continuous moaning.

Natasha never felt her slit this filled up before, even her largest toy paled in comparison to Thanos' fingers.

Thanos began pumping his fingers in and out, as he mounted her clit in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the bud.

Cupping her breasts, Natasha closed her eyes, opened her mouth and left herself become overcome with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Thanos to brace for the oncoming waves of euphoria. Her whole body quivered as she yelled in pleasure. Though her body finally relaxed, Thanos continued to lick and slide his fingers in and out her entrance.

Natasha lost track of how many times she climaxed.

After her first, she quickly came again. After the second, Thanos twirled his fingers as he pumped, mimicking a drill's movements. After the fifth, could feel how damp she was making the sheets, as the puddle spread towards her ass cheeks. By the ninth one, he had flipped Natasha so she was positioned on her hands and knees, while he licked her slit and butthole. It was towards the eleventh that she buried her face in a pillow and gripped it, as orgasm after orgasm washed over her body.

It took Natasha several moments to realize that Thanos had stopped lapping her folds. Legs still lightly quivering, she turned her head to look past her body as Thanos wiped her juices from his face.

"I do believe my debt has been repaid," Thanos said.

The idea of this experience ending caused Natasha to internally panic. No one had ever made her feel this way, so she thought she should be grateful. Yet all she felt was greedy and unsatisfied, despite the many orgasms.

"Not even close," Natasha quickly responded, "and besides, I still haven't answered your request now have I?"

"And what is your response" Thanos said, looking at Natasha quizzically.

Still bent over on her knees, Natasha guided her hand under her body and to her folds, where she spread her soaked lips.

"Depends on what you do next" Natasha said in a seductive voice.

After re-equipping his gauntlet, Thanos grinned as he settled his now hard again shaft over Natasha's ass. Gripping Natasha's waist with his hands, Thanos firmly rubbed his shaft between Natasha's ass cheeks.

This was a new feeling. Natasha never teased herself when playing with her collection of toys. She was usually so pent up that it didn't take much for her to get wet. Simply thinking about masturbation was enough, and all that was left was plunging whichever toy she wanted inside herself.

Enjoying this new slow teasing, Natasha whimpered, sinking her head back into the pillow.

This was short lived however, as Thanos positioned the tip of his shaft against her wet entrance. Natasha gasped as thanos dipped his entire tip into her slit. Thanos cautiously began to thrust his hips, careful that only half his lemgth entered Natasha.

Being stretched out like never before, Natasha began to softly moan. Desperate for more friction, Natasha attempted to rock her hips, but met resistance from Thanos' strong grip holding her in place.

"I want it all" Natasha purred back at Thanos.

Thanos stopped his delicate thrusting, leaving his tip inside Natasha.

"Not many beings can handle my member inside them" Thanos said, "There are few that can even perform fellatio on it."

"Yet I did" Natasha smugly responded.

Thanos paused to consider.

"Yes, an impressive feat, but it still stands that you come from a weak species, and fellatio differs greatly from penetration" he said.

Natasha grew impatient and frustrated. There's no way she was going to let Thanos tease her like this.

"You leave me no choice then," Natasha responded "If you continue to hold back, I won't even consider joining your 'red order', and you can go back to wherever you came from empty handed."

There was silence between the two.

Natasha was afraid that in her greedy attempt for more pleasure she might have pushed her luck.

Her suspicions were quickly disproved as Thanos tightened his grip and pushed his hips forwards. He continued to push until his entire shaft was inside of Natasha.

She shot her head up before screaming in ecstasy as Thanos filled her. He wasted no time thrusting his length deep into Natasha, pulling out until his tip barely touched her folds, and plunging it back in.

Loud moans now muffled by a pillow, Natasha's initial pain was quickly over powered by the euphoria from the sensation of her flower being stretched. Thoughts could barely pass through Natasha's mind, she couldn't think of the past, future, hell she barely could remember her name. All she knew was she never wanted this to end, and that she would do whatever it takes to feel like.

Only curses and moans slipped through Natasha's lips after she lifted her head from her pillow to gasp for air.

Thanos paused before making one more firm thrust into Natasha, ensuring his shaft was buried inside her. Natasha's moaning stopped as Thanos gripped her throat and lifted her entire body. Natasha quickly wrapped her hand around Thanos' head for support as he gripped her thighs and continued his deep thrusting.

Now riding his shaft in the air, Natasha savored the sensation of her back pressed against Thanos' hard body. Each thrust sent shockwaves of euphoria throughout her body, launching her body upwards.

After Thanos began groaning, Natasha looked up at his face. She had never been this close to him, so she was never able to properly judge his face. But now she was certain: Thanos was more handsome than the hulk.

Filled with nothing but lust, Natasha leaned forward and pressed her lips against Thanos'. Locked deep in this kiss, she immediate slipped her tongue past her lips and teased Thanos to open his. Thanos only took a moment to respond as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss grew more and more intense as both felt the pressure of passion build up in their sex. Thanos was first to succumb to the pleasure as he pulled Natasha into his length, and groaned as his shaft pulsated inside Natasha. After the cum began to pump out Natasha's entrance, Thanos sighed in satisfaction as he dropped Natasha.

Almost lost in euphoria, Natasha managed to land on her hands and knees. Meanwhile, cum poured out of her entrance and more continued to erupt out of Thanos, covering her ass and back. Natasha quickly turned around on her knees and cupped her hands under her chin as cum rained all over her front.

Once his climax finished, Thanos plopped down to sit on the bed, almost falling back. With a clench of his gauntlet covered fist, the blue stone on his knuckle shone. Suddenly his clothes were imbued with a similarly blue aura and came to life, flying over to redress him.

"I take it you enjoyed?" he said, smugly.

Natasha shifted to sit her bottom and tilted cupped hands backwards, allowing the cum she caught to join the collection on her body.

"Well, I didn't cum so…" Natasha replied.

However her words contradicted her body. Her legs were still shaking and exposed her entranced, stretched from the savage fucking she just received.

"A second time my member has failed to satisfy you," Thanos said "I suppose I will rectify my mistake next time…"

He paused, waiting for Natasha's response to his implication.

However she was too busy gathering her bearings from what just happened. Body covering in cum, ass red and sore, slit stretched beyond belief. It was a lot to recover from. Natasha finally caught her breath as the euphoria slowly fled from her body.

Few moments past until Natasha finally realized why there was silence.

_Right _the whole 'red order' thing.

Between all the sex and, well more sex, she never had the chance to actually consider the proposition.

Natasha rose to her feet, cum still dripping off her body.

"Right, right… look, just let me clean off before I make up my mind, okay?" she said, gesturing to the bathroom.

Thanos hesitated before nodding his head.

"Only bring a towel and your undergarments into the room of cleaning" he quickly added.

Natasha complied, quickly grabbing her bra and panties off the ground, and a towel off a nearby chair before scurrying into the bathroom.

Once the door was shut behind her, Natasha leaned against it and let out a sigh. After all they just went through, Thanos still didn't completely trust her to even bring her whole outfit.

Then again, she couldn't blame him. She _is _part of the team that killed him in another timeline.

The same timeline she died in.

The thought of her own death never scared Natasha. She was trained better than that. But nothing could prepared her for a giant alien from the future telling her of a potential early funeral.

Should she tell the others? It was Thanos, the mad titan, with all six infinity stones after all. Tony, Steve and Thor are here, somewhere about the facility, that should be enough right?

While pondering, Natasha leaned over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. From her blonde top, she was drenched in cum, cheeks marked with dried mascara tears, pink lipstick smeared across her mouth, skin flushed red.

She looked like a common whore. And she liked it.

Sounds of Thanos' movement in the other room snapped Natasha out of her long moment of self-admiration. She quickly entered the shower, and set the water reach a warm before turning on the shower head.

The warm water washed away any evidence of what recently occurred; cum mixed with makeup and soap, swirling down the drain. Natasha lathered her body in soap, scrubbing away any stubborn stains. As she caressed her own body, she couldn't help but imagine if her soft, small hands, were replaced Thanos' strong, coarse ones.

Standing required all of Natasha concentration after Thanos' work, so when her mind drifted and her fingers traveled down to her entrance… The feeling of only her fingers was enough to through Natasha off balance.

This needed to stop, no more distractions. First a decision needed to be made.

Natasha stepped out the shower and into the steamy bathroom, grabbing her towel.

If Thanos is lying, Natasha would be the perfect double agent; get close to him, learn all his secrets then report back to base. Typical mission.

But if he were telling the truth, what would be the harm? The Avengers are stronger than ever, they wouldn't miss her right? And besides, there was no one here who wanted a personal future with her anyways…

This might have been the most important pros and cons list of Natasha's life.

Once her body was mostly dry, Natasha used the towel to smear the steam from the mirror. In the reflection stood a naked woman with slicked back blonde hair, pale clear skin, colorless lips. What Natasha saw was truly dull, disappointing sight.

Her decision was made.

With determination, Natasha threw on her underwear and swung open the door with a huge grin. Steam escaped the room around her, surrounding her like fog around a musician.

Still sitting on the bed, Thanos looked up at Natasha with intrigue.

"I am a patient man, but I will only request one more-" Thanos was interrupted by Natasha.

"I'll join you," Natasha said firmly.

Thanos grinned.

"You truly are prepared to join me? No tricks or deceptions?" Thanos asked.

"No tricks, I mean it" Natasha replied, almost desperate, "just use the mind stone, I'm sure it can show I'm telling the truth."

"No, I don't want to have to. If you cross me you shall have an appropriate punishment," he said.

She should have been nervous about that threat, but Natasha knew she had no intention of betraying Thanos.

"If you are to join me, you must wear the mark of the Red Order, this is your final chance to decline," Thanos continued.

Without hesitation, Natasha nodded her head.

Thanos made a fist with his gauntlet and willed the red stone to activate. Natasha winced as she felt discomfort on her waist. She quickly patted and looked down to investigate the source of the pain.

Her lower abdomen was decorated with six tattoos of colored circles, each matching the infinity stones.

Pretty vain of him to brand Natasha, but no complaints or witty remarks were heard.

"Shall we head to your new home?" Thanos said as opened a blue misty portal behind him.

Bold and ready for her new future, Natasha walked past Thanos and straight towards the portal.

"I'm sure the others are excited to see you," Thanos said.

But before Natasha could ask any questions, she already found herself through the portal, with nothing but her underwear and a new tattoo.


	2. And Company

Should have brought some damn clothes on this trip.

The portal led to large black corridor with jagged obsidian rocks covering the walls, completely empty, except for a throne.

Natasha shivered, then crossed her arms to conserve her fleeting body heat. The room was not particularly cold, but wearing only a bra and panties, the slightest draft was enough to summon goosebumps.

Before she could even think of turning back to retrieve more clothing, Thanos emerged from the portal behind her.

"Welcome to my ship: The sanctuary II," his voice echoed in the vast emptiness of the throne room.

Natasha finally looked up to find the source of light for the room were in fact the stars of the galaxy. She took a moment to take in the fact that it was her first time in space. Not for an Avengers related mission like she thought it would always be. But rather to join a sex cult.

Nice going.

"It's um… cozy?" Natasha muttered sarcastically.

"Are you unhappy?" Thanos asked. His face quickly turned to one of stress.

"No- no I'm fine!" Natasha said, changing her tone to sound more enthused, "I'm just a little nervous I guess."

Thanos' expression softened to a mild grin.

"Perhaps a tour is in order?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

Natasha took a deep breath. Ok, there was nothing to be nervous about. It's just Thanos offering a tour of the place. What's the worst that could happen? Getting familiar with the place is a good thing anyways, she planned on staying for a good while.

Smiling, Natasha followed Thanos through the exit and throughout the rest of the ship.

Yeah… this was definitely a former super-villain's base of operations.

The rest of the ship was similar to the throne room: dark, with stone like architecture. However the throne room seemed to be older, because the rest of the ship appeared to be more integrated with metal and technology.

Thanos showed Natasha all around the ship, from the mess hall to the engine room. Each area had many workers performing a task to maintain the ship; Chitauri, Outriders, even some androids. Every time the pair were in the presence of the workers, they would immediately drop what they were doing, and bow in respect for their leader. Thanos would simply nod and they would scurry back to their job.

At first the bowing came off as pretentious; like followers obeying a cult leader. But the more workers they encountered, the more Natasha realized they truly respected Thanos, and not feared him.

Towards the end of the tour, Natasha eventually became accustom to only wearing underwear. It was somewhat embarrassing parading her half-naked body in front of all these aliens. But by towards the end of the tour, it became a turn on for Natasha, to the point where the cold barely bothered her.

The tour ended at a hallway with many doors symmetrically lined on either side of the hall.

"And finally, this," Thanos gestured to the last door, "will be your living quarters, where I'm sure the rest of the Order are eager to meet you."

She wasn't the only one?

It was naïve for Natasha to think that, in the never-ending span of space, Thanos came to her first. Her heart started racing as Thanos inched closer to the door. It started to feel less like a couple's getaway and more like a husband introducing his mistress to his wife.

Thanos finally gripped the grey slid open the door, Natasha reactively shut her eyes.

All that could be heard were sounds of wet cheeks slapping against each other.

Natasha slight opened one eye, then widen both in surprise of what she was witnessing.

The room was severely out of place due to its homey, cozy design. It was brightly lit, and furnished with everything to expect from a large bedroom: dresser, mirror, table, even a couch. But what the room itself was not the most shocking, but rather what was happening on the bed.

Bent over the bed was a bald, naked, blue skinned woman, being fucked from behind by a larger, naked grey woman with horns and long blue hair. Thanos appeared unbothered by the sight, his face remained unchanged by the whole ordeal. Natasha on the other hand, became hot and bothered, blushing as she bit her lip and quickly forced her hands to her sides to restrain them from wandering.

Apparently they hadn't heard them enter, because the two aliens continued with their _activity._

The grey woman thrusted with such speed and aggression, nothing Natasha had seen before. With each thrust, the blue woman's body was launched forward on the bed, and the grey would have to pull her entire body back onto her shaft. She then grabbed both of the blue woman's wrists, and pinned them behind her own back, using them as handles to quicken her pace.

"You like being fucked like a whore don't you?" the grey woman grunted.

The blue one responded by loudly moaning.

"I bet when the new bitch comes, you'll be a nasty whore for her too, won't you?"

"Proxima I-" The blue woman interrupted herself by moaning. Being rammed from behind at such speed, it was no wonder all she could only muster out was another moan.

The grey woman – Proxima – gritted her teeth and quickened her pounding in frustration.

"Answer me whore!" she groaned, punctuating with a hard spank on the blue ass, "I bet you're going to beg her to fuck you every single night, Nebula. You'll beg to be her whore, to let her use you like a toy, to make her cum all night!"

Natasha couldn't resist; she slipped a hand into her panties and immediately worked on her wet clit, while cupping her boob with the other. They were talking about her, all the nasty, dirty things they were going to do to her. Right in front of her face, and the hottest part was they didn't even realize it.

Thanos' attention on his followers was stolen by his newest addition next to him. The fact that he just fucked her less than an hour ago and she was already looking for more pleased him. He was now even more confident that he made the right choice recruiting her.

Before he could do anything about the erection growing in his pants, he was reminded of his place by Nebula moaning.

Still savagely thrusting into Nebula, Proxima began slapping even harder.

"You're such a bad whore, it took you this long to get me close to cumming" Proxima growled "Don't you wish your _daddy _was here to watch me cum inside your pussy?"

Thanos stiffened and his eyes quickly widened by the shocking lewd statement.

This had gone on long enough.

Straightening his posture and puffing his chest, Thanos deliberately cleared his throat.

All the women in the room looked at Thanos with shocked expression, being shocked back to reality.

Natasha swiftly pulled her hands from her sensitive areas and back to her sides.

Proxima detached herself from Nebula and hurried over to stand in front of Thanos, where Nebula quickly followed to stand next to her.

The two aliens shot a glance at Natasha before bowing their heads before Thanos.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you earlier sir," Proxima quickly said, "we were setting up the new arrivals room like you asked, but we got distracted and…" she trailed off, knowing Thanos could put the rest together.

"No need to apologize, I understand" Thanos replied.

The two followers rose their heads and stood up straight.

Natasha finally got a good look at the two aliens now that they were not having high speed sex.

Nebula's skin had multiple shades of blue and indigo, glistening with sweat from her recent activity. Although she was slightly taller than Natasha, Nebula was more slender, with her boobs and ass more petite.

Proxima on the other hand, was physically superior to both of the women in all the right ways. Body like an Amazonian, she was taller, muscular, and of course her ass and breast sizes trumped the other women's. Covering her grey forehead was blue face paint that –

Wait. Natasha felt the lightbulb in her brain finally light up. She recognized Proxima from the battle at Wakanda.

But in the fight, Wanda killed her… So how was she here now? Must have been the infinity stones, Natasha thought, as she was reminded of their existence when looking at the women. The both bared the same markings as she did on their waist line: six coloured circles matching the infinity stones.

"Now Proxima Midnight, Nebula, I have business to attended to, so please do whatever necessary to see that our newest recruit is comfortable" Thanos said.

"Yes sir" the two responded in unison.

Thanos nodded before leaving bedroom and sliding the door shut. All the women stood still in awkward silence until the sounds of Thanos' booming footsteps were far in the distance.

"Fuck," Proxima sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed, "I was so close to cumming too, dammit!"

"Sorry…" Nebula said, crossing her arms and glancing at Natasha. Though he eyes were purely black, Natasha could tell they were filled with nothing but lust. Natasha could practically feel herself being undressed by her eyes. Though there wasn't much to undress in the first place.

"Yeah well, you fucking should be," Proxima snarled, "maybe if your pussy wasn't so loose, I'd be able to cum…"

Seemingly undistracted by the shrewd comments, Nebula continued to stare at Natasha's body, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of blue. Natasha couldn't help but feel flattered by Nebula's uninterrupted attention. It wasn't often that people were so quick to be open about their attraction to her. The closest she got was noticing people – including her teammates – scanning her body when they thought she wasn't looking.

"I uh-" Nebula stuttered, "really like your hair…" she looked away and blushed.

Natasha responded by leaning on the nearby wall, and rushed her fingers through her hair. This might have been the first time Natasha received a genuine compliment about her body, and not an uncomfortable remark ignorantly intended to be a compliment.

"Is that all you like…?" Natasha teased.

"Your legs… they look very strong…" Nebula said, shyly.

Not a common compliment, which made it all the more sweet.

Becoming an even darker blue, Nebula's eyes continued to scan as she bit her lip, legs slightly squirming in place.

It was as though Natasha was being caressed by invisible hands wherever Nebula's eyes glanced. Gently cascading down her neck, cupping her breasts, gripping her legs, the hands spared no part of the Avenger's body.

The two women were in their own world, sending each other non-verbal words of sexual desire. That is until they were interrupted.

"Well, at least getting to see Thanos kept me a little hard," Proxima said quickly, "why don't you come down here and finish what you started?"

Still visually engaged with Natasha, there was a moment until Nebula realized she was being addressed. She gave one more lasting, lustful look in Natasha's eyes, then curvy body, before turning around.

"Of course" Nebula said, sinking to her knees.

Proxima grinned before spreading her legs as wide as possible, inviting Nebula to crawl closer to her.

Natasha had to take a second glance at Proxima's shaft to realize it wasn't a strap-on. The cock only slightly darker shade of grey than the rest of Proxima's skin. There was a long mane of blue, coarse pubic hair surrounded the cock. The biggest indicator was how naturally it slowly droop to a softer, small form. It was the real deal.

Once nebula reached the shaft, Proxima gripped her hands over Nebula's head.

"You know how I like it, whore" Proxima growled before shoving Nebula's head to her waist.

Nebula quickly reacted, opening her mouth before the pull, she quickly had Proxima's entire length down her throat. Grunting, Proxima lifted Nebula's head, then roughly pushed it back down, forcing Nebula to bob on her cock.

"How does my cock taste slut?" Proxima asked. Nebula only responded by continually gagging on the length.

Although she could feel herself getting wet by the aggressive fellatio, Natasha couldn't bring herself to touch her core. Usually this type of stuff was right up her alley, but not like this. There was a real connection between her and Nebula, she just knew it. She already had so many ideas of how she was going to fuck Nebula, instead Nebula was stolen away by _her_. They only just met, but Natasha knew Proxima didn't even appreciate Nebula, all she just treated her like a fuck toy.

The gagging grew louder as Proxima continued to force Nebula down her cock, until Proxima locked with Natasha's jealous eyes. Grinning, Proxima forced Nebula's head down to the base of her cock but didn't let her up this time, keeping her cock down nebula's throat.

"Come make yourself useful and come suck my tits, bitch," Proxima said to Natasha.

Natasha paused before answering the crude question. She _hated _women like this: loud, obnoxious, and foul mouthed. Back on earth, women on earth gave Natasha hell for no apparent reason, though she speculated it was due to her effortless beauty. So for a woman like this to have the audacity to ask for sex after addressing her so harshly really got under Natasha's skin. Apparently even in space there is no escaping crude women like this.

Nebula gripped Proxima's waist, bracing for the extended time without air.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Natasha sarcastically said, "no." She scolded herself for taking so long to respond. Working with Tony Stark for so long, she should know better than to hesitate before a quip.

Natasha then strutted to the nearby couch, sighing as she sat down. Instead of looking annoyed as Natasha expected, Proxima looked at her with a devious, devilish grin.

"Oh please, I know you want to," Proxima said, "I can see how wet you are for me."

Puzzled Natasha looked down at her crotch to see her panties darkened by her juices. Determined to not lose to Proxima, Natasha masked her embarrassment by simply chuckling.

"Hate to break it to you, but this isn't for you," Natasha replied glancing at the gagging Nebula.

Proxima erupted into laughter, mocking the already annoyed Natasha.

"Hate to break it to _you, _but she loves being my whore," Proxima said.

Natasha failed to notice that Nebula already had her fingers rapidly plunging in and out of her own soaked entrance.

"Isn't that right slut?" Proxima said while releasing Nebula from her cock.

Lips now connected to the cock only by saliva strands, Nebula gasped for air before answering.

"Yes!" Nebula uttered, still fingering herself.

"Yes, what?" Proxima growled, before pinching Nebula's cheeks together.

"Yes I love being your whore!" Nebula managed to say through her pressed together lips.

"And…?" Proxima trailed off.

"And I love how you fill my holes up every night!" Nebula said excitingly.

"Good whore…" Proxima said in a degrading tone "now open for a treat."

Now free from Proxima's grip, Nebula tilted her head up, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Proxima then leaned over Nebula and pursed her lips as a thick drop of saliva slowly slid out her mouth. Nebula fingered herself faster in anticipation as the drop slowly left Proxima's mouth, until it finally fell into her mouth. Nebula then closed her mouth and grinned, theatrically gulping the spit before opening her mouth wide for inspection.

Natasha watched all this with widen eyes of shock. So Proxima isn't just an asshole to Nebula for no reason, it's some sort of kink for the both of them.

Got it.

Before Nebula could savour the taste of her 'treat', Proxima swiftly slapped Nebula, nearly knocking her off balance.

"Now get back to work, slut!" Proxima commanded before shoving Nebula to swallow her cock again.

Bobbing Nebula's head on her length, Proxima stared at Natasha with the same devilish look and grin. But before Proxima could further taunt Natasha, the Black Widow quickly turned her body away from the two.

For some reason, Natasha felt heartbroken. _Heartbroken _over a girl she just met being sexual dominated mere meters away. Natasha scorned herself for getting attached so easily, she was better than that.

There was no way Natasha was going to let Proxima win their self-invented game of domination. She knew that if she submitted to Proxima now, there would be no coming back from that.

In an attempt to ignore the growing sounds of Nebula gagging on Proxima's cock, Natasha closed her eyes and sat on her hands. Because if Natasha started to touch herself because of Proxima, she lost. Another unspoken rule of this competition.

To tempt Natasha even more, Proxima began obnoxiously moaning. The moans were high pitched, feminine, a noticeable departure from Proxima's usual deep, gruff voice.

Between the gagging, moaning and sounds of masturbation, Natasha couldn't resist her built up lust anymore. Eyes still closed, Natasha begrudgingly slipped her soaked panties off, and put her hands between her legs, plunging two fingers into her core.

The moment Natasha gasped from her fingers, all the sounds behind her suddenly stopped. She turned to see Nebula, free from Proxima's shaft, gasping for air through her soaked lips. Meanwhile, Proxima, stroking her wet cock, began chuckling, mocking Natasha yet again.

"Lucky for me that Thanos let another weak willed whore to join the order," Proxima said, "now quit playing your futile games and come suck my tits! And _maybe _I'll play with your pussy, slut."

At this point, Natasha was so desperate to orgasm that even the slight possibility of being played with was enough. All she had to do was submit, do a good job on her tits and get rewarded afterwards.

Accepting her defeat, Natasha removed her fingers from her wet core and –

Wait. Avengers don't quit. Not ever. Like Cap always said: if you can't out muscle an enemy, out think them.

Staring Proxima straight in her eyes, Natasha sat up in the couch to face the alien. She then began rubbing her clit, and moaning, imitating Proxima's earlier taunts.

"I do wish someone would help me cum, it would make me _so _much more comfortable" Natasha said theatrically.

Proxima cupped her breast, grinning smugly at Natasha.

"Nebula," Natasha continued "why don't you come here and help me with that?"

Before Nebula could move, Proxima gripped Nebula's bald head, re-establishing dominance.

"Oh? You're really going to disobey Thanos? He _did _say to do whatever I needed to be comfortable," Natasha grinned, "I'd hate to go tell him that you both defied a direct order…"

Proxima was speechless; all she could do was grit her teeth in annoyance. Still on her knees, Nebula looked up at Proxima for confirmation, where Proxima released her grip and shooed her away. Elated, Nebula quickly crawled over to Natasha's legs, looking up at her with lustful obsidian eyes. Natasha smirked at Nebula as she slowly opened her legs to expose her wet slit.

Nebula inched closer and closer to the slit until Natasha could feel her breaths on her entrance, sends shivers down her spine. Like a hungry puppy dog, Nebula looked up at Natasha, waiting for permission to continue. Natasha responded by gently pulling Nebula's face into her folds, closing the distance.

Sparing no time, Nebula parted open her lips and immediately began twirling her tongue around Natasha's now engorged clit. Working her tongue at top speed, Nebula quickly earned heavy moans from Natasha as she bucked her hips to gain more friction.

There was no medium or slow teasing with Nebula, only raw, fast paced fucking. Her licks were quite different from Thanos': they were wild, sporadic, no rhythm or method, purely animalistic. It was like she had something to prove. She only kept her lips on the clit and nowhere else, drawing all sorts of shapes with her tongue.

Most likely how Proxima trained Nebula to please her, not that Natasha minded. Each lick shot ripples of pleasure through Natasha's body. Though she enjoyed being teased every now and then, getting straight to the point was better for her current plan.

As Nebula began lapping on her bud, Natasha shot a glance to Proxima, providing her with the same devilish smile. Teeth gritted, furrowed eyebrow, arms folded; it was safe to say Proxima was furious. Natasha knew she couldn't stand watching her little pet being used by some new woman. It was simultaneously embarrassing and infuriating.

Yet she hadn't left. Even though she tried her best to hide her arousal, her twitching shaft betrayed her.

Now that Natasha had all the power, it was time to give Proxima a taste of her own medicine.

Skin flushed red from Nebula continuous work, Natasha slowly reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. The bra quickly fell in front of Nebula, causing her to pause her lapping and gaze at Natasha's stunning boobs. Distracted by the sudden stop, Natasha looked down to see Nebula gawking at her. Her gaze was sweet and innocent, like a puppy in awe of a treat. Without saying any words, Nebula truly knew how to make Natasha feel appreciated. And did she love finally getting the attention she deserved.

Natasha gave Nebula a wink, then a soft, genuine smile before cupping and fondling her breasts. This inspired Nebula to continue lapping on Natasha, but at a much faster pace.

Directing her attention to Proxima, Natasha let out a loud, annoyed whimper.

"Oh no, I'm still _so _uncomfortable because of my boobs," Natasha whined, "If only someone could, oh, I don't know… Suck my tits…"

Both Natasha and Nebula watched as Proxima balled her fists at her sides. There was no way she was going to let this _human _win.

Proxima attempted to think of a retaliation, but then her attention was caught by Natasha's boobs. Perfectly round, supple and soft; they truly were stunning. Like an excited dog, Proxima's cock began wagging, twitching for attention.

Twice in the last hour Proxima has been denied an orgasm, she was truly desperate to feel release. So if the meant submitting to this human then…

Proxima gulped before stiffly rising to her feet and trudged towards Natasha, staring at the floor in shame. Natasha grinned in victory as Proxima dropped her naked body to the seat next to her.

Still refusing eye contact, Proxima bent down towards Natasha's chest, placing the boob in her mouth. Her tongue sat idle on the boob until Natasha crudely gripped Proxima's blue hair.

"You know how I like it," Natasha whispered.

Proxima started to make work of Natasha breast, twirling her tongue, nibbling, sucking. With her other hand, she began to play with Natasha's other boob by cupping, squeezing and pinching.

Harder bites and tighter squeezes, Natasha could feel Proxima's work becoming more and more aggressive. It was distracting her from finishing. Curious of the cause of the sudden roughness, Natasha glanced down at Proxima to see her cock covered in precum and twitching.

Poor thing must be so desperate to cum.

Contemplating torturing her some more, Natasha eventually decided on a perfect plan to make Proxima submit to her. Natasha wrapped her arm around Proxima's waist and gently gripped the wet cock. Wanting to tease Proxima a bit longer, Natasha stroked the shaft slowly and with as little pressure as possible.

Arching her back, Proxima moaned from finally receiving even the slightest attention. It certainly wasn't the best handjob Natasha had given, nor was it the best Proxima had received. But given her desperate state, it felt like the best sex Proxima ever had.

"You like how my tits taste?" Natasha whispered between moans.

Refusing any response, Proxima remained silent on Natasha's boob. Did she truly think she could still win this game? Did she not know Natasha was an expert at torture? Truly embarrassing.

After a moment of silence, Natasha abruptly lifted her hand away from Proxima's shaft. Proxima whimpered through the boobs as she squeezed her thighs together, thrusting her legs desperate for contact.

"Well…?" Natasha said as she flicked the cock.

Wincing, Proxima pulled back from Natasha's boob and, still bent over, looked up at her.

"Yes! They taste so good…" Proxima snarled through her teeth.

"And…?" Natasha said.

"And I love it when you touch me!" Proxima desperately whined.

"Then beg," Natasha coldly commanded.

"What?!" Proxima exclaimed as she sat up straight.

Even Nebula was shocked, pausing her licking to watch everything unfold above her. All the power was in Natasha's hands now, it was time to truly humiliate Proxima.

"You heard me: beg me to touch you, beg me to make you cum, beg to only cum when I saw so, beg me to let you be _my _whore," Natasha said, "or you can leave right now and finish up yourself, I'll even tell Thanos you did a great job today."

Now the moment of truth. Time to test if Natasha had won.

For a split moment, Proxima's face flashed with anger, but quickly subsided back to a submissive look. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to cum in that moment. Yet she needed more than that; she needed to be satisfied. And she knew that whatever she would to herself would leave her incomplete compared to what Natasha could do.

Proxima quickly sank to the floor, kneeling in front of Natasha next to Nebula. She then looked up at Natasha, pouting.

"Please, please, please touch my cock!" Proxima cried out, "I- am sorry I was rude to you earlier. I will do _anything _for you to make me cum. Please accept me as your whore!"

Checkmate. Natasha couldn't help but smirk in the face of pure victory. There was no doubt now that she'd won domination over Proxima.

"Good girl…" Natasha said as she caressed Proxima cheek, "now go lie on the bed," she ended her commanded by slapping Proxima across the face. Proxima barely seemed physically affected by the blow – barely moving her head - but it was obvious she enjoyed it.

Without hesitation, Proxima scurried to lay her back on the bed, her hard cock twitching over her stomach with anticipation.

Glancing down at Nebula still on her knees, Natasha's heart skipped a beat. Nebula was still gazing at her with those adorable, lust-filled eyes. Natasha cupped Nebula's cheeks, and stood up, signaling Nebula to follow. Face-to-face, only an inch between them, Natasha looked deeply into Nebula's eyes before pulling her face in and overwhelmed with emotion, pressed their lips together.

Natasha closed her eyes the moment their lips connected, and after getting over the initial shock, ebula soon relaxed and followed. Nebula's lips were still wet from licking Natasha, which made the kiss all the more sweet. Never one for teasing, nebula pushed her tongue through, and fought her way through Natasha's lips. Natasha came to enjoy Nebula's impatience, she interpreted it as Nebula being over eager to please her. Welcoming Nebula in, Natasha sucked on the invading tongue, then played with it her own tongue. Nebula moaned into Natasha's mouth as her hands explored Natasha's body. Settling on the ass, Nebula cupped Natasha's round ass, which, earned a whimper from the human. The kiss was deep, wet passionate, Natasha had never felt such physical _and _emotional intimacy simultaneously before.

Natasha's hand traveled down Nebula's body, planning to play with her slit, but she was interrupted by Proxima's needy shuffling and whimpering on the bed. The two broke the kiss, but as soon as they opened their eyes, eye contact lingered.

Eventually Natasha had to witness how her pet was holding up on the bed. Though annoyed Proxima was distracting her, she was impressed that she remained obedient. Proxima gripped the sheets, squirming in the bed, resisting to touch herself at the sight of the other two being intimate.

There was a clear hierarchy before Natasha arrived: Proxima was top, Nebula was bottom. But now that she was in the equation, she made sure to topple that order and rearranged it to her favour. Obviously Natasha made herself at top, so it was only a matter of choosing where Nebula and Proxima were to place. The moment she met Proxima, the grey woman was loud and obnoxious, clearly compensating for a low self-esteem; therefore easiest to drop to the bottom. Meanwhile, Nebula was stoic and humble, clearly confident enough to be bottom by choice because she enjoyed it. All Natasha had to do was establish that Nebula was now dominate over Proxima in her new order.

Natasha firmly held Nebula's hand and walked toward the foot of the bed, guiding the blue woman. Proxima's hips were bucking, desperate for any friction that the air might have provided.

"You want a treat?" Natasha asked.

Proxima wildly nodded her head.

Natasha leaned to Nebula's ear and whispered, "go sit on her face until she makes you cum…" she capped off the command by licking Nebula's ear.

With curious eyes, Proxima watched as Nebula strutted over to the bed next to her, where she licked her lips upon realizing what her treat would be. Nebula then climbed onto to propped herself so she was kneeling above Proxima's face, then slowly descended her wet slit onto Proxima's lips. Judging from how quickly and loud Nebula moaned, Proxima was making quick work with Nebula's clit.

Nebula bucked her hips back and forth, smearing her juices all over Proxima's face, all the while keeping eye contact with Natasha. Those damn eyes. Of everything Nebula offered, from her slender body to her sexual skills, nothing turned Natasha more on than her eyes. Every time Nebula looked at her, she felt her body tingle and become enveloped by pure lust and sexual energy. Just watching Nebula ride with such hungry lust was the cherry on the cake.

Still riding Proxima's face, Nebula gave Natasha a wink, inviting the redhead to join. Smirking, Natasha approached the bed, then climbed on to straddle Proxima's hungry hips. The grey cock twitched under the weight of Natasha wet slit, spewing precum all over the owner's stomach. Gripping Proxima's waist for support, Natasha began gliding her pussy over the shaft's length, slickening it with her juices. The grey woman tightened her body, bucking her hips for more friction, but Natasha didn't seem to notice the desperate cry for more attention. All she could focus on was the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"_Fuck, _you look amazing!" Natasha gasped.

Nebula responded by blushing, then speeding her pace on Proxima's face. The look on Nebula's face because of the compliment sent Natasha over the edge as her heart fluttered. Natasha cupped the back of Nebula's head and pulled her in for another wet, sloppy kiss. Their tongues played with each other at lightning speed, wrestling to let the other know how much they were loving this.

But perhaps Natasha was loving this a little _too _much. To truly assert herself, she determined that she couldn't be the first to cum, yet ecstasy hit her shockwave after shockwave the more she glided across the cock. But between the hard cock below her and the wet lips above, she didn't have a choice. Prepared to not claim total victory, Natasha sped up her gliding speed, and playfully yet aggressively nibbled on Nebula's lips. She parted her lips to let past a moan, and suddenly there was a loud muffled groan but not from Natasha.

Proxima's body stiffened beneath them as a geyser of cum erupted from Proxima's cock, painting her body. Each pulsation from the cock sent waves of pleasure across Natasha's body. Unable to resist any longer, Natasha's legs quivered as ecstasy exploding from her core. Breaking the kiss, Natasha yelled in pleasure, clenching Nebula as she braced for her orgasm. As juices flowed from Natasha's soaked entrance, Nebula soon followed and howled into the air, confirming her climax.

Once the waves of pleasure subsided, both Nebula and Natasha slumped into the bed, lying on either side of a passed out, cum cover Proxima.

Before today, Natasha barely had _enjoyable _sex where she finished, now she was having orgasms back to back.

Nebula lazily draped her open hand on Proxima's body, offering it to Natasha.

"You look amazing too," Nebula whispered, out of breath.

Mustering her remaining strength, Natasha reached her hand to Nebula's, locking fingers together over a puddle of cum.

Natasha couldn't help but drift into sleep with a smile on her face.

If this is what being with the Red Order would be like, well, damn, she could do this all day.


	3. Wet Dream

So apparently that wasn't a really hot wet dream, Natasha realized when she awoke from her post-sex sleep. Well, if she told anyone that she slept with Thanos, then two alien warriors, everyone back home would assure Natasha it was a dream.

But Natasha was reassured that it was all real by the two aliens that laid in the bed with her. Next to her was a sleeping Proxima, cover in dry patches of her own cum. For someone so harsh and hostile, she seemed so peaceful in her sleep. Apparently sex can calm even the cruelest of creatures.

Over on the furthest side of the bed next to Proxima was Nebula, looking even more adorable asleep, with a little drool hanging on her mouth. Throughout their slumber, Natasha's hands remained intertwined with Nebula's.

The way Natasha stared at Nebula would have been considered creepy, and there was no way she would look at her this way if Nebula were awake. But she couldn't help it. With a soft smile Natasha realized: she was crushing. _Hard. _Natasha quickly discarded the thought, she wasn't a teenager she was a grown ass adult. And besides, she literally just met Nebula before sleeping with her. No doubt her feelings were a result of her human hormones making her have feelings. However, even Natasha couldn't deny there was some sort of unspoken connection between the two…

After sometime contemplating her feelings, Natasha's thoughts were interrupted by Proxima shuffling awake. Proxima sat up and stretched, breaking the hand holding between Natasha and Nebula. All of Proxima's movement woke up the peaceful Nebula, where she sat up and yawned.

"Damn, last night was fucking _weird,_" Proxima said yawning.

"Yeah, I really like it," Nebula softly said, giving Natasha a glance that made her heart melt.

Following Nebula's line of sight, Proxima looked at Natasha and quickly had a grin on her face.

"And _you_," Proxima said to Natasha as she playfully punched her arm, "are one crazy bitch! No one's ever, and I mean _ever, _made me beg to cum!"

Natasha's eyes widen with surprise, "uh, thanks?"

She was sure Proxima was going to scorn her, and pledge vengeance or other. Instead she sounded excited to be challenged like she was last night. I wasn't a complete one-eighty twist, Proxima still using foul language with a harsh tone, but she was _way _less grumpy than last night.

"I still can't believe it. Me! Begging!" Proxima exclaimed before chuckling to herself, "And the best part: I didn't even fuck you proper! You got me to cum just by using your pussy's lips!"

Suddenly remember where she climaxed, Proxima glanced down at herself, somehow amazed (and not disgusted) by the amount of dry cum that dressed her body. Laughing again, Proxima hopped off the bed.

"Shit! That's a lot of cum! I gotta wash this shit off." Proxima chuckled as she walked to the door, "If just the outside of your pussy can make this kind of mess, I can't wait to see what the rest can do…" she trailed off before closing the door behind her.

Still in shock by the complete attitude change, Natasha slumped back in bed. Nebula followed, but closed the gap that Proxima once filled. Lying in bed should-to-should with each other, the two women simply stared at the ceiling.

"Proxima is… a complicated one," Nebula said breaking the silence.

"Yeah what's her deal? At first she's the worst to me, then next day she's all giddy! I don't get it!" Natasha exclaimed.

Chuckling at Natasha's expression, Nebula turned her body so she was laying on her side, facing Natasha.

"How can I explain this…" nebula said, "she's not exactly mean… just tough I guess. She has a good heart and everything, but once she's a little pent she gets pent she can be irritable."

"Sounds like about everyone with a penis back on earth," Natasha remarked, "so why doesn't she just… you know… handle it herself?"

Nebula paused to think for a moment, "I guess she's not used to her penis yet."

Confused, Natasha rolled to her side to face Nebula but she forgot that the blue woman's naked body was on complete display. Natasha blushed as she stared at Nebula's small boobs slightly droop from the gravity of laying on her side. To distract her even more, Nebula's nipples perked to attention, either from the cold or the attention. Either way, Natasha required all her willpower to look back at nebula's confused face awaiting a response.

"Er – what do you mean?" Natasha said as she snapped back to reality, "her dick is new or something?"

"Yes, it's what she desired from Thanos," Nebula continued, "well after my father found me, Thanos resurrected Proxima and the rest of his black order, and told them about the 'Red Order' and what they desired. Proxima spoke first and said she wanted to be intersex, and so Thanos granted this. The rest of the order mocked her, saying all sort of nasty things, then Thanos dismissed them. He said there was no room for that sort of behaviour in his new order, and sent them on their way."

Even though she knew Thanos was changed, hearing this just further cemented the idea. And poor Proxima, being rejected like that by her peers, no wonder she was so tough to a newcomer.

"Wow I had no idea…" was all Natasha managed to say.

"Anyways… what did you ask for?" Nebula asked, desperate to change the subject.

Natasha looked at Nebula quizzically, "was I supposed to ask for something?"

"Yeah you dummy," Nebula snickered.

Of course she was supposed to! _I provide them with all their wishes_. That was one of the few things Thanos said before Natasha was all over him.

"Oh yeah? Since you're so smart what did you ask for?" Natasha said, blushing.

Embarrassed, Nebula made a hurt expression before she looked away from Natasha.

"Before you came, and before he changed, Thanos added cybernetics to enhance me every time I failed a mission, to the point where I was more machine than woman. He viewed it as an improvement, but all it made me feel was disgusting," Nebula said, "so I wished for those to be removed."

"I'm so sorry…" Natasha said.

Consoling and expressing herself wasn't exactly her strong suit. After being trained withstand both physical _and _emotional trauma, she felt almost stunted. Not to mention, working with majority men, and being a leader among them meant she had to appear composed near constantly. Or else she feared she would face the common judgements that plagued women on earth such as being 'too emotion' and 'run by her hormones'.

"It's okay, and besides that wasn't my first wish," Nebula said, "I asked for my sister to be resurrected, but apparently it was impossible because Thanos sacrificed her for the soul stone, there was complications."

Natasha heart nearly stopped. That was the same fate she was meant to face in another lifetime.

Both women laid in silence, lingering on the last words of Nebula.

"You know, you kind of remind me of her…" Nebula said.

"Your sister?" Natasha replied.

Nebula's eyes excitedly lock with Natasha's.

"Yeah! I'm sure you and Gamora would have reacted the same way to Proxima!" Nebula said enthusiastically like a school girl, "you're both strong, and bold, and confident, and kind, and beautiful, and -" Nebula suddenly paused realizing her slip-up.

Natasha couldn't help but smile and blush at Nebula's sweet words, confirming her earlier feelings about a connection.

"And, and, and uh…" Nebula stammered, still flustered by her mistake.

Damn, she looked so cute when she was rattled like this. Natasha silenced her stuttering by pressing her lips against Nebula's.

Tense at first, Nebula relaxed and closed her eyes once Natasha laid a hand on her hips. This time, the kiss was slow and tender, sparks of passion flying between the two. As their tongues lightly tickled each other, Natasha's hand wondered from Nebula's hips and to her small, tight ass.

Nebula moaned on Natasha's lips as the human began to squeeze and caress her butt, then roughly pulled her in so their bodies were pressed against each other. Their warm bodies' smooshed together, Natasha's breasts eclipsed Nebula's as they engulfed the smaller boobs. Blue fingers cupped Natasha's cheeks, sending excited tingles from her warm face to her heart.

The kiss grew ever more intense, with biting and nibbling being involved Natasha could feel dampness grow between her legs. And as the intensity grew, Natasha's patience diminished. Gripping Nebula's firm hips, Natasha pushed the blue woman on her back, then quickly crawled atop her. Natasha pinned Nebula's wrists above her head, after straddling her hips.

Looking down at the adorable blue face, the number of things Natasha wanted to do to it were endlessly running through her mind. All of them ending with Nebula moaning her name.

Breathing heavy with anticipation, Nebula stared lustfully at the woman dominating her above.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Nebula purred, "haven't I been such a bad girl…?"

That's right, Nebula liked being dominated. For some reason Natasha assumed that she only put on that act to tame Proxima's ego and desire's. But apparently their relationship was mutually beneficial in satisfying each other's needs. If Natasha wanted to please nebula the best she could and keep her position, she was going to have to keep up the dominatrix energy.

Natasha leaned in closer to Nebula, and pressed her knee against the wet, blue slit. Nebula quickly gasped from the sudden pressure, holding her breath for some time before slowly grinding on Natasha. Warm juices painted Natasha's knee as her lips brushed against Nebula's ear.

"I'm going to make my little slut scream my name," Natasha whispered. This whole dirty talk thing would take some getting used to. It's one thing to degrade someone as aggressive as Proxima, but someone as adorable as cute as Nebula was a different story. Yet Nebula didn't seem to mind, as she whimpered from the promise of a climax.

"Yes… please…" Nebula moaned, now grinding at a steady pace.

"Please, what?" Natasha demanded.

However, Nebula was too lost in humping Natasha's leg to answer. Impatient for an answer, Natasha wrapped her hand around Nebula throat, squeezing just enough to allow air to pass.

"Please… do whatever you want to me… to make me… scream your name…" Nebula uttered between gasps for air.

Satisfied by the answer, Natasha released her hold on Nebula, who smiled after puffing for air. The fact that she could even makes being choked look adorable meant she deserved a reward.

"Such a good girl…" Natasha purred "want a treat?"

Nebula eagerly nodded her head and quickened her tender pace on Natasha's leg.

"Open wide…" Natasha said as she firmly pressed Nebula cheeks together.

Slowly, a drop of saliva descended from Natasha's pursed lips and flew into Nebula's mouth. The blue woman closed her lips the moment the spit touched her tongue and gulped the saliva down, opening her mouth as if more evidence were required.

How could she be this adorable?

Heart racing, Natasha dived in to give Nebula a wet kiss, before greedily kissing her neck and ear.

"You're such a pretty little slut," Natasha's warm, tender voice whispered "when I'm down with you, all you're going to think about is me. How much you want to touch me. How naughty I make you feel. How wet I make you. How I make you cum over and over and over again… Even when someone else is fucking you, all you'll think about is me…"

The more Natasha whispered, the faster and more violent Nebula humping became.

"Yes… yes… YES!" Nebula screamed before squeezing Natasha ass to trust even harder.

Paralyzed by the overwhelming pleasure that filled her body, Nebula because stiff before softly jerking her whole body. Thick juices flowed from Nebula's slit onto Natasha's leg and eventually the bed. Once the orgasm escaped her body, Nebula relaxed onto the bed, laying in the wet mess of her own making.

What a damn sight, Natasha felt privileged to be single-handedly responsible for such a cute orgasm. Though there was some part of Natasha that felt disappointed that Nebula hadn't screamed her name as promised. Guess she had to make her cum again,

Natasha crashed her body on to Nebula's, then graced her lips with wet, sloppy kisses.

"Did I do well, Natasha?" Nebula panted between kisses.

"Amazingly," Natasha replied, "but you made such a big mess, now you're going to have to clean me up."

Excited by the mysterious tease, Nebula smiled as Natasha's lips continued to press against her own.

"How should I clean you up?" Nebula whispered.

"Where is the shower?" Natasha said as she pulled Nebula up to get off the bed with her.

Without saying a word, Nebula held Natasha's hand and guided her out of the bedroom. With an ass like Nebula's, she could be leading Natasha to the gates of hell for all she cared. As long as she got to look at that tight, firm blue ass, she was in heaven. The trip led down the outside hall where the other bedrooms were. As they travelled down the corridor, Natasha noticed that all the rooms were lifeless, no light or motion to be detected. These weren't rooms for the whole ship, they were exclusively for the Red Order. There must have been about a dozen doors on either side of the hall. Excitement grew in Natasha as she imagined the endless possibilities of women that would eventually fill these rooms.

Eventually they made it to a door to the end of the hall, which Nebula opened to reveal the bathing room. It had everything one could use to get clean. The rooms was like a spa, with an aromatic smell, equipped with rows of showers, bath tubs, massage beds, all surrounding a huge, luxurious hot springs pool. It was almost jarring to see this comfortable, well lit room compared to the rest of the dark and jagged ship.

Nebula continued to lead Natasha to a nearby shower, and turns it on to a comfortably hot temperature. While Natasha rinsed her body, Nebula left to retrieve a tube of what Natasha presumed to be liquid soap. Confirming her thoughts, Nebula emptied out some of the liquid into her hands, and rubbed them together to cause foaming. Watching Nebula silently prepare was arousing enough for Natasha, but then her arousal was surpassed when Nebula pressed her lips and wet body against Natasha.

Blue, soapy hands glided all over Natasha's pale body, lathering her body in what was the best smelling soap to Natasha. This was the first time Nebula really explored Natasha's body, and she was loving every inch of it. From her muscular arms and her hard abs, to her wide hips and small ass. But there was no part of this delectable body Nebula loved more that the voluptuous, round, perfect tits. Whimpering escaped Natasha's lips as Nebula began massaging her wet boobs, ensuring every inch of them were cleaned.

Pleased by her work, Nebula graced a soapy Natasha's neck with many kisses.

"Feeling all clean now?" Nebula whispered seductively.

"Not yet… you missed a spot," Natasha replied. She then recklessly grabbed Nebula's hand and lowered it, pressing the soapy hand against her slit. Instinctually, Nebula plunged her fingers into the slit, the soap serving as a lube. Now pumping her fingers in and out of the wet entrance, Nebula earned sharp gasping from Natasha. With each stroke on her g-spot, Natasha legs grew weaker and weaker, grasping Nebula and burying her face in her neck to prevent herself from doubling over.

"_Fuck… Nebula… Nebu-!" _Natasha yelped as Nebula used her other hand to make work of Natasha's clit. Pleasure rocketed from Natasha's core, as her pussy clenched around Nebula's fingers inside her. Her legs became jelly, quivering as pleasure flooded her body. Were it not for Nebula, she would have collapsed on the spot.

Though she felt Natasha's explosive climax, Nebula continued to cleverly stroke Natasha's g-spot at the same velocity. Not only did Nebula give Natasha an _amazing _orgasm, but she had no hesitation in wanting to give her another one. Natasha didn't realize she had to travel space to find a perfect woman like Nebula. _Nebula. _Damn, even the name left a sweet taste in Natasha's mouth when she moaned it.

But wasn't Nebula supposed to be moaning _her _name, not vice-versa? Though she was elated to be putty in Nebula's hand, Natasha was determined to keep her dominative position.

Reluctant to end being fingered, Natasha stepped back from Nebula, turned her around, and pushed Nebula face first into the wall beneath the shower. Natasha quickly closed the gap between them, pressing herself against Nebula's behind. Especially distracted from the feeling her hips against Nebula's thick ass, Natasha gripped Nebula's hips and lightly grinded on her.

"You've been such a good girl," Natasha whispered, sending tingles down Nebula's neck, "I think you deserve another treat."

Without hesitation Nebula turned her head and opened her mouth, splaying her tongue out in anticipation. Instead of the usual 'treat', Natasha plunged her thumb into Nebula's mouth, which she then proceeded to suck on like a hungry baby. If she wanted Nebula to scream her name to the heavens, she had to shake things up a bit, and she knew exactly how.

Once her thumb was soaked to her liking, Natasha pulled it out from Nebula's mouth and pressed it against her blue asshole. Nebula gasped with excitement when she realized what was to come next. With surprising ease, Natasha pushed her thumb to delve inside, earning only a soft whimper from Nebula.

"I didn't know you were a little ass slut too," Natasha teased in Nebula's ear.

"It's better for putting bigger things in there…"

An unexpected answer to say the least. On some seduction missions, her targets would insist on anal so she would comply for the job, so she was no stranger to ass play. Since it was requested so often, she even began practicing with her toys at home to get used to it. But _always _her smaller toys, never her largest. So hearing Nebula preferred larger things came as a shock.

"Tell me," Natasha continued, "who have you been a good ass slut for?"

Remaining silent, Nebula's eyes went wide, shocked from the blunt question. The silence was short-lived when Natasha gave Nebula a fiery spank.

"_Tell me,_" Natasha demanded, inching her thumb out as a threat.

"Proxima!" Nebula blurted out, "and my father, Rocket one time, and, and…" Nebula paused to lick her lips, which was interrupted by another spank echoing through the bathroom.

"Gamora!" Nebula uttered.

The revelation silenced the two women. Now Natasha had to admit she was thrown for a loop with that. She fucked both her dad _and _sister? Natasha thought she should have felt uncomfortable, but only felt more turned on by Nebula's confession. It was now a dirty little secret they shared. Besides, giving Nebula the benefit of the doubt, maybe incest was more common in space?

Trying to get back into the rhythm, Natasha began twirling and thrusting her thumb in Nebula's ass.

"Well forget all of them," Natasha whispered, "because now you're my ass slut, understood?"

Eagerly, Nebula nodded her head, unable to speak due to being overwhelmed with pleasure. But that wasn't enough for the spy, as she slapped Nebula's ass yet again.

"Understood?" Natasha reiterated.

"Yes! I'm your ass slut only! Only you will fuck my ass!" Nebula cried.

"Good," Natasha said before she sank to her knees.

Nebula's ass was just as perfect up close as it was from afar, Natasha simply couldn't resist. Natasha firmly gripped Nebula's tight ass cheeks and spread them, before plunging her face between the cheeks. A surprise yelp escaped from Nebula's lips, then soothed into steady moaning as Natasha found her rhythm.

Though she had no experience in this specific sort of ass play, Natasha was doing a damned good job convincing Nebula otherwise. Natasha began hungrily lapping and twirling her tongue on the asshole, like she would a pussy.

"Ah… Don't stop!" Nebula moaned.

The sounds of pleasure encouraged Natasha to go even further; she needed Nebula to say her name. Poking the asshole with her tongue, Natasha wrapped her arm around Nebula, then made short work of the alien's clit.

Screams of pleasure filled the bathroom as Nebula's legs became weak, nearing her climax.

"Fuck… fuck… Yes!" Nebula yelled as she gripped Natasha's hair, "fuck me harder!"

Complicit, Natasha spat on Nebula's puckered hole, and buried two fingers inside the ass and thrusted them. This had to do the job, because to be frank, Natasha was running out of tricks.

Losing control, Nebula continuously slapped the wet wall to brace for the sudden influx of euphoria.

"Ah… I'm gonna… Nat… Natty! Natty I'm gonna cu-!" Nebula howled. Her body became tense as is vibrated from being overwhelmed with pleasure. Sweet juices flooded onto Natasha's hand before Nebula sank to sit on the soapy floor. Natasha crawled to sit next to the gasping woman.

"That. Was fucking. _Amazing." _Nebula said between breaths.

"I'm you liked it," Natasha said, grinning cheek-to-cheek, "you taste so sweet."

Odd thing to say after eating out someone's ass, but all Natasha cared about was ensuring Nebula was comfortable and happy.

"I do?" Nebula cute replied.

"Of course," Natasha said, solidifying her statement by sucking on her fingers.

Nebula couldn't help but giggle and blush, "no one's ever said that about my ass."

"Well, they clearly had shit taste!" Natasha quipped, pun intended.

The two women giggled before Nebula leaned her head on Natasha's shoulder. The human's heart began to palpate; if she weren't so tired she'd fuck Nebula all over again. Together they stared in silence at the soap sink into the drain from the still running shower water. It was a beautiful silence, the two of them were simply enjoying each other's company.

A meteor could crash in her face right now and she wouldn't complain. She did it. Nebula moaned her name! Sort of.

Natasha softly giggled, breaking the silence they basked in; Nebula's head shot up.

"What?" Nebula said offended.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Natasha said, trying to smooth out any misinterpretations, "It's just… Natty?"

Turning an even darker blue, Nebula dramatically groaned before nuzzling her head back into Natasha.

"I don't where that came from! It just came to mind!" Nebula defended, "and maybe I thought it was cute..."

If they were face-to-face, Nebula's embarrassed expression would have clashed with Natasha's excited one.

"Dumb, I know," Nebula continued.

"No, no!" Natasha pleaded "I actually really like it… You can keep calling me that."

Natasha face was nearly as red as her old hair style when she heard Nebula's adorable chuckle.

"Alright _Natty, _when are we getting out of this shower?" nebula teased.

"Hmm… five more minutes alright?"

Natasha wished she could have said five hours, but she knew that would be pushing her luck. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her new team member so to speak. Just feeling Nebula nestle her head made Natasha feel all sorts of feelings. All she knew was whenever she thought of, or even heard the voice of Nebula, her heart fluttered.

What in the actual hell was this feeling?


	4. Back in Black

Days on the Sanctuary II were usually filled with the same activities, but they never grew stale.

Morning for Natasha usually began with her waking up with her lover from the night before, which consisted of either Proxima Midnight or Nebula, or both, but usually Nebula.

Thankfully, Proxima had warmed up to Natasha after their first encounter. Yes, she was still loud and crude, those traits showed no side of leaving. But behind that gruff exterior she was a protecting sweetheart, just like Nebula said.

After part-taking in morning activities with her morning lover, the three members of the Red Order would have breakfast together in the dining hall. The first meal of the day was particularly reinvigorating, because when the women entered the dining hall, they stole all the attention from the food.

The women commonly wore nothing throughout the day, at most wearing underwear or just a shirt when feeling chilly. During breakfast, under table shenanigans would occur, often resulting in sex with a huge audience.

Natasha usually spent her free time with Nebula.

After pleasuring each other, the two women would simply enjoy each other's company and talk. Natasha shared all of her Avengers and spy life, whereas Nebula shared her life in space. Considering all the cruel things that happened to her, it was a wonder that she was the sweet person that Natasha knew. If it weren't for her relationship with Gamora, Nebula would still be the torn up person she described in her stories of the past.

Thanos usually came into the picture after lunch, as all the Red order had regular meetings with him at this time in his throne room. Meetings usually consisted of Thanos updating the women on his ventures attempting to undo his wrongs, then asking how we were doing and if they were content. After playing catch up, Thanos would dismiss us all except for one, he never asked more than one of them. Thanos tended to favour Nebula over the other two women, usually giving Natasha and Proxima time to bond on their own. Whoever was the fortunate one to be chosen would returned to their living quarters covered in cum, spit and bruises.

Then after dinner, each of the women would typically choose a partner – or partners – to seduce for the night.

A lifestyle like made Natasha's confidence sky-rocket off the charts. That isn't to say she wasn't a confident woman, Natasha was proud that she was so skilled that she ranked amongst Eartch's mightiest heroes. Though her confidence in her sexuality was certainly lacking. It was always treated as an object, a tool used to manipulate others, a burden when trying to earn respect, an obstacle in the way of intimacy.

But now in space her sexuality was celebrated and cherished regularly.

Earth was just a giant blue ball in Natasha's rear view mirror that she planned on looking back at.

"I need you to go back to Earth," Thanos said.

When Thanos asked Natasha to stay back after one of their regular, she had something a bit raunchier in mind.

"Why?" Natasha sighed, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I would like you to recruit the one on Earth you called the 'Scarlet Witch'."

"_Wanda?! _No! She's just a kid," Natasha snapped back.

"I thought humans were considered mature at the age of 18? Am I mistaken in thinking she is well past that age?" Thanos inquired.

"No, but…" Natasha said softly.

Of course he wasn't wrong, and Natasha knew that. It's been a few months since she's been on the Sanctuary II, but when Natasha left Wanda was nearly 19, so she must be by now. But to Natasha, Wanda was still just the kid with remarkable power from Sokovia from five years ago. Ever since then, Natasha and Clint have basically been her surrogate parents to her, she even slips up and called them 'mommy' and 'daddy' on a regular basis.

"So is there a problem?" Thanos said impatiently.

"I think she's too young to be making this decision and why do you need her anyways?" Natasha said.

Sighing, Thanos sat back on the stairs on leading to his throne, before opening a blue portal with his gauntlet.

"I only need her for one task, if she chooses to stay is up to her, so if you are uncomfortable with this, consider this a one way path home," he said gesturing to the portal, "but knowing that that she may return home at any point, and given your experience here, you should know she will be safe up here."

Natasha's heart sank at the idea of being booted out of here. She absolutely loved it here. The truth was she didn't want any reminders of Earth up here with her, and Wanda would definitely have something to say about the lifestyle here. Not that Natasha cared about what others thought, but Wanda was different. Being the only other female avenger, Wanda looked up to Natasha as a role model.

Then again, this would be an excellent lesson in not conforming and doing what makes you happy right?

Natasha repeated that in her head to convince herself in going through with the task. And besides she didn't want to be greedy and hog this life, she wanted to share this happiness with whoever she could. Also there was no way she was ready to say goodbye to Nebula…

"Yes, I'll do it," Natasha said as she strut towards the portal.

"Thank you," Thanos said before gesturing Natasha to stop, "but before you go, perhaps you would like some clothing?'

Natasha froze in her tracks and glanced down at her naked body; she'd become too accustom to nudity.

"That… would be great, thanks," Natasha said embarassed.

With a clench of his hand and a red glow, Natasha's classic all black stealth suit formed around her body. That stone was truly remarkable, not only did the suit look the same, but it _felt _the exact same. Hell it even had the same smell.

And with that, Natasha resumed her pace, eventually passing through the portal.

Familiar air filled Natasha's lungs as she reappeared back on Earth at the Avengers Headquarters. She found herself in an even more familiar room, a design identical to her old living quarters. Yet the room had a different aesthetic, covered in metal rock band posters, jewelry and books. This was Wanda's quarters. The biggest indicator of such a revelation was the owner of the room sitting on the bed with a book.

"Natasha?!" Wanda exclaimed as she sat up.

"Uh, hey how's it going?" Natasha said awkwardly.

"_How's it going? _You disappear for months and that's all you have to say?!" Wanda frantically slammed her book and marched towards Natasha.

"Okay… how about, 'nice piercings'?" Natasha offered.

The scarlet witch, living up to her title, quickly became red upon realizing her nipple piercings were exposed because her whole body was. Natasha couldn't help but glance at Wanda's small but perky pierced boobs before Wanda covered them up.

For the most part, Wanda hadn't changed much since Natasha last saw her. She still wore heavy eyeliner and dark lipstick, matching the angsty emo teen aesthetic of her bedroom. Her beautiful long brown hair rested on her thin frame, complementing her small boobs and hips. Between the red cheeks, Wanda's skin still appeared to be pale.

The only thing that seemed to be new was the piercing. Natasha had never been _intimate, _with Wanda before, but the two women had exchanged discrete glances at the other's body. And Natasha would have definitely noticed the piercings.

With her other hand, Wanda gestured to activate her powers as red aura imbued her drawers and clothes to come to life. A white tank top and pink panties flew towards Wanda and was dressed on her body.

Chuckling, Natasha sat at the foot of Wanda's bed and patted the spot next to her.

"When did you get them pierced?" Natasha asked.

Wanda hesitated before accepting the seat.

"About a year ago," Wanda answered.

"Why would you get them? Not that they don't look great on you, I'm just curious."

Wanda became even more scarlet.

"Well when I was on the run with Vision, I just felt so… caged. Not that I didn't love him, it's just he didn't understand my… _needs._ He thought I should be able to just get over them. And he got extra pissed when he caught me er- helping myself. So in some stupid way to rebel and express me sexuality I got them pierced."

None of this really surprised Natasha. A horny teenager going hotel to hotel with an asexual android, what could go wrong?

"Should I not have gotten them? Did I break some kind of Avengers rule? Am I going to get in trouble? I'm sorry mom-" Wanda blurted out frantically. Natasha put her hand on Wanda's should to calm her down.

"No need to get you panties in a bunch, it's fine, you don't have to tell the other because it's none of their damn business. It'll just be our little secret okay?" Natasha said softly.

The soothing voice of the Black Widow helped Wanda calm down enough to gather ther thoughts.

"Thank you," Wanda said. "But seriously, where have you been?"

Natasha filled Wanda in on everything she went through the last couple of month. Though only vaguely describing the sexual situations, Wanda was clearly affected by the mere mention of Natasha sexually.

In an attempt to keep her pure image of Wanda in her head, Natasha completely blocked out any signs of Wanda's blooming sexuality. For example, alongside the other male members of the team, Wanda's gaze was no stranger to Natasha body. But the younger girl was poorly inexperienced at being a peeping tom, so it wasn't hard to notice, just harder to ignore. In addition, Natasha would often hear poorly muffled moans and creaking bed sounds coming from Wanda's room at night, either from low volume porn, or Wanda herself. The memory Natasha tried her hardest to block was among the moaning, she often heard a faint cry for 'mommy' and 'daddy'.

Natasha coped by convincing herself that Wanda was watching porn to learn more about people and sexual relations. And that surely the moans for parents were just a coincidence, lots of people have mommy and daddy, so it's just so common in porn nowadays.

By the end of Natasha's recap, Wanda was completely flushed, visibly breathing heavy, with her legs tightly closed together. Not to mention the studs on either side of her hard nipples begging to break free out of her tight top. Eyes now open to Wanda's frank horniness, Natasha was prepared to use that if necessary.

Wanda gulped to compose herself before speaking, "so what does he want with me anyways?"

Dammit, Natasha forgot to follow up on figure out what Thanos wanted.

"Nothing bad, you know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you," Natasha said as she soft placed her hand over Wanda's thigh. Wanda's body relaxed from the contact, before pulling her leg away.

"But he killed vision!" Wanda shouted.

"I know, I know…" Natasha said, "but if you ask, I'm sure Thanos can bring him back for you, then you two can come back here."

Wanda paused to think about Natasha's words.

"But judging from your stories," Wanda said as she swiftly licked her lips, "it will surely be something… dirty."

"He won't force anything on you, and besides there's nothing wrong with getting a little dirty every now and then," Natasha teased.

"_Excuse me?_" Wanda replied with disgust in her tone.

"Oh come on, you're telling me a cute, young woman like you is a virgin?" Natasha said coyly.

"Well… I mean… Kind of…" The embarrassment overwhelmed Wanda as she stared down at her feet.

"What does kind of mean?"

"Nothing! Let's just forget about this…"

Natasha gently placed her hand back on Wanda's thigh, she could feel the nervous sweat building up.

"You trust me, don't you?" Natasha said with a soft smile.

"Of course I do! It's just that back home it's unacceptable for women to talk about stuff like this, but," Wanda sighed as her body relaxed, "I wanted to try stuff with vision, but he refused because he believed our relationship 'transcended physical needs', so I started touching myself while watching videos, then recently I've tried using toys to do it myself but I'm not sure I'm using them correctly."

While talking about her sexual experience, or lack thereof, Wanda was completely flushed and still refused eye contact. Though she was on a mission, Natasha was still Wanda's mentor, she still had the obligation to help the younger woman.

"Well, let's take a look at your toys, I'm sure I can teach you," Natasha said as she stood and walked towards Wanda's dresser drawers, "any lady with class keeps their toys in their drawers, so I'm guess yours are in here?"

Wanda looked up as Natasha rummaged through Wanda's clothes, then a sudden wave of frantic energy crashed over her.

"N-n-n-no! Never mind! Don't look in there!"

"It's alright, I've seen sex toys before so I wo-" Natasha froze.

Natasha had seen sex toys before, but the ones she found in Wanda's drawers were all too familiar to her. In a see-through bag was a dildo, butt plug, remote controlled vibrator and a bundle of panties, all of which belonging to Natasha.

Plucking the bag with only two fingers, Natasha turned to display the evidence to Wanda.

"Are these mine?" Natasha asked.

"Yes… But mommy I-" Wanda silenced herself.

Turned on or pissed off, Natasha wasn't sure which to be feeling right now. It was a pain replacing these toys when they went missing, which wasn't the best use of her cash. Even worse she though she left them laying around HQ for anyone to see. But _damn _it was hot imagining Wanda sneaking in her room to steal her used sex toys and panties.

And of course, feeling turned on kicked being pissed off's ass.

Bag in hand, Natasha returned to the bed next to Wanda, then tilted the younger woman's chin to face her.

"Do you still want mommy to teach you how to use these?" Natasha purred.

Shocked, Wanda's eyes widened from Natasha's sudden change to sexual dominance. Natasha figured that this 'mommy' kink was similar to the dom/sub kink she's been using with the Red Order.

Natasha sealed the deal by softly pressing her lips against Wanda's. The kiss was short and sweet, no tongue, just a simple peck on the lips. Before Wanda could reciprocate, Natasha pulled back and gave Wanda a stern face.

"But first, you need to be punished like the bad little girl you are for stealing from mommy, understand?" Natasha said firmly.

"Yes mommy," Wanda said desperately nodding her head.

"Good, now get up and take off all your clothes," Natasha commanded.

Wanda obeyed without hesitation as she rose from her seat and quickly stripped the top and panties off her body. Now able to view Wanda's body unobstructed, Natasha took her time to bask in the younger woman's body. As if her slim body, little ass, and flat stomach weren't enough, the nipple piercings looked especially sexy on her dark nipples.

"Lay on my lap," Natasha said.

Wanda paused at the absurd request, standing frozen in her spot.

"Don't make mommy even madder…" Natasha threatened.

With that motivation, Wanda scurried over to bend her body over Natasha's lap.

"Let's see…" Natasha pondered as she caressed Wanda's ass "ten spanks for each thing you stole from mommy, twenty for hesitating when I told you to do something, twenty for not telling about your piercings-"

"But you-!" Wanda attempted to interrupt, but -

"And twenty for talking back," Natasha continued, "does that sound like a fair punishment, baby girl?"

"Yes mommy! Please punish me so I can be a good girl like you want me to be!" Wanda cried.

One hundred spankings, time to get to work.

The younger girl yelped after Natasha raised her hand, then crashed in against Wanda's ass cheek.

"One…" Natasha said in a belittling tone.

"Two…" Natasha slapped the small ass again.

The slaps came down at a moderate rate, each causing Wanda to loudly moan in pleasure. Perhaps a little too loud, for Natasha feared she'd attract the attention of the other Avengers.

"Thirteen… Now Wanda, I need you to be quieter for mommy, can you do that?"

Wanda quickly nodded her head. "Yes mommy, whatever you say."

To test Wanda's silence, Natasha hit Wanda's ass with more force, causing Wanda's body to shift and moan even louder.

"tsk, tsk, tsk," Natasha scolded. She then reached for the butt plug that Wanda stole, and dangled it in front of Wanda's face.

"This should help," Natasha said as she stuffed the toy in Wanda's mouth. Wanda gave a muffled moan of satisfaction tasting the toy she often used. She suckled on it like a baby with a pacifier.

A dozens of more spanks came down swiftly on Wanda's ass, finally reddening the pale ass. Sounds of muffled moans and skin cracking on skin filled the room. The aching pain from the slaps made Wanda shift after each strike, until she found her entrance grinding against Natasha's leg. Now each slap made friction between Natasha's leg and Wanda's core, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure Wanda never thought possible.

By spank sixty, mascara blackened tears stained Wanda's face, drool leaking from her plug mouth, and her juices flowing on Natasha's leg.

Natasha paused her spankings.

"I think you can be a big girl and stay quiet without this," Natasha said as she pulled out the butt plug from Wanda's mouth. "Now let me show you how to use this toy properly…"

Wanda could hardly feel her numb ass cheeks when Natasha spread them. Natasha pressed the toy against Wanda's tight asshole. The kid definitely wasn't using this right, her ass was definitely a virgin.

As Natasha applied more and more pressure, Wanda bit her lip to silence herself. Until eventually the plug penetrated the girl's asshole.

"Ah!" Wanda winced.

"How does it feel?" Natasha asked seductively.

Wanda hesitated before answering, still collecting herself from this intense new feeling.

"Really good! Thank you for teaching me this mommy!" Wanda said enthusiastically.

"Good," Natasha said before immediately continuing the punishment.

The slaps came in at a faster, harder pace, but with nothing to silence her, Wanda gritted her teeth to keep quiet. Force from the spanks shifted the butt plug with every hit, pairing nicely with her pussy grinding.

"Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety…"

Just ten more slaps… But Wanda couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ah- _fuck!" _Explosions of pleasure came from both her slit and ass as her legs began to quiver. Wanda's sweet juices erupted all over Natasha's leg.

Exhausted from her climax, Wanda slumped to her knees onto the floor.

Amazing, to think Natasha could make someone cum from spanking, she couldn't help but feel proud. Though Wanda being so sex deprived may have also played a factor, but nonetheless Natasha was still turned on.

Still sitting on the bed, Natasha leaned down and plunged two fingers into Wanda's mouth, which Wanda immediately began suckling on.

"Did you cum from mommy's slaps?" Natasha asked teasingly.

"Mhmm…" Wanda moaned on Natasha's fingers.

"Did mommy make you feel good?"

"Mmph."

"Are you going to misbehave again?"

"Nuhuh."

"Are you still mommy's little girl?"

"Mmmhmmmmm!"

"Good girl… Now go lay on the bed."

Wanda hurried to fulfill the command.

As Natasha approached the bed, she seductively stripped her leather suit off her back. Each step revealing more and more of her luscious body until she was left in her underwear. Wanda began to breathe heavily when Natasha let free her boobs and crotch of underwear. For a moment, Wanda believed that she suddenly gained the power to warp reality, because it seemed everything that was happened was from her dreams.

When Natasha suspected Wanda of having a mommy kink, frankly she thought it was weird and embarassing. But now she saw the appeal. It's more or less a dom/sub fetish with a bit more roleplaying in it. And Natasha was the last person to judge anyone for that specific kink.

Natasha climbed into the bed next to Wanda after scooping up the stolen dildo. Thankfully, it wasn't Natasha's biggest/favourite dildo, which would have set Wanda's expectations _way _too high. Rather, it was an average sized dildo, lined with ridges along its length.

"I'm going to teach you how to use this properly okay?" Natasha said.

Wanda bit her lip as she slowly nodded her head. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of this exact scenario whenever she used that thing.

"First thing's first, before we do anything we need to get that thing nice and lubed up," Natasha said as she handed Wanda the toy. "So how do you think we should do that?"

"Hmmm…" Wanda pondered while thinking of an answer. Lube was out of the picture since she recently ran out and was too forgetful to replace it. Lotion would be too messy and irritating to the pussy. There was one thing that could work right now…

Wanda brought the dildo to her mouth as she parted her damp lips. Her tongue slipped out to guide the toy into her mouth until half of it was inside her.

"Such a smart little girl!" Natasha said grinning. "But I know my baby girl can do better than that…"

Natasha pressed her hand against the dildo, slowly pushing it further into the girl's throat. By the time the hilt reached Wanda's lips, she was already gagging and drooling.

"Ah, now that's my girl," Natasha whispered. "Now make sure it's nice and extra wet, honey."

It took some seconds for Wanda to understand how to accomplish this. When it clicked she began sucking on the whole dildo, pumping the toy in and out of her mouth with her hand.

As black tears streaming down Wanda's cheeks, Natasha was quickly reminded of herself when she first fucked Thanos. The sheer amount of lust and pleasure she felt that day was unbelievable. And she wanted Wanda to feel the same.

Natasha lowered her mouth and took in Wanda's small boob in her mouth, while her hand fondled the other. It was a different feeling playing with boobs like these. For starters, they were the smallest Natasha had played with before, the closest being Nebula's slight below average ones. Then there was the piercings. At first Natasha was especially cautious of them when playing with the tits. But she noticed when she touched near them, the more Wanda moaned, so Natasha took advantage of that and gave the attention they deserved.

Wanda squirmed more and more in the bed. The entrance between her legs became damper as Natasha began teasing her sensitive nipples. Wanting to satisfy herself, Wanda slowly guided her hand over her slit.

Until Natasha stopped her by gripping her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Natasha said coldly.

Wanda pulled the dildo out of her mouth. "I was just going to touch myself, mommy…"

In one fluid motion, Natasha rolled on top of Wanda, and pinned the girl's wrists above her own head.

"Did mommy say you could touch yourself?" Natasha asked.

"No… but I thought tha-"

"No 'buts' young lady! Only touch yourself when mommy says so. Only fuck when mommy says so. Only cum when mommy says so. Understand?!"

"Yes mommy… I'm sorry…" Wanda said sadly.

Perhaps, Natasha was being too hard on the girl. She just wanted to cum after all, can't blame a girl for that.

"It's okay sweetie, now you know," Natasha planted a soft kiss on Wanda's cheek as she loosened her grip on Wanda's wrists. "Show mommy how you have been using my toy."

Without hesitation, Wanda slithered her hand between the two of them until the toy was sandwiched by their waists. Wanda aimed the toy upwards, and guides it towards Natasha until it pressed against her entrance. Natasha gasped from the unexpected pressure.

"My, my… Such a dirty little- ah!" Natasha was interrupted by Wanda plunging the toy in her. It slipped with such ease due to a mixture of Wanda's saliva and Natasha's wetness. Impatience motivated Wanda as she spared no time violently pumped the dildo in Natasha slit.

"Such a good job! But make it turn so it feels better sweetie," Natasha purred.

Wanda promptly obeyed as the dildo began spinning like a drill with each thrust. However the rotations were too aggressive, causing Natasha to grimace.

"Too much…"

The dildo changed rotations again, this time slower and deeper, now in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Ah…" Natasha sighed in relief. "Perfect."

Wanda smiled before pecking Natasha on the cheek with her lips.

"I want to show you a special trick I do…" Wanda released the toy, but using her powers the toy continued to thrust inside of Natasha. Using her newly free hand Wanda began making circles on Natasha's clit.

Natasha wildly bucked her hips forward to meet the dildo, the down to meet Wanda's fingers. Either way she moved there was no escaping this pleasure.

"Am I doing good Mommy?" Wanda asked.

"Yes! Fuck! Don't stop baby! Unf-" Natasha said between moans.

Overwhelmed, Natasha arched her back while she screamed in pleasure. The toy filled her up in such a comfortable manner, not as thick as Thanos nor Proxima, but not too small either. And the fact that this same toy was inside Wanda last made it all the more enticing.

Suddenly there was a firm knock at the door, and behind it came a familiar voice.

"Everything okay?" Steve Rogers said.

Only Captain America could be this clueless as to what was happening in the room. He was definitely the last person Natasha wanted to see at this particular moment. The amount of shame the perfect boy-scout would unintentionally evoke would be immeasurable. So much so Natasha would consider leaving the Red Order if she thought it would make him happy. Natasha hated that he had this effect on her.

"Yup I'm great, thanks," Wanda replied, though her fingers and dildo kept their pace. Natasha gritted her teeth and held her breath to keep herself quiet, producing a devilish smirk from Wanda.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard screaming?" Damn he was persistent.

"Oh it's nothing, just some girl stuff," Wanda said through her smirk. The contrast between her innocent tone and lustful actions aroused Natasha all the more.

"Alright then, just let me know if you need anything," Steve responded.

Seeing Wanda seamlessly lie to Captain America of all people further cemented the innocent image of Wanda being destroyed, and replace by a new, naughty girl.

Natasha waited until Roger's footsteps could no longer be heard before she buried her head into the pillow beneath Wanda, unleashing all her screams and moans through it.

Invigorated by her deception, Wanda quickened the already rapid pace of her fingers and dildo. Juices flowed along Natasha's leg and Wanda's finger as it splashed in the air from the energized dildo.

"You've been such a good mommy, I want to make you cum," Wanda gasped. "Since you were so kind to teach me and made me cum, I want you to feel just as good as you made me feel Mommy!"

Such sweet words touched Natasha's heart. No one had ever expressed how much they wanted her to climax like this, giving her all the motivation she needed to do so.

Legs tremoring, pleasure washed over Natasha's whole body as she reached her climax. Natasha lifted her head from the pillow and took Wanda's lips into her own, sloppily kissing her. The world melted as Natasha's body collapsed from exhaustion next to Wanda, who left the dildo inside Natasha.

"Did you cum Mommy?" Wanda said sweetly.

"Of course baby, all because of you. Taste how good you made me feel."

Wanda nodded her head, grinning cheek to cheek. With a grunt, Natasha plucked the dildo out of her slit, and pressed against Wanda's lips.

"Mmmmm…" Wanda happily moaned as she licked the length of the toy like a Popsicle. The sight in front of Natasha made her wet all over again. Wanda, masked in black tear stains, slurping on a dildo covered in her juices. It was the heaven Natasha never knew she needed.

Natasha gripped Wanda's hand and lowered it to Natasha's slit.

"Feel how wet you made me again?" Natasha whispered.

Silently, Wanda slipped her two fingers inside Natasha with ease, then tenderly slid them in and out.

"You could feel this everyday if you wanted," Natasha continued. "If you come with me."

Before Wanda could respond, Natasha kissed her yet again, but softly and passionately. She then plunged her fingers inside her wet slit and made work on it.

"Is that what you want?"

"More than anything, Mommy!"

The two women moaned into each other's mouths, delving their fingers deeper inside each other. Just as their tongues explore the other's mouths, their fingers covered every inch of their warm slits. Heavy moans passed through one another as they both felt explosions of pleasure.

After slipping their fingers out of one another, they rolled onto their backs, breathing heavily and glazed in sweat. Natasha wanted to stay and bask in this euphoric state, but she came here for a task.

"So, are you ready to see Thanos?"

The question lingered in the resulting silence. As the euphoria fled from Wanda's body, she gained a clear mind and the reality of the proposition struck her. The man that killed Vision was working with Natasha and wanted her to join them. Sure, she had her doubts about Thanos, but Natasha… Especially after what just happened, how could she mistrust her?

"Will you be there with me?" Wanda asked.

Natasha delicately cupped Wanda's cheek, tilting it so the two were in deep eye contact.

"Mommy will never leave you," Natasha sealed the promise by kissing Wanda's now smiling lips.


	5. Training Day

After one sex induced nap, the two women avengers were almost prepared to arrive at their new home. Nervousness swelled through Wanda as she got dressed in a tank top and shorts. After all, she was soon to meet Thanos, the one who killed the love of her life, Vision. The memories of her fallen lover was enough to cause Wanda's hands to start trembling. Noticing Wanda's visible nervousness, the still nude Natasha held Wanda's hands, stilling them.

"Nothing bad is going to happen ok?" Natasha soothing voice filled the air. Wanda's nervousness completely escaped her body when Natasha gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"As long as you're there, I know that." Wanda smiled. Early that evening was the best feeling Wanda had ever known, the way Natasha made her cum over and over again. And she knew that if she wanted to feel like that again, she had to set aside her fear and doubts.

"Got everything you need?" Natasha asked.

"You said you didn't bring anything when you left right?"

"Uh huh, not even clothes."

"Oh…" Wanda scanned Natasha's naked body, all the Black Widow had was her uniform in hand.

"You keep your clothes on, but trust me when I say you won't be using them much." Natasha winked. Wanda gulped at the implied innuendo, her imagination went wild at the possibilities.

"So how are we getting there?"

"Hmm… good question. I just assumed tha-" Natasha was interrupted by a blue, misty portal opening beside her. "That he would know when." Natasha finished.

"Ready?" Natasha said as she offered her hand to Wanda.

Wanda responded by taking Natasha's hand. Now or never, she thought as the two passed through the portal.

Sounds of wet skin and gagging was the first thing Wanda heard when she passed through the portal. Once her eyes adjusted, she discovered the source of the sounds.

In a black, dimly lit room was Thanos sitting in his throne. Between his legs was a blue woman on her knees – Nebula – bobbing her head on what could only be assumed to be his shaft.

Wanda's face was completely flushed. She expected to feel rage upon seeing Thanos, but was quickly overcome with lust by the sight. She looked over at Natasha's to see her reaction, only to see her biting her lip and cupping her own breast.

"A job well done Natasha." Thanos' deep voice boomed in the near empty throne room. "Greetings, Wanda Maximoff."

"H- hi…" Wanda shyly responded.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"Yeah…" Wanda couldn't pull her eyes away from Nebula's work. Thanos spoke quite casually as Nebula energetically sucked him off.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I asked you here," Thanos said, regaining the attention of Wanda. "I wish for you to use your energy to increase the power of the mind stone, for a task I have in mind."

That's it? Based on what Natasha told her, Wanda whole heartedly believed he would ask for some sort of sexual favour. The tension Wanda felt before somewhat eased, now she was sure of what she really wanted.

"Before I do anything, you need to do something for me." Wanda said in a stroke of confidence. Even Natasha was surprised by the sudden confidence, shooting a glare of concern at Wanda.

"Fair enough, I will do what is in my power to help you, so long as it is benevolent."

"Bring him back." Wanda said firmly.

"Who?"

"Vision!" Wanda's voice cracked from anger, before she quickly composed herself. "The one you stole the mind stone from."

"Ah yes the android, unfortunately I cannot do that." Thanos replied.

Tears began to form under Wanda's eyes. "Why not!"

"Due to him being artificial, he does not have a soul I can retrieve using the soul stone, I could rebuild him but he wouldn't have any of the memories you shared. And even if I went back in time to his last moment, since he hand an infinity stone there would be multiple of the same stone, possibly fracturing our reality." Thanos said. "I'm sorry little one, but there is nothing I can do about it."

Grief washed over Wanda as she collapsed to her knees and began sobbing in her hands. Her sorrow echoed throughout the chamber, even Nebula pausing her fellating before Thanos pulled up his pants. Natasha crouched down and comforted Wanda.

"I wish it never all happened! I wish I never even met him! I wish…" Wanda cried.

"I can make that so," Thanos replied.

"Huh?" Wanda looked up from her hands.

"I can erase all memories of your affection with him, if you want"

Wanda's crying stopped as she pondered on the offer. Now that Vision was gone, the only thing the memory of him caused was pain and sorrow. She'd tried everything to distract herself and forget about him, she even attempted to use her own powers to create a false illusion of him. But that only made her feel worse. At this point he was a burden on her mind.

"Yes please if you could."

Thanos effortlessly clenched his fist, as the yellow mind stone shined bright. Wanda's eyes were filled with the same colour for a moment, then suddenly became the normal colour.

And just like that, all her grief, pain and suffering was eradicated from her mind.

"Thank you," Wanda said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You're welcome little one. Now if you could follow up on your side of the deal."

Wanda nodded her head. She wasn't sure how exactly to charge up the Infinity stone, but she had to at least try.

Thanos, still sitting in his throne, lifted his gauntlet in the air. Then, Wanda forced as much energy as she could into her hands and propelled it into the stone. During the commotion, Nebula quickly made her way beside Natasha. Red and yellow lights ruged, as sounds of electricity filled the room, the stone absorbed all the energy. Until Wanda cut off the stream of energy, feeling completely exhausted. She would have completely collapsed on the ground if not for Natasha catching her.

The mind stone shined particularly brighter than the rest of the stones on the gauntlet, signifying a successful job.

"Thank you Wanda for your time, you may now leave if you please." Thanos said as he opened a portal behind Wanda.

Gathering herself, Wanda gained enough energy to support her own weight, leaving Natasha's embrace. She looked at the portal, then turned away from it, knowing what remained on the other side. On the other was a boring, sexless life, but on this side with Natasha…

"And if I don't?"

Thanos leaned forward with intrigue. "You wish to join my Red Order? I'm sure Natasha told you of what that entails I'm sure."

"I am aware." Wanda said as she licked her lips. "And I want it."

"Then show me you're worth offering it to." Thanos shifted in his throne so his pants were lowered again, his shaft spilling out on to the throne. Even though he wasn't fully erect, it still looked huge to Wanda. "Nebula already did half the work, all you have to do is complete what she could not."

Wanda looked to Natasha for assurance, who nodded her head confidently. Slowly, Wanda walked towards Thanos, who was stroking his shaft until it became full length. Once Wanda was in front of Thanos, she sank to her knees. Wanda wasn't sure from Natasha stories about Thanos, but now face to face with the fully sized shaft, she had no choice but to believe.

Having zero experience with blowjobs, Wanda had to improvise, so she emulated what she could from porn and practicing on her toys. She glided her tongue along the length of the shaft, causing Thanos to groan. The sweet taste of the cock filled Wanda with even more euphoria, that she couldn't tame her desire. She began sucking the head, before attempting to take in the entire length. However, she could only take in a third of the cock, before coming back up and coughing for air.

"Is this your first time?" Thanos asked softly.

"Yes… I'm sorry…" Wanda felt such embarrassment shroud her whole body. This was the moment to prove she wasn't a clueless kid anymore. And she blew it.

"You have no need to apologize. You have much potential, I can see that much," Thanos said as he put his cock back in his pants. "But you lack the experience. You may stay here, but not yet as a member of the Red Order yet. Natasha and Nebula, show Wanda here to Proxima, she will provide her with much needed experience and will determine when Wanda is ready. Then return here to complete what was started."

"Yes sir," Natasha and Nebula said in unison, before guiding Wanda out the room.

"Did I screw up?" Wanda asked as they walked to the living quarters.

"No, no, no!" Natasha said, pecking Wanda's cheek. "I forgot you weren't really experienced. And after what we did early, how could you blame me…"

"But this Proxima lady will help me with that? What she like?"

Natasha and Nebula gave each other a worried look.

"It's best you find out for yourself," Nebula chimed in.

Once they reached the living quarter's hall, they heard motion in the bathroom at the end of the hall, so they deduced that's where Proxima was. They opened the door to reveal the luxurious, spa-like bathroom, with a large hot tub in the middle of it all. In the Hot tub was a horned woman – Proxima – stroking her shaft submerged in water. She opened her eyes when she heard the door close in front of her, then groaned in annoyance seeing who interrupted her.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Proxima shouted at the women, then her sights were set on Wanda. "Who the hell is this?!"

Only seconds after meeting Proxima, and she was already living up to Natasha's stories. Rude. Obnoxious. Loud. Wanda was already annoyed at her, but she couldn't deny Proxima beauty. Wanda was only able to scan Proxima's face, but her cheekbones and jaw were perfectly shaped, adding intensity to her soft, symmetrical face.

"Well, that's why we're here." Natasha said before explaining what previously occurred. By the end of the recap, Wanda was starring at the ground, ashamemd.

"So what? Thanos wants me to break in the virgin?" Proxima said, bored.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Proxima groaned again before rolling her eyes.

"Typical of Thanos to give me his sloppy human seconds… Fine, _Wanda _show me what I'm working with."

Wanda stood still in confusion until Natasha slapped her ass, pushing Wanda forward. She looked back to see Natasha gesturing to her to undress herself.

Oh right.

First her tank top, then the shorts, Wanda stripped down until she was in her underwear.

"_All _of it, bitch." Proxima snarled. Wanda then slowly removed her underwear, covering her breasts and crotch.

"If all you're going to do is hide, then quit wasting my fucking time!"

Finally, Wanda set her arms to the side, exposing her thin body.

"Hmm… not bad, not bad at all…" Proxima admired, "now show me your ass."

Wanda obeyed, quicker this time in fear of being scolded again. She turned in her spot, showing her ass to Proxima for a moment, then turned back around. Proxima looked at Wanda curiously, glancing at her up and down. Wanda blushed from the intense attention, feeling some arousal from being studied like this.

"Alright, she'll do just fine." Proxima said smirking. Though embarrassed she felt this way, Wanda was excited to be accepted by this strange, beautiful woman.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun!" Natasha said. "And Proxima, try not to break her."

"No promises…" Proxima said as Natasha and Nebula left the room. With just the two of them, Wanda's heart started racing as she stood there, thinking of what Proxima had in mind for 'breaking' her. With Proxima's horns, it was hard to not compare her to the devil, tempting her to commit sinful lust. And Wanda had no intention of resisting the devil.

"So what? Are you just going to stand there and look pretty? Or are we going to fuck?"

Proxima's harsh tone snapped Wanda back to reality. "Oh, right…"

Wanda climbed into the hot tub across from Proxima, sighing as she submerged her body in the steamy, relaxing water. Before Wanda could properly enjoy the water, Proxima rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"And how exactly am I supposed to fuck you from all the way over there huh?" Proxima said as she stood in the tub. Her strong muscular and large breasts glistened as she walked closer to Wanda. But what mostly caught Wanda's attention was the thick cock that dangled between Proxima's legs. Disappointment washed over Wanda when she was robbed of this stunning view as Proxima sank back into the water next to her.

"So lesson one: you gotta get my cock hard again. How do you plan on doing that?" Proxima said, wrapping her strong arm around Wanda. If Proxima wasn't hard now, Wanda couldn't even imagine how it could get bigger…

Sinking her hand into the water, Wanda searched for Proxima's submerged cock, and given the size, didn't take long. Once her hand was wrapped around it, Wanda began stroking the soft length.

"Mmm… Now that's a good start little girl…" Proxima moaned. Wanda smiled to herself, continuing her slow, steady pace.

As Wanda's hand gently glided up and down the shaft, she noticed that there was no sign of the shaft getting any harder. Wanda looked up at Proxima with confused, puppy dog eyes, meeting Proxima's bored face.

"It won't break if you fuck stroke harder." Proxima wrapped her hand around Wanda's, stroking her own cock in unison, but at a harder and faster pace. "See? Was that so fucking hard?!" Proxima's cock began to harden, but Wanda could tell it wasn't at its full length. From all of Wanda's porn, at this point it would usually transition straight into sex. But Proxima wasn't even hard yet, what else was there to do?

"W- What else can I do?"

"Are you fucking serious! You really are a virgin bitch…" Proxima snarled, but her expression softened when she saw Wanda pouting from her verbal frustration. "Look just do what I say, okay?" Wanda's face lit up as she nodded her head.

"Come in front of me and suck my tits." Proxima demanded.

And Wanda obeyed, swimming in the shallow hot tub until she was in between Proxima's legs. Continuing to tug the shaft, Wanda took in one of Proxima's large breasts into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. Proxima fingers dug into Wanda's hair, pushing her closer to her breasts. Excitement grew in Wanda as she felt both Proxima's cock and nipples become erect. By the time the shaft grew to its full length, Wanda was amazed by how large and hard it became, and proud that it became like that because of her.

"Not bad, bitch" Proxima purred as she moved Wanda's hand away from her cock. "Now make me cum with your mouth."

Proxima gripped the edges of the tub and pushed herself up then sat on the ledge, leaving Wanda in the tub eye level with her shaft. Wanda audibly gulped at the sheer mass of the member in front of her. The stolen dildo paled in comparison to Proxima's rod, though was slightly smaller than Thanos'. The mistake Wanda made earlier with Thanos was that she was impatient, immediately attempting to deep throat. But this time she planned on taking her time.

Wanda looked up at Proxima's smirking face as she licked the underside of the shaft from base-to-tip. "Shit…" Proxima gasped as Wanda left kisses on the length before swirling her tongue around the head of the cock, soaking it in saliva. At first, the feeling of Wanda's affection attention on her shaft made Proxima shiver, but as the same pattern continued, she grew bored.

"Am I doing alright?" Wanda asked before continuing sucking on the head.

Without warning, Proxima gripped the back of Wanda's head and pushed it down until her cock was completely engulfed. "No one likes a tease, bitch!"

Yelps from Wanda were muffled from the cock now in her throat. She thought she was going to throw up or suffocate at first, but after a moment she the feelings of anxiety vanished. Eventually, Wanda began bobbing her head up and down the cock, guided by Proxima's hand on her head.

"_Fuck… _you're such a good slut," Proxima groaned as she arched her back.

The warm cock felt amazing in Wanda mouth. That alongside Proxima's harsh words of endearment caused her to moan on to the cock. At first the degrading from Proxima was a turn off, but eventually Wanda perceived them as compliments on her skills.

As her cock continued to slide in and out of Wanda's mouth, Proxima began to tense up, tightening her grip on Wanda's head.

"Shit! I'm gonna-" before Proxima could finished, she groaned into the air as cum pumped out of her shaft into Wanda's mouth. Unsure of what to do, Wanda simply relaxed her mouth as the warm fluid filled her mouth. Once every drop of cum was in Wanda's mouth, Proxima pushed her head off her cock and covered Wanda's mouth shut.

"Don't swallow either," Proxima whispered. With no other option, Wanda let the thick liquid remain in her mouth, bathing her tongue in cum.

"Do I taste good, little whore?" Proxima asked.

Wanda was prepared to lie and say yes, but as the cum soaked her tongue, she grew to enjoy the taste. She always assumed cum would taste like salty urine, but cum had almost a fruity element to it. Not only that, but the smell of the excess dribbles on Proxima's cock was intoxicating. Though it was only her first cum she had tasted, Wanda knew she was already addicted.

"Mm!" Wanda agreed, keeping her mouth sealed.

Her typical devilish, mischievous smile took form on Proxima's face as she leaned down to Wanda, "I'll be the judge of that…" Before Wanda could react, Proxima crashed her lips into hers. Proxima's full lips engulf Wanda's smaller ones, as her long tongue invaded Wanda's mouth. After Proxima's tongue played with Wanda's, it began slurping the cum in Wanda's mouth. Wanda softly moaned as the two exchanged the cum between their mouths, until eventually it all remained in Proxima's mouth.

After Proxima broke the kiss, Wanda looked up at Proxima, only to quickly shut her eyes as cum filled saliva rained on her face. Face covered in cum and spit, Wanda hungrily licked the cum on her lips, desperate to taste it once more.

"You really love my cum, don't ya?" Proxima teased as she sank back into the tub. Wanda answered by pressing her lips against Proxima's. As their tongues teased each other once more, Wanda legs straddled around Proxima's hip underwater. In response, Proxima placed her hands on Wanda's small ass and squeezed tightly.

"I want your fucking cum again…" Wanda whispered. After finishing Proxima off with her first blowjob, Wanda felt like a pro; she wanted to see how much she could make Proxima cum.

"Such a foul mouth," Proxima teased.

As the kiss grew in its sloppy nature, so did Proxima's cock in size, at its full length in mere minutes. Feeling the warm, throbbing shaft on her stomach made Wanda's heart pound with excitement. She began violently grinding her hips against the cock, while cupping Proxima's large, full tits. Proxima groaned as she humped Wanda in return.

"You want my cock to fuck you?" Proxima whispered. Wanda nodded her head while desperately whimpering. "Say it."

"I want your big cock in my pussy!" Wanda whined, she didn't care how embarrassing or desperate she sounded, all that mattered was satisfying her lust. "I want you to take my virginity and fuck me! I want you to finish inside me and fill my pussy with your cum!"

In one fluid motion, Proxima lifted Wanda's hips, aligned her cock with Wanda's entrance, then crashed Wanda's hips down. Wanda cried out in ecstasy as Proxima's cock slid in with ease from the bath water and Wanda's own wetness. Wanda was surprised that she could take in the entire length. The feeling was astounding; every inch of her once virgin slit being filled and stretched by the warm, thick cock. Even the feeling of the shaft throbbing and pulsating sent shivers throughout Wanda. She wanted to compliment Proxima, tell her how good she was making her feel, but she knew it was the best means to communicate with Proxima.

"You're so… Fucking... _Big_…" Wanda exhaled.

"I know," Proxima said flatly, before thrusting upwards into Wanda.

Wanda gasped as Proxima's cock pumped in and out of her, eventually finding a rough but steady rhythm. She wrapped her hands behind Proxima's neck for support as Proxima bounced her on her shaft. Losing her virginity was always something Wanda fantasized about, but she couldn't think this up in a million years. Nor could she imagine it would feel this good.

"Harder… Harder…" Wanda groaned. Proxima complied, quickening her already rapid pace, sending tidal waves to splash out the tub.

Eventually, Wanda felt her walls clench around Proxima as she felt euphoria flood her body. She gripped tightly on Proxima, while her legs quivered with intensity as her world filled with pleasure. Proxima slowed her pace, allowing Wanda's body to relax and drape over her.

"I barely got started," Proxima said as Wanda unmounted her. "Who knew you would such an easy slut." Wanda looked down at Proxima's still hard shaft. Though she felt exhausted from her explosive climax, she still was not satisfied.

"Good thing you have one more hole for me to fuck," Proxima said. After giving Wanda another wet, sloppy kiss, she threw the smaller woman onto the edge of the tub, were she bent her over, exposing her ass to the steamy air. Wanda's bit her lip when she realized what Proxima's intentions were. She contantly teased her own asshole with Natasha's butt plug, but now she was about to get the full treat.

Once Proxima was behind Wanda, she massaged the human's tight ass in a circular movement. Spreading the ass cheeks, Proxima allowed a glob of saliva to drip down to Wanda's ass, serving as lubricate for what was to come next.

"You better taste good slut," Proxima snarled. "Or else I won't fuck you asshole."

Before Wanda could respond to the threat, Proxima began lapping her tongue on Wanda asshole. As the tongue darted and swirled on the asshole, Wanda moaned from the new sensation. Feeling Proxima moan on through her ass, Wanda's finger dug into the edge of the tub, gritting her teeth to endure the pleasure.

Then without warning, the licking came to an abrupt end. Wanda thought Proxima was just taking a short break, but as the pause became longer and longer, she became anxious. Was she not good enough?

"Did I taste go-" Wanda's question was quickly answer by Proxima plunging half her length inside Wanda.

"Fucking delicious!" Proxima groaned as she continued to thrust inside Wanda. It all didn't fit on the first thrust, not even the fifth, either way Wanda was loving the feeling of Proxima forcing her way inside. Until one strong thrust and Proxima was completely inside Wanda's asshole, hip colliding into her ass. Wanda whimpered as Proxima grabbed her hair, and pulled as she began humping at full speed. The feeling was different from being fucked in the pussy, but pleasurable all the same.

Proxima lifted her hand and crashed it against Wanda's ass, slapping the girl's small ass. As Proxima spanked her over and over again, Wanda's back arced. It was only now that she realized that when Natasha punished her earlier, was going easy on her. With each slap, Proxima send ripples throughout Wanda's ass, which shocked her entire body.

Water splashed between thrusts as Proxima humped faster and faster. Wanda could feel the cock in her ass throb; Proxima was going to cum. Excited by the realization, Wanda threw her ass back to collide with Proxima's hips and hand faster.

Proxima tightly gripped Wanda's waist and pulled down on it, holding it firm against her hips. "Fuck… Yes!" Proxima howled as she unloaded her cum inside Wanda's ass. Wanda whimpered while Proxima pumped a couple more times in her ass, before she relaxed and sat back in the tub.

Almost numb from the hard fucking, Wanda managed to swim next to Proxima.

"I thought I said to cum in my pussy," Wanda teased.

Proxima, nearly out of breath, chuckled at Wanda's upfront attitude.

"Fuck… I guess I'll have to next time."


	6. Wanted: Warbird 1

"How does it look?" Natasha asked Nebula as she slipped into a black catsuit in her living quarters.

Though it wasn't her original outfit, it felt comfortable all the same. Thanos decided that the Red Order's uniform for going on missions would be catsuits similar to the Black Widow's original costume. However they differed in many ways. Each of them were capable of changing colour based on the wearer's desire, also were suited to adapt to nearly all environments imaginable – even space.

"Sexy, like you do in everything." Nebula replied, standing in her matching suit, except in a shade of dark red. The suit fitted Nebula perfectly, just tight enough to highlight the outline of her curvaceous body. She looked even better in motion, Natasha noted as the blue woman strutted towards her.

Warm fingers wrapped around Natasha's hips, sending tingles throughout her body. The suit was so thin that it felt like Nebula's fingers were on Natasha's naked body.

"But damn do I want to see you naked right now Natty…" Nebula whispered before pecking Natasha's neck with wet kissed. Not sure if it was the kisses, Nebula's seductive voice, or the fact that she used her nickname, but Natasha's whole body felt hot with arousal. She was ready to take Nebula right then and there but then she remembered—

"But the mission babe…"

Of course the reason why they were playing dress up to begin with. As part of Thanos' plan to be more helpful to the universe, he decided to work with the galactic republic with the greatest influence: the Kree Empire. After some back and forth communication between them, the Kree informed Thanos that they were being harassed by a wanted criminal with incredible power who goes by the name 'Captain Marvel'. And they made sure that when they meant 'wanted' they meant dead or alive.

Allegedly, this Captain Marvel betrayed the Kree after they gave her power, and after aligning herself with their mortal enemies, the Skrull, threatened to crumble their empire. The so-called menace peaked Thanos' attention when he tried to use the mind stone to locate her, but found it impossible due to her being powered the space stone. Only able to pinpoint her power energy, Thanos located her on a desolate planet outside of the Kree's reach, where the Sanctuary II was currently heading.

Thanos tasked the Red Order to accompany him to search the planet for her, and gave them protective uniforms in case she was hostile.

"I know, I know but we have a bit of time." Nebula pleaded. "And besides, it's not like we'd be the only ones…" As if cued, Wanda's moaning pierced through the wall between the rooms, where no doubt Proxima had her in a compromising position.

Ever since Wanda first came on board and was _trained_ by Proxima, the two have practically been joined to the hip. Or more accurately, joined to the crotch. Which shouldn't have been surprising, given Proxima's need to dominate, and Wanda's desire to please a dominate figure. But that didn't stop Natasha from being shocked, and honestly jealous. Wanda never called her 'mommy' anymore, hell she barely even interacted with Natasha anymore. Natasha went from being the girl's mentor, role model, the one who took her oh-so special virginity, to practically becoming a stranger.

The only time Natasha finally had the opportunity to fuck Wanda was the recruitment, since then only Proxima has fucked the girl. With the exception of Thanos who, after Wanda's vigorous training, was finally able to fit in Wanda and branded her, officially marking her as one of the Red Order.

But the worst of it all was the moaning. Always with the moaning. No matter where Natasha was in the ship, she could hear the sounds of Proxima being balls deep in Wanda. It was so constant where it was at the point where someone could be convinced the ship was haunted.

Every time she heard or saw Wanda and Proxima, all these annoying, inconvenient feelings of jealousy made Natasha blood boil.

Natasha attempted to dash her jealousy aside, focusing on the woman who deserved her undivided attention.

"Mmmm… God dammit, why do you have to be so cute?" Natasha groaned before she softly pressed her lips against Nebula's. As their tongues played with each other, Natasha cupped Nebula's cheeks so she could kiss Nebula even harder. With Wanda's sounds of pleasure serving as white noise, Nebula moaned on Natasha's tongue, vibrating it. Though she wanted to stay lost in the passionate kiss as long as she could, Natasha knew time was of the essence.

Reluctantly, Natasha broke the kiss, then playfully pushed Nebula onto the bed before sinking to her knees. After many, _many, _love making sessions, Nebula knew exactly what Natasha wanted from her. The moment Nebula crashed on the bed, sitting up she spread her legs wide open, inviting Natasha in as she crawled between them.

"What are you going to do to me?" Nebula asked in a faux naïve voice.

While she fumbled with Nebula's pants, Natasha looked up at nebula and licked her lips, "I'm going to make you scream louder than that whore next-door." Natasha's jealousy began to bubble over, warping into frustration and annoyance; she couldn't hide it anymore. It wasn't even the fact that Wanda was sleeping with other people – Natasha expected as much consider the location. Even though she had Nebula, gorgeous as all hell, always by her side, she still couldn't help feel as though Wanda was stolen from her.

Finally Natasha was able to undo Nebula's pants, quickly dragging them down her legs. Nebula gasped as Natasha spared no time to roughly plunge her fingers past her soaked folds. Juices dripped down Natasha's hand when she began quickly thrusting her fingers in the blue pussy.

"Yes! Unf… make me scream!" Nebula moaned, snapping Natasha back to reality.

Right, Natasha should be focusing on the woman that actually spends time with her, and makes her feel special.

Still sliding her fingers inside Nebula, Natasha nuzzled her mouth on the soaked slit, running her tongue along Nebula's folds. Loud moans escaped Nebula the moment Natasha made contact. Nebula buried her fingers in Natasha's red hair. As Natasha lapped on Nebula's dripping pussy, she savored every last drop of her sweet juices. It was rewarding for Natasha to make Nebula feel as good as Nebula makes her feel, even better to taste the evidence that she was doing a good job.

Then, Nebula began to truly scream in pure ecstasy when Natasha's soft tongue encircled Nebula's throbbing clit. Between the muffled screams of Wanda blended with Nebula's sounds of ecstasy, Natasha felt like she was in some sort of brothel. Nebula wriggled, thrusting her hip against Natasha's tongue. This caused Natasha to work on faster on Nebula, which in turned made Nebula writhe more. This back and forth continued until Natasha was licking and fingering at a blur, and Nebula was thrusting her hips at top speed.

Until Nebula closed her quivering legs, trapping Natasha's head on her pussy. "Fuuuck!" Nebula let out an animalistic scream which triumphed over Wanda's shrieks.

Natasha continued to lap on Nebula, slurping down all of the alien's sweet orgasmic juices while Nebula rode out her climax. Eventually Nebula released her hold on Natasha, sighing as her entire body relax.

"_Fuck… _Natty you really know how to make me scream." Nebula said exhausted from her intense orgasm.

"Thanks I try," Natasha responded as she licked her fingers.

"Now it's your turn to scream," Nebula attempted to slide on the floor but was stopped by Natasha pinning her hips to the bed. She shook her head teasingly.

"Not yet. I'm not done making you scream…"

Before Nebula could object, Natasha quickly buried her face in her slit, lapping on it once again.

All Nebula could do was smile, lay back, and enjoy.

"Here we are," Thanos announced as he piloted the smaller scout ship approached the planet. He thought if the massive warship remained in orbit, then maybe he would appear as less hostile. Probably a smart choice.

From a distance, the planet looked very similar to Earth's globe: green and yellow land masses surrounded by large bodies of water. The only differences being that it was smaller and the contents were shaped differently.

However these differences meant nothing to Wanda as she was still amazed, pressing her face against the cockpit window to get a better view. "Wow…" she said in awe. The way her scarlet suit fit her really worked for her, at least that's what Natasha thought. It left little to the imagination as to just how small yet tight her body was.

"Yes, I suppose viewing your first new planet would be quite the view," Thanos said.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying the view too," Proxima purred before she slapped Wanda's tight ass. She might have looked the most stunning in the new uniform. Proxima's large muscles, boobs and ass were barely contained by the black and white catsuit, appearing as if the smallest movement would cause them to spill out.

As the younger woman whimpered from the spank, Natasha only glared at the two from behind in the passenger's seat. Though she felt her body heat up, Natasha was unaware that her skin radiated with red, a clear tell that she felt jealous. Though after spending enough time with Natasha, Nebula eventually learned what this physical reaction meant. Her budding jealousy only tamed by Nebula nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Am I not good enough…?" Nebula whispered.

Natasha felt her heart nearly fall out her chest.

"Why would you say tha-?"

Suddenly the ship throttled forwards, the planet grow larger as they approached it at a high speed. Wanda was launched back from the sudden velocity, and would have fallen if not for Proxima catching her in her arms. The two stumbled back to the passenger's seat and buckled up.

"What's going on!?" Natasha shouted.

"It appears we are being escorted," Thanos replied calmly.

Confused by his response, Natasha glanced through the cockpit window to investigate. He was right. Surrounded by an intense fiery aura was an indistinguishable womanly figure, literally pulling the ship towards the planet. Was this the Captain Marvel the Kree was afraid of? If so they had the right to be. This woman on fire was clearly powerful, there was no doubting that.

In under a minute, the woman guided their ship to the planet, and thoughtlessly dropped it on the planet.

"Is everyone alright?" Thanos called back to passengers.

"I think so…" Wanda groaned as she stroked her head.

"What the fuck was that?!" Proxima shouted.

"Not what, but who," Thanos said as he unbuckled his straps. "And that is our target."

There was a silence of shock among the Red Order, all realizing that if things went south they had to fight someone that powerful.

"Shit…" Proxima cursed under her breath.

"Everything should be fine, as long as we remain calm and show that we mean no harm," Thanos said. Something about his deep, commanding voice was comforting to the women. All their nerves now at ease the unbuckled their seatbelts and were ready to go. With a couple of clicks of buttons and switches, the bay door behind the passenger's area. Light slipped in, revealing the area they landed in to be a forest like area. However the view could hardly be enjoyed because of a woman waiting at the bay door.

"What do you want?!" The woman shouted as she aimed a glowing fist. The women on the ship froze, unsure of how to respond with resulting in a fire fight.

"We only wish to speak," Thanos announced, walking towards the door. However he was stopped in his tracks when the woman launched a blast of energy at his feet.

"With all those infinity stones? I don't think so!" She kept a strong glare at Thanos. The tension in the air was thick as ever. She knew that he had all the infinity stones, yet she didn't hesitate to send a warning shot. Another demonstration of how powerful she was.

The woman's glance wandered behind Thanos and to the women behind him. "I'll speak with her only," she said, pointing at Natasha. "The rest of you stay on the ship."

Thanos looked back and gave Natasha a nod. And with that assurance, Natasha walked down the landing ramp, past Thanos and the smoking blast mark in front of him. At least the air was breathable she thought as she walked next to the woman.

"Follow me," the woman said as she took lead and walked towards the trees. Before following, Natasha looked back at her team one last time, only to be met with faces of worry from Nebula and Wanda, indifference from Proxima, and confidence from Thanos.

The two walked in silence until the tree line blocked the ship and they were out of hearing range.

"So, what's your name?" the woman asked with cheery tone and a long grin smeared on her face. Just like that the atmosphere changed and the tension was replaced with a light-hearted energy. Too nervous to even look in her general direction, the jovial tone gave Natasha the courage to finally catch a good look at the stranger.

Wearing a red, blue and gold uniform, the taller woman looked very human-like: white skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Though Natasha was most impressed was her body. What she lacked in boobs and ass, she more than made up for in strong, firm muscles not even rivaled by Proxima's own.

"Natasha Romanoff," she said.

The stranger paused in her tracks and glared at Natasha, before lunging at her. As Natasha assumed a battle pose, she quickly found herself in an embrace from the stranger.

"I knew you were human too!" the stranger jovially exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

"I'm… Glad…" Natasha managed to say, being severely constricted from the vice-gripped hug. "Sorry!" the stranger said before releasing Natasha.

"I guess I got too excited…" She said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Natasha said.

"Anyways, where are my manners?" the stranger said as continued to walk, with Natasha following. "My name is Carol Danvers. But out here people usually call me 'Captain Marvel'"

So this goofy, big-hearted woman really was Natasha's target?

"Nice to meet you Ms. Danvers," Natasha said as she offered a handshake, to which Carol responded to by scooping her off her feet and hugging her tightly once more. Though this time Natasha became flushed since her boobs were now smooshed against Carol's flat but hard chest.

"Sorry again!" Carol said as she dropped Natasha. She must have felt Natasha's boobs too, because her face was just as red as Natasha's when the hug was over.

"So, what brings you all the way into space anyways?" Natasha asked.

As the continued their walk, Carol explained her backstory. How she was exposed to the space stone, taken and manipulated by the Kree and returning to earth. Apparently Carol wasn't the only one manipulated by the Kree. The way they talked about Captain Marvel to Thanos, they made her seem like some merciless killer. But they were just covering their own asses.

While she was finishing her story on how she's currently helping the Skrull find refuge, sounds of people ahead of them grew closer.

"Speaking of," Carol walked towards some bushes, then suddenly vanished. Natasha was startled at first, but then realized based on how the light shimmered, she had walked through a cloaked area. Internally thanking Tony for showing her how his similar cloaking tech worked, Natasha walked through the cloaked wall.

Once Natasha passed through, she found Carol gazing at a great number of green humanoid aliens in the process of building a small town.

"And this is where the Skrulls have been rebuilding," Carol said, gesturing to the developing town. "Building has been rather slow, especially with the limited food and supplies. And even with all my powers I can't make food unfortunately…" Carol gazed down at her, distracted by the reminder of the Skrulls desperate situation. But before Natasha could share some words of reassurance, Carol shook her head and sprung back to life.

"Anyways! C'mon, I'll take you to my place," Carol said in a peppy tone, continuing her pace.

The further along they got through the building town, the more glares Natasha received from the Skrull.

"Ah don't worry about them," Carol said, draping her arm around Natasha. "They just don't get too many strangers. And besides, I'm sure a babe like you gets gawked at all the time!"

Natasha glanced away from Carol's grinning face, embarrassed from the obvious flirtation attempt. "You'd be surprised…" Natasha trailed off. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the compliment, it was just the setting was different. She never had someone publicly display their affection both physically and verbally. It was… different to say the least.

"Sorry, was that too much?" Carol asked, wearing a face of worry.

"No, no not at all," Natasha reassured her. "I just don't get complimented like that so I wasn't expecting it."

"Why not?! You're like _super _sexy! Like a freaking model!" Carol exclaimed. "You should be complimented at least a hundred times a day!"

"Oh, stop it…" Natasha said coyly.

"Absolutely not! If I looked like you, someone would have to drag me away from the mirror every day!"

"What do you mean? You are so gorgeous!" Natasha started getting swept up by Carol's endearing positive energy.

Carol blushed as she continued. "Thanks! But… I haven't been very intimate with someone in a very long time. Some of the women Skrull have offered, but they only want to because they feel like they owe me for helping them, which feels wrong to me… Which drives me crazy because I'm so freaking horny! And there's no porn out here and-"

After glancing at Natasha shocked expression, Carol quick became reserved and embarrassed.

"Too much again? Sorry I can get a bit overly honest when I'm excited…" she said, looking at the ground.

"No honestly I like it! It's refreshing," Natasha said. And it was true. Between Proxima hiding behind her hostility, Wanda's shyness, and Nebula saying whatever pleased everyone else, Carol's straight forward truth was delightful.

"Thanks!" Carol said, showing all teeth in her grin. "And here's my place."

The two climbed a bit of stairs and entered a small wooden cabin. The interior was simple, nothing too fancy or even high tech. space gear. Simply a bed, dining table, furnace and other basic necessities. Somehow the cabin matched Carol's personality: straight forward, earnest and sturdy.

"I know, kind of small but it gets the job done," Carol said as Natasha closed the door behind them.

"I really like it," Natasha said, earning a hardy smile from Carol.

"Take a seat, get comfortable, and make yourself at home." Carol's cheerfulness was truly contagious, as Natasha sat at the dining smiling like all hell.

Carol began reaching for her waist before she quickly paused when she noticed Natasha again. "Oh right, do you mind if I take this off? It's crazy sweaty under this."

Natasha couldn't nod any sooner. Carol released the top of her uniform from the belt, and pulled it off of her body. Then she released her pants from her hip, exposing her legs. Natasha felt herself become wet with arousal.

Carol's perfectly sculpted body glistened from the aforementioned sweat, highlighting her firm abs and biceps. Her upper body was perfectly matched with her lower, paired with thick thighs and a tighter ass. The only parts of Carol left to Natasha's imagination was covered by her gray sports bra and shorts, but even they looked stunning on her.

"Like what you see?" Carol teased. Natasha snapped back to reality, realizing she must have like a perverted idiot.

"Of course," Natasha said. She decided match Carol's upbeat energy and try giving her truth telling habit a try. "Have you seen your body? You look like a goddess!"

"Ha-ha thanks!" Carol grinned while blushing. "But I'm sure you look way better topless than me."

"Oh yeah?" Natasha zipped down her suit down to her waistline, then peeled back the top half, exposing her body. "See? No competition!" Natasha said. It may have seemed juvenile, comparing breast sizes like teenagers, but Natasha liked that Carol made her feel childish. That is to say the feeling of being young and genuinely excited for something. None of this seemed to even bother Carol, seeing as she was too preoccupied staring as Natasha's large bra covered boobs spilled out of the suit.

"Nope, no way… with boobs like those you win every time for sure!" Then suddenly Carol's attention snapped back to Natasha's face, "Right! Before I forget, I'm supposed to ask you what you're doing here."

"Well…" Natasha explained it all. Her life as an Avenger, Thanos' new crusade for peace, her time with Nebula, Proxima and Wanda. During the more… adult portions Carol became visually aroused, chest and face shining red while she squirmed in her seat. But she suddenly switched to a pissed off state when she heard what the Kree assigned Thanos to do.

"That's typical of the Kree! Always warping the truth to get what they want!" Carol said after she slammed a fist on the. It was startling to see the normally elated Carol genuinely angered.

Natasha leaned closer and gently put her hand on top of Carol's thigh, calming her down.

"Don't worry, I can tell Thanos that the Kree were lying and get everything sorted out," Natasha said with a soft smile. Carol reciprocated, smiling back while putting her hand atop Natasha's.

"Thanks I think the Skrulls would really appreciate that!" Carol said. "So do the people you guys bump into usually end up having sex with you?" her gazed locked onto Natasha's hefty chest.

"Only the hot ones like you," Natasha smirked.

"Oh…?" Carol guided Natasha's hand to her inner thigh, to which Natasha responded by stroking softly. "You think I'm hot?"

"Fucking gorgeous," Natasha leapt out her chair, pressing her and Carol's lips together. Carol moaned on Natasha's lips while she rubbed her entrance over her shorts. She gyrated her hips against Natasha's hand as the red-head's legs straddled her around hips. Nervous hands explored Natasha's body, caressing all over yet hesitating near her best features.

Of course, Carol said it herself: she hasn't been with another woman in quite some time, so Natasha was going to have to take lead a bit more. Natasha gripped Carol's hands firmly, then placed them over her own breasts. Carol sparred no time to squeeze Natasha's full boobs, earning a moan from the Avenger.

Either lust or confidence took over Carol, her kisses and caressing become ever more assertive. "Now let's see those award winning boobs," Carol breathed as she removed Natasha's bra. All of her hesitance now out the window, Carol quickly took a boob in her mouth, nibbling and sucking on it. With her other hand she began fondling the other exposed breast.

Natasha's fingers rubbed faster over Carol's shorts, gripping the blonde's hair while her tits were being played with. Hungrily, Natasha slipped her hand into Carol's shorts and delved her fingers inside Carol's warm, slit. It became more obvious that Carol hadn't been intimate in a long time judging from how soaked her entrance was from minimal stimulation over the pants.

Surprised by the sudden penetration, Carol's teeth clamped down on Natasha's nipple, causing her to grunt.

"I'm so sorry!" Carol pleaded. Little did she know that Natasha's grunt was from pleasure. Grinning, Natasha kissed Carol again, this time more wet and passionately.

"Don't ever apologize for doing that!" Natasha punctuated by sliding her fingers in and out of Carol. The only response Carol could give was a sharp moan escaping her lips. Carol silenced herself be sucking on Natasha's tits again, but this time biting harder on her nipples.

As the fingering continued, Carol became less focused on the boobs in front of her, struggling to keep herself composed. Though Natasha didn't seem to care, pumping with all the same vigor. As long as Carol felt good, Natasha was fine with it.

Feeling Carol's walls clench around her fingers, Natasha new the captain was getting close. Natasha stopped her thrusting, leaving only a couple of fingers deep inside. Carol whimpered to complain from the abrupt stop.

"You want me to make you cum?" Natasha whispered seductively.

Carol nodded her head, face flush from frustration.

"Then beg for it."

The confusion on Carol's face was swiftly replaced by lust before she began to plead. "Natasha, please make me cum! No one has made me cum in so long! I need this so badly, There's nothing in the fucking world I want more than to cum right now!"

Hesitant from the sudden cursing, Natasha pulled her fingers out and began rubbing on Carol's drenched clit. In a manner of seconds, Carol arched her back howled in the air "Fuck!" as her body became tense under Natasha. Juices gushed out of Carol's slit, covering Natasha's hand and pouring through her shorts and onto the chair.

As Carol's body melted on the chair, Natasha, still sitting on her lap, licked her fingers savouring Carol's sweet juices.

"Didn't think you would be a squirter," Natasha chuckled.

"It's been so long I almost forgot myself," Carol breathed, still reeling from her climax.

"Yeah I'm surprised you aren't dead from dehydration," both women began cackling at the joke. It was nice to have this kind of goofy, laidback sex for a change. Maybe it had to do with Carol being from earth causing them to have a similar sense of humor and mood.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you're full of jokes after I make you cum!" Before Natasha could question it, Carol already scooped her by the thighs. Kissing on the way, Carol carried Natasha until she tossed her onto the bed.

"You think you can make me cum so easily?" Natasha teased.

"Honey, I know I can," Carol said, smirking. She crawled onto the bed pulled off Natasha's bottoms before spreading her legs wide open. "In fact, I'm going to make you scream my name…" she teased while taking off her own clothes. Between the promise of screaming and Carol's stunning body, Natasha felt herself get even wetter between her legs.

Carol crawled between Natasha legs, sat up and pressed her hips against Natasha. She watched curiously as Carol maneuvered their legs and hips, until their legs were tangled together in a scissor-like fashion. Natasha's heart leapt when she felt that Carol's pussy has already gotten wet, especially after her wet explosion. However, Natasha's slit was like an ocean compared to Carol's, wet from the previous teasing.

Slow but steady, Carol began thrusting her hips forward, gliding her wet folds against Natasha's. With ease from both women being extraordinarily wet, Carol's guided her folds along Natasha's, pressing more firmly when on her clit. The lubrication between the two slits, trapped with no way to escape, begins to build up between the women. This feeling was new for Natasha, but the feeling of another warm, wet pussy was both therapeutic and pleasurable.

Moans fill the air as Carol's humping pace quickens. Natasha shut her eyes clenched the sheets of the bed as she slowly became over-stimulated. Watching Natasha's hypnotizing breasts jiggle with each thrust sent tingles of uncontrollable lust throughout Carol's body. Finally what caused Natasha to succumb to lust was when Carol planted strong hands on either of Natasha's boobs and began pinching her nipples.

"Ah! Fuck…" Natasha moaned, "This is so good!" Euphoria rippled through Natasha's core, curling her toes as her legs began to quiver.

"And who made you feel this good? Who's about to make you cum?" Carol tease, making her thrusts more deep and intense. Natasha wanted to rebel and be stubborn, gritting her teeth together. But with it only took a couple more of Carol's thrusts to send her over the edge.

"Carol!" Natasha screamed as her body quivered with pleasure, soaking the sheets beneath her. Carol with a wide grin, slowed down her thrusts allowing Natasha to still ride out her climax. After a several more humps and quivers, Natasha body relaxed and Carol unmounted her and laid next to her.

The two shared a long passionate kiss.

"I told you I'd make you scream," Carol said, retaining her smirk. Exhausted, all Natasha could do in response was nod her head. "What? I thought a sex pro like you would have no problem with that?"

Natasha playfully tossed a pillow at Carol, causing the two to giggle.

"In all my sex profession, I can honestly say I've never been with someone as sexy as you."

Carol blushed before burying her face in the pillow. Natasha enjoyed making the strong, laidback Captain Marvel feel bashful.

"So… is it like this every night with you guys?" Carol asked after coming up from the pillow.

"Mornings, days and evening too," Natasha quipped. Carol's eyes widen with both shock and intrigue.

"Well then… as long as Thanos can help me with something, count me in!" Carol grinned.

"But I didn't even ask if you wanted to join."

"Oh? Do you not want me there?"

"Hey I never said that!" Natasha giggled "Hmm… fine, but under one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Make me cum again."

The two sealed the deal with another tender kiss, before Carol slid down to between Natasha's legs and sent her moaning to heaven once again.


	7. Wanted: Warbird 2

"Fuck me harder!" Carol shouted as she rode Thanos' length on his throne. He tightened his grip on Carol's ass, grunts escaping his lips as he bounces Carol on his shaft. Covered in sweat, Carol wraps her arms around his neck to brace for his quickened pace.

Carol could definitely see herself spending a very long time a board this ship. After her afternoon with Natasha, she was properly introduced to the rest of her team, including Thanos. There Natasha told him that Carol was interested in joining their Red Order, to which he quickly agreed to. The only thing she asked for in return was that the Skrull were kept safe and hidden while they rebuilt. Also agreeing to her wish, Thanos used the Space stone to cast some sort of special veil around the settlement to keep them virtually undetectable.

Overall the rest of the members were… interesting to say the least. Carol was already familiar with Natasha, so they were pretty comfortable around each other. The other human – Wanda – was pretty timid; she didn't say much besides a basic greeting. Besides, before she could think of anything more to say, she was wrapped by the arm of Proxima. She didn't say much either, but not due to shyness as much as she was disinterested. After quickly scanning Carol up and down, she snorted before sharply saying her name.

Of all the women, Nebula was the one Carol had the most difficulty reading. At first, she gave a warm greeting, even hugging Carol when introducing herself. But as the scout ship travelled to the Sanctuary II, Carol decided to take the only seat next to Natasha. However subtle, when she thought Carol wasn't looking, Nebula gave her a death glare the whole ride.

Though their first impressions were mixed, Carol couldn't deny that each of these women were gorgeous. Each in their own special way. And Carol was excited to discover just how special each of them were.

Once they arrived in on the ship, and she was alone with Thanos in his throne room, he offered Carol one more way she could pleasure herself.

"I'm close," Thanos whispered, though difficult to hear through the sounds of Carol's cheeks slapping against him.

Carol brushed her lips against Thanos' ear, "I want it inside." With permission, Thanos quickened his pace for a couple more thrusts before plunging deep inside Carol, unloading himself inside her core. Biting her lips Carol writhed on the cock, enjoying herself on each pulsation of his climax.

Natasha certainly awoke something deep inside Carol. Before today, all Carol wanted was one partner to have simple sex with. But now that she had a taste of one woman, she wanted so much more, to have all sorts of partners, try all types of positions and kinks. Natasha opened a craving that was far from being satisfied.

When Thanos finished riding out his orgasm, Carol dismounted him as his cum spurted out from her and onto her legs.

"Your stamina is quite impressive," Thanos said, out of breath.

Carol smiled and blushed from the compliment, "you too big guy." She began collecting her clothing but before she put them on she paused, remembering her legs were drenched in cum.

"Oh right… where's the bathroom?"

"I will show you," Thanos said as he buckled his pants up.

The bathroom must have been a mile away, or at least felt that far to Carol. Awkwardness seemed to have slowed down time, making Carol aware of every second that passed. Sure she was confident in her body, but it was a whole new experience to be walking naked, cum spilling on her legs, with aliens gawking at her every move. To make matters worse, Thanos remained silence until they made it to the living area. He led Carol to the opened door with light shining out of it.

"This will be your living bed-" Thanos was interrupted by the action happening in the bedroom.

Natasha was sprawled on the bed, legs wide open with Nebula in between them making a meal of her. A poor attempt to muffle herself was made by Natasha as she covered her mouth with her hand. But her moans were still clearly audible. Natasha's hips bucked wildly as Nebula introduced her fingers to Natasha's entrance, adding slick sounds to the muffled moans.

Carol looked up at Thanos, only to see a face of disappointment.

"You will receive your tattoo tomorrow," Thanos simply said before making a quick escape. As he left he grumbled too himself, Carol only able to make out him saying 'not again.'

Hot with arousal, Carol bit her lips as her hand slide down her body to her core. But before she could do more, she froze when she locked eyes with Natasha in mid bliss. Smitten by Natasha stunning, flushed face, Carol felt her whole body become red.

Without saying a word Natasha kept her gaze at Carol, smirking at her as she put a single finger on her lips and winked. Carol saw this as some kind of invitation, so she slipped her fingers between her legs. They slipped in with ease, lubricated in part by Thanos' immense amount of cum still leaking from her entrance, but mostly from Carol's own juices of arousal.

"Damn, Nebula you're so fucking good!" Natasha moaned, still staring at Carol. Fingers moved more violently inside Carol the more Natasha stared at her. She felt like they shared a dirty secret right in front of Nebula.

Natasha had some sort of effect on her, like a spell that activated whenever she looked at her. Without even trying Natasha was incredibly sexy to Carol, so when the spy was trying to be sexy…

Unable to hold back, Carol used her other hand to begin rubbing her clit. After a few seconds of this she let escape a sharp moan, alerting Nebula to her presence. The blue woman whipped her head around, her shocked face glistening from Natasha's juices.

"I- uh…" Carol was speechless, all she could do was reactively remove her fingers from her wet core.

The other two women sprang to their feet, cleaning their naked bodies of any excess fluids.

"How long were you watching?" Natasha asked, playing dumb. Carol was confused at first, but quickly caught on. _Damn. _Natasha made her feel so naughty by keeping secrets like this.

"Not long…" Carol said. "But uh- I was told this is supposed to be my room right?"

"Oh yeah! We were just setting everything up when I bent over and this one just couldn't resist," Natasha replied as her and Nebula glanced at each other.

"This was had a real habit of getting distracted…" Natasha said before slapping Nebula's ass, causing her to giggle. Carol could tell that these two had some real chemistry between them, way more intense than what she and Natasha had. This momentarily upset Carol, but then she became content that they were happy together.

"I see my father broke you in," Nebula said, gazing at the cum still spilling from Carol.

Carol chuckled. "Yeah, he made a real mess of me huh?"

"Let's clean you up then," Natasha purred. Then in one fluid motion, she grabbed Carol's hand, pulled her close, and then pushed Carol onto the bed.

Before carol could react, Natasha and Nebula had already sank to their knees, creeping towards her. Carol welcomed them with open legs, inviting them in. The two began working on either of Carol's inner thighs, kissing and licking all the remaining cum. Carol sighed as she felt their breath on her already soaked slit.

Suddenly, carol moaned when she felt two warm tongues slowly glide up and down her folds. The tongues fought to explore all over her pussy, lapping up both cum and Carol's juices. Between laps, the women took short breaks to share each other's findings by kissing each other deeply. As carol watched this she became even more wet, feeling as though she was being shared as part of their affection.

"You two are so gorgeous," Carol sighed.

The women broke their kiss to smirk devilishly at Carol, before diving back into her muff. Nebula's tongue found its way to Carol's entrance, delving deep inside her tunnel. Meanwhile Natasha latched onto Carol's clit, swirling her tongue and sucking on the clit. Once the women found their rhythm, Carol writhed and squirmed in the bed, holding both the women's head to encourage their amazing work.

"Don't stop!" Carol said for good measure. Her pussy already sensitive from earlier self-pleasuring, Carol was shortly on the edge of climaxing. Carol's back arched as she gripped the sheets and screamed in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna-" Carol interrupted herself by screaming to the high heavens. Intense energy glowed from Carol's eyes, and blasted out of her palms, scorching the ceiling. Juices erupted from her core as her body tensed up from the orgasm. Natasha and Nebula continued to lap her up as Carol relaxed and the glowing energy vanished from her climax.

"How was it?" Nebula said.

"She literally shot the ceiling and came on our faces. Do you even need to ask?" Natasha teased.

The realization of her explosive orgasm suddenly hit Carol, shame washing over her.

"Damn! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, we can easily fix it," Natasha said as she and Nebula crawled up the bed to lay on either side of Carol. "What you should be apologizing for is not making those light shows when I made you cum!" Natasha playfully punched Carol, at which she grinned.

"It doesn't always happen! Just depends I guess. I don't always squirt either y'know!" the three women giggled.

Carol absolutely loved this feeling. Being teased. Able to be comfortably naked with people. Having people to talk with. And the sex of course.

"Not every time huh? We're going to have to test that theory then…" Natasha said before kissing Carol. An invading tongue broke through Carol's lips, inviting her to play. As their tongues danced with another, Nebula pecked at Carol's neck from behind while she caressed the Warbird's ass.

Natasha's hand explored Carol's body, until it found itself at Carol's soaked folds. Fingers slid inside Carol, pumping in and out. Carol moaned as Natasha was bringing her closer to another one of many orgasms she would have tonight before the three would fall in each other's embrace.

The sounds of a space-craft's engine was the first thing Carol heard as she woke from her slumber. The cold, metallic floor sent shivers throughout her naked body. Did she really fuck Natasha and Nebula so hard she ended up sleeping on the ground?

No, she definitely fell asleep in between them on the bed…

Carol attempted to sit up but as she did so, realized that her hand were bound behind her. Suddenly panic filled Carol as she sprung to her feet, noticing the bars trapping her in the room.

This wasn't her room, it was a jail cell.

Grunting and groaning, Carol tried to break the bondage on her wrists, but to no avail. She was utterly shock; this was the first time her super strength couldn't break through something. Growing ever more desperate, she attempted to kick the bars open but was quickly reminded that she was completely naked down to her feet.

The anxiety and panic only grew as Carol continued to hopelessly kick the bars with her bare feet. For the first time in decades she powerless, just another human. Then just when she considered giving up she suddenly remembered: she was always human. Even before all these cosmic powers, she never ran away from a problem. She always adapted and found a way.

"Would you give it a rest already you bitch?" a familiar voice said in the distance. Emerging from the darkness was an all too familiar figure matching who Carol suspected the voice belonged too?

"Minn-Erva?!"

There stood Carol's old teammate, appearing the same as she did the last time Carol saw her years ago. Her Starforce uniform covering her strong, curvy body, only exposing her beautiful but intense face.

"In the flesh, now would you keep it down? It's not going to work, so quit it!" Minn-Erva said, smugly.

"Why?! What did you do to me?!" Carol growled. Her blood was seething with anger. The people who robbed her of a normal life – who she hoped she was rid of – just suddenly reappeared. Ever so conveniently reappear right when she found a good place to live again.

After ruffling through her pockets, Minn-Erva pulled out a small, green chip. "Remember these?" she asked.

Carol said nothing as she glared at the inhibitor chip the Kree used to dampen her powers and practically control her like a slave.

"Of course you do," Minn-Erva said with a smirk "well, you've got about a dozen on you back."

Carol craned her neck to look at her back, though she couldn't exactly clearly, she was able to see the glow of the many activated chips.

"How did you even find me?"

"Oh that's the best part!" Minn-Erva said with faux enthusiasm, "I was sent to secretly track Thanos to make sure he would do the job right. And of course when he suddenly said he wasn't turning you in, I was ordered to retrieve you."

"You were able to sneak on the ship?" Carol asked.

"That wasn't even the hardest part of it all, the worst was following you around on the ship waiting for you to fall asleep," Minn-Erva replied.

Initially Carol infuriated by the invasion of privacy, then she became red with embarrassment when she remembered.

"You mean you were watching… the _whole _time?" Carol dreadfully asked.

"Oh yeah… And I must say, I knew you were a whore but…" Minn-Erva paused to look up and down Carol. "Fucking two sluts right after banging _the _Thanos? I'm truly impressed by how much of a whore you are."

"Did you hurt them?!" Carol snarled. She couldn't forgive herself if those girls got hurt because of her past catching up to her.

"And run the risk of those whores screaming? No, don't worry I didn't bother touch your sluts."

Carol felt a short moment of relief knowing that her new friends were okay.

But Minn-Erva's earlier words cut straight into Carol heart like sharp knives. She knew Minn-Erva was just trying to get in her head, but she couldn't deny there was some truth the harsh words. Was Carol really a whore now? She couldn't help but think this after thinking about how she went from years of no sex to joining a harem and having multiple in a day.

Feeling defeated, Carol leaned against the bars and looked at the floor, unable to make eye-contact with Minn-Erva. And of course, victorious, Minn-Erva chuckled to herself.

"Pathetic," Minn-Erva said to herself. "Anyways, like I said: keep quiet. It's a long trip back to Hala, and I wanna take a nap alright?"

Anger spiked back into Carol when hearing the name of the Kree home world, more specifically she wasn't excited about who she would find there.

As Minn-Erva began to walk away, Carol had to ask, "Is Yon-Rogg there?"

Minn-Erva froze in her tracks for a moment, then stormed back towards Carol. Anger written all over her face, she pressed her arm on the bars and leaned in close to Carol's face.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Minn-Erva snarled as she aggressively point at Carol. "I bet you just want to fuck him again, to show him how much of a good slut you've become for him, don't you?!"

Confused, Carol finally looked up at Minn-Erva's furious face. "Fuck him again? We never even did that in the first place!"

Minn-Erva slammed her palm against the bars, the sound echoing in the chamber. "Don't play dumb with me! We all saw how Yon-Rogg treated you like you were his precious pet! I know he had to be nice to you for the mission but still… The way you two looked at each other was something else. Meanwhile, I actually had to earn his respect and consider myself lucky if either of you looked at me… let alone fuck me!"

Carol paused for a moment, taken aback by the sudden hostility and rage coming from Minn-Erva. She was even more confused by the accusation against her. It was true, Carol never had any romantic relationship with Yon-Rogg, but she would be lying if she said she never at least thought about it…

The situation was growing worse, as Carol's prolonged silence made Minn-Erva even more annoyed. Carol had to think quickly on her feet if she wanted out of this cage. Then suddenly she remembered a story Natasha told her last night of how she was in a very similar situation. Captured by the enemy, unarmed and bond, her only option was to get creative with her body and use her… assets.

Not sure how that would work here though… Carol thought then she realized she was already half way there, being naked in front of her captor. She noticed that Minn-Erva was trying her best not to look down at Carol's nude body, so Carol had the assets portion taken care of. All she needed to do now was to seduce the enraged Minn-Erva… Then suddenly an idea came to her.

"Fine, you're right… I fucked him nearly every day" Carol said, faking her best defeated tone.

"I knew it!" Minn-Erva exclaimed.

Carol knew for her plan to work she had to het Minn-Erva riled up.

"Yeah all the time. Whenever we sparred he'd pin me down and could feel his hard cock pressed against my ass. Then he would slip my pants off and shove his sweaty cock in my ass and fuck me in the middle of the gym. And if we didn't finish in the gym we'd go to the showers and fuck each other's soapy bodies. Or sometimes during meals I'd suck his cock under the table. You may have been eating with him while he came down my throat."

"I- uh…" Minn-Erva was speechless as her face turned a completely darker shade of blue. It was safe to say she was riled up. Now for the home run.

"And if I'm going to be completely honest, sometimes I'd ask him if he wanted you to join us…" Carol sighed.

"What- really?" Minn-Erva said with mix of shock and flattery.

"Of course! Or at least I really wanted you to join. But Yon-Rogg… he always said no. He never said why but if you ask me, I think he was jealous of you." Carol leaned in closer to Minn-Erva, who suddenly became more submissive and avoided eye contact.

"W- Why would he be jealous of me?"

It was working, Minn-Erva was becoming flustered and unfocused from Carol's seduction. She was coming off as even a bit more docile and submissive.

"Well there were rumors going around that after you did some genetic experiments, you now have a dick and a pussy now." Still looking away, Minn-Erva's eyes widen with shock. "And the rumors also said that your dick is nice and big, so I think Yon-Rogg was just jealous that you were probably bigger than him."

"I doubt I'm bigger than him…" Minn-Erva awkwardly chuckled.

"I'll be the judge of that," Carol said, and before Minn-Erva could reply, Carol leaned into Minn-Erva's face and pressed her lips against Minn-Erva's.

At first Minn-Erva was stiff, shocked by Carol's advances. But after a moment she melted, moaning as she dug her fingers through Carol's long blonde hair. Minn-Erva hungrily pushed her tongue past Carol's lips, moaning as their tongues danced. Though the bar's separated them, the two still attempted to press their warm bodies against each other. Carol became even more frustrated that her hands were bound as Minn-Erva explored Carol, giving special attention to her ass.

Even through all the armor, Carol could feel the bulge between Minn-Erva's legs press against her. Carol broke the kiss and slinked down to her knees and looked up at Minn-Erva.

"Why are your pants still on?" Carol teased, before she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out as an invitation.

Grinning, Minn-Erva unbuckled her uniform pants until the plummeted down her legs to the ground. The way Minn-Erva's cock dangles between her legs made her mouth water. There's something about the fresh pre-cum glistening across its length that seems so mesmerizing. As Carol gazes, Minn-Erva pushes her hips between the bars to give Carol a closer view.

"So, is it bigger?" Minn-Erva asked.

Carol nodded in awe. "It's literally the best cock I've ever seen," Carol replied before kissing the tip of the shaft. She then layers the length with kisses and soft licks, teasing it in such a way to make in throb and twitch with every touch. Minn-Erva gripped the bars and moaned from the extensive teasing.

Gliding her tongue along the underside of the length, Carol is reminded of Minn-Erva's lady bits as she feels the heat radiating from it. Carol craned her neck to reach behind the cock and where one would commonly find balls on a male, Carol found Minn-Erva's pussy. Plunging her tongue into the warm, wet slit, Carol moaned as her tongue lapped the juices. Minn-Erva's legs began to quiver when Carol's tongue swirled and suckled on her clit.

Leaning back for air, Carol's wet lips smiled up at Minn-Erva.

"I can't decide whether I love your dick or pussy more…" Carol sighed.

Minn-Erva's length twitched in response to the compliment, like an over-elated puppy. "Maybe you should taste them both again to find out," she said.

"Not a bad idea at all."

Mouth still watering, Carol couldn't resist but to pull the tip of the shaft in her mouth and suck on it. Minn-Erva winced as she moaned in appreciation. After flicking and swirling her tongue on the head much to Minn-Erva's enjoyment, Carol begins to inch her mouth further down the length.

She began to slowly move her head up and down on the cock, taking in more and more with every bob. As she inched closer and closer down the shaft, Carol realized she may have underestimated its length, becoming overwhelmed and gagging when half way down the whole cock. Though she continued to bob at a faster pace Carol could only take in half the cock, taking short breaks to lick Minn-Erva's pussy.

As the sucking continued, Minn-Erva grew impatient with only half her length being wet.

"I thought you would be a better slut than this," Minn-Erva cracked. The lust seemed to have given her the confidence to return to her arrogant, rude persona once again. "Did you only suck half of Yon-Rogg and Thanos' cocks too?"

Annoyed, Minn-Erva gripped the hair at the back of Carol's head. In one fluid motion she then pulled Carol's head closer to her, forcing her to swallow the entire cock. Carol yelped from the sudden plunge of the cock now deep in her throat.

"Do you like my cock now, slut?"

At first Carol wanted to scream 'hell no' at Minn-Erva, but after taking a moment to grow accustomed to the shaft, she began to rather enjoy it.

"Mhmm" Carol moaned in agreeance. With that confirmation, Minn-Erva began relentlessly bobbing Carol's head on her cock. Gagging with every bob, tears began to stream down Carol's cheeks as her saliva glazes the cock. Minn-Erva grunts as she places her other hand on the back of Carol's head and begins violently thrusting into Carol's mouth, causing her to gag even louder.

"Fuck…" Minn-Erva moans as she pulls in Carol head for one more bob, keeping her cock deep in her throat. Her shaft pulsated in Carol's mouth as she shot her load down Carol's throat, causing Carol to moan from satisfaction. Meanwhile, juices gushed out of Minn-Erva's pussy, streaming down her thighs. Carol threw her head back for air, only for the remaining ropes of cum to paint her face.

"Did I fuck your face better than Yon-Rogg?" Minn-Erva said, exhausted from her orgasm.

Carol gulped down the cum in her mouth before answering, "Your cock tastes so much better!"

As Carol leaned back to relax her knees, she realized that her thighs were drench, dribbling in her own juices. Although the blowjob felt amazing, Carol was still extremely unsatisfied, especially since she was unable to touch herself during it all. And besides she still needed need to seduce her way out of this cage.

"But I still don't know, if it's better inside me." Carol purred. Then as seductively as she could, she rose to her feet, turned around, and pressed her ass against the bars. Minn-Erva look in awe as Carol's ass spilled around the bars, her wet slit glistening in between them.

"Well then, guess I have to show you that it is," Minn-Erva said. "But first…"

Carol waited in confusion, until she felt Minn-Erva's hot breath on her slit. Knowing what was coming next, Carol bent over, using her bound hands to grip a bar behind her. Carol whimpered as her folds were covered by one long lick of Minn-Erva's wet tongue. Her tongue flicks out along one of Carol's outer lips, running from the bottom of her entrance to the hood of her clit. Minn-Erva's tongue moved with such speed and hunger, it wasn't long until her toes curls as she arched her back. But before Carol could reach her climax, Minn-Erva pulled her face away from the slit.

"Damn…" Carol huffed, disappointed.

"Yeah I bet loved that didn't you slut?" Minn-Erva snarled. Though Carol wasn't exactly a fan of being degraded, she was so desperate to cum that she would do anything. Without hesitation, Carol nodded her head, only for Minn-Erva to laugh obnoxiously.

"And I don't know whose cum I just tasted," Minn-Erva said as she stripped of the remainder of her uniform, leaving only her bra and panties on. Carol blushed as she remembered the thick creampie Thanos gave her yesterday. "But mine will be the next one to drip out of your pussy."

Minn-Erva moved aside her own panties to expose the hard again cock which was already spilling out of her underwear. Placing one hand on carol's hips, Minn-Erva used the other to align her tip between the bars and with Carol's wet slit, lightly pressing on the entrance. Carol bites her lip in anticipation, but before she knows it, Minn-Erva plunged most of her length into Carol. Strong hands grip Carol's waist before Minn-Erva began furiously thrusting her hips into Carol.

Sounds of wet sex and Carol's slutty moans filled the echoic chamber. Carol knew that the only thing stopping Minn-Erva from going at full force and using her whole length was the prison bars dividing them. Yet in spite of that, Carol felt herself melting into pleasure, knees weak like jelly as Minn-Erva fills her with the girthy shaft. But then a quick slap on the ass pulls her back into reality.

"You want it rougher don't you?" Minn-Erva said between thrusts.

All Carol could manage was whimper to agree. Carol gasped as Minn-Erva reached past the bars to grip her long blonde hair. She pulled Carol's head up and continues to ram her cock into her, but somehow at a faster pace.

If asked mere days ago, Carol would say that she wanted slow, passionate, intimate sex with a partner she'd grown to love. But after recent events, her opinion has completely shifted. Even though Minn-Erva was her enemy, she couldn't deny how sexy she was and how excellent she was at fucking. At this point, Carol just enjoyed fucking. Didn't matter so much as with who but rather if she was having a good time. Though it felt amazing, she had to refocus on why she was fucking in the first place.

As Minn-Erva continued to ram Carol's behind, Minn-Erva grip loosened ever so slightly. Using this opportunity, after Minn-Erva slammed her hips into Carol, she toppled over onto the ground. It appeared as though a combination of Carol's unsteady pose and Minn-Erva's forceful thrusts launched Carol to the floor.

"Ha, looks like I fuck a little _too _well," Minn-Erva said, "now get back up here so I can cum."

"Wait… I wanna be on top this time," Carol said on her knees.

"So you want me to go inside you jail cell?" Minn-Erva laughed. "How stupid do you think I am?"

_Stupid enough to fall for what's next, _Carol wanted to say, but instead she said, "Please!? You were right, I'm just a horny slut! All I want is to feel your big cock deep inside me!"

Minn-Erva froze by the bars, starring at Carol's sweaty body as she contemplated on what to do. Her decision was made evident before she acted by her wet cock growing larger as she thought. After reaching into her bra, Minn-Erva pulled out a collection of keys on the ring, using one of them to click open the lock.

"No funny business, got it?" Minn-Erva threatened as she cautiously entered the cell.

"No promises," Carol winked. If it was so easy for Carol, imagine how quick it would be for Natasha, Carol thought to herself.

Storing the key back in her bra, Minn-Erva pulled off her panties as she laid down on the floor, cock throbbing for attention. Sparring no time, Carol crawled over to Minn-Erva, facing her as she straddled her hips. Once Minn-Erva positioned her tip at Carol's entrance, the warbird slammed her hips down. The two women moaned as their hips collided, the hard shaft quickly filling the wet slit.

Slow and gentle at first, Carol began bouncing on the blue shaft. Minn-Erva watched in awe as carol's tight body rhythmically moved on her shaft. She squeezed Carol's ass to support herself as she thrusted upwards to match Carol's bounces.

"Harder!" Carol screamed. Minn-Erva responded by spanking Carol in between thrusts, motivating the human to ride even faster.

Minn-Erva sprang up, thrusting even harder as she locked lips with Carol. Warm bodies now pressed against each other, Carol couldn't resist but to slip her hands under Minn-Erva's bra, fondling and pinching the blue breasts. As fingers dug deep in her ass and a cock pulsating inside her, Carol knew Minn-Erva was close.

"Cum inside your slut," Carol whispered in Minn-Erva's ear.

"Fuck…" Minn-Erva moaned as she was sent over the edge. Grunting like an animal, Minn-Erva thrusted her rod deep inside Carol as streams of her cum exploded inside. Once her climax was finished she collapsed to the ground, huffing for air in exhaustion.

"That was amazing…" Carol said, absently as she unmounted Minn-Erva and stood up.

"Yeah not bad at all…" Minn-Erva dreamily. "Hey, so maybe I could tell the leaders back home that you got away, and maybe we could go a couple more rounds and-" she was interrupted by the jail cell door being slammed shut.

"Wow, I'm glad to hear that you had a change of heart! Really it's touching," Carol said, sarcastically from the outside of the cell.

Angry, Minn-Erva leapt to her feet and lunged at the bars. "What!? How did you-"

"Looking for these?" Carol teased as she displayed Minn-Erva's keys. She clicked a button on them, commanding all the inhibitor chips on her back to plop off.

"When did-" Minn-Erva patted her bra, looking for the keys that were now missing.

"Oh how the tables have turned. First you mock me for getting caught because I was such a slut, and now here you are, locked up because you were too much of a slut to notice I robbed you blind." Carol eyes glowed with energy to punctuate.

"Fuck you!" Minn-Erva snarled, overwhelmed with rage as she slammed the bars.

"You already did that, and look where it got you…" Carol said, grinning cheek to cheek.

Carol felt completely victorious. And seeing Minn-Erva completely lose it was the cherry on the cake.

"Now while I bring us back to Thanos, I want you to think about what got you here, and how calling people names can be very mean," Carol mocked in a condescending tone.

As Carol began to walk away, Minn-Erva began laughing hysterically.

Feeling as though she was being mocked at, Carol marched back to the bars.

"What's so funny?"

"I admit defeat, you absolutely bested me," Minn-Erva's attitude completely shifted from enraged to calm. "You got my respect. And if I'm being honest, got a lot sexier in my book"

Carol paused for a moment, shocked by Minn-Erva's words. "Well… thanks."

"And you know… it is a pretty long ride back to Thanos' ship, so we'd have a bunch of time to kill…" Minn-Erva said, stroking her hard shaft through the bars.

Carol looked down at the hard rod and bit her lips, "I mean… I don't see why not…"

Carol leaned in and pressed her lips against Minn-Erva, who was furiously stroking her length with two hands. After brushing Minn-Erva's hands away from her cock, Carol replaced them with her own as she began to stroke.

"You want me to come in there and fuck you?" Carol whispered.

Minn-Erva nodded.

"Want me to make you cum like a little slut?"

Minn-Erva nodded again.

"Then beg for it."

Minn-Erva looked at Carol confused.

"Beg for me to fuck you like the slut you are," Carol said, stroking faster.

After hesitating for some time, Minn-Erva eventually spoke up.

"Please Vers! Fuck me like a no good dirty slut! Make me scream your name over and over again until I can't feel my cock or pussy! Please make me a wet, quivering mess!"

Elated, Carol kissed Minn-Erva, but more wet and hungrily.

"That'll teach you," Carol said. Before Minn-Erva could question, she winced in pain as Carol squeeze tight on her shaft.

"What are you-" Minn-Erva groaned as Carol gripped even tighter.

"You think I'm as dumb as you? That I'd fall for the same thing as you?" Carol released Minn-Erva's shaft, causing the blue woman to flop to the ground in pain.

"How embarrassing…" Carol said as she walked out.

"I did mean it though! You have my respect." Minn-Erva said before Carol slammed the door behind her.

As Carol piloted the ship back, she thought back on whether Minn-Erva actually meant that, or if that was just another cheap trick.


	8. Come Over Day

"Do remind me, why is it you came along with me?" Thanos asked Natasha in the throne room.

When Natasha was asked to stay behind after a regular Red Order meeting, she expected something a little more… raunchy would be happening. Especially since Carol had just brought in her old ally turned enemy Minn-Erva, the Thanos needed a bit more to feel satisfied.

"Uh… Well…" Natasha said hesitantly. Completely blind-sided, Natasha zipped up her black suit in disappointment. She hadn't thought about this in a long time. In fact, she hadn't thought about it at all since she first stepped through that portal two months ago.

"Of all the Red Order members, you are the only one who has not asked me to grant what you desire with the stone," Thanos said.

"Is that so?" Natasha inquired. Though she knew this to be true already.

"Yes. Nebula asked for her old body, whereas Proxima requested a new one so to speak. Wanda wished to be relieved of her grief. Carol and Minn-Erva both asked for protection from Kree Empire for themselves and the Skrull." Thanos lectured. "And yet, you are the only one without any desires, why is that?"

After taking in the listing of everyone's wishes, Natasha felt as though she was being accused of something, suddenly feeling the need to go on the defensive.

"Well, did it occur to you that I don't have anything I want to change for myself, and maybe I just desired sex?" Natasha immediately regretted snapping like that, remembering how powerful the person she was talking to was.

"So this is some sort of lustful retirement for you?" Thanos said sternly as he rose from his throne. Though he approached Natasha with little hostility, she still felt intimidated. But she was not going to let that show.

"No that's not it at all," Natasha said, staring Thanos straight in the eye. "Just curious what you thought of me."

Thanos glared at Natasha in silence for several moments, where she stared right back up at him. Then suddenly they both grinned at each other and lightly snickered. Whatever potential rough tension that was present was quickly alleviated; crisis averted.

"Always the schemer," Thanos said. "But alas, I still am truly curious why you are here and have yet to as anything of me."

Natasha did pause to genuinely think of why she did come with Thanos. _What reason did I have of leaving Earth and the Avengers? _Then just like that it all came back to her.

"Truth be told there wasn't much left for me back on Earth," Natasha said softly. "I lived for the mission: save lives one threat at a time. But you've seen them now, they can defeat the likes of you…"

Natasha paused to see if Thanos would take offense at the reminder of his future failure, to which he did not. "…The team had outgrown me, and the threats we faced even more so. And so I considered retiring, or taking a less direct role on the team. But then you came to me and said that you needed _my _help to save the universe? How could I say no?"

"So your wish is to save the universe?"

"I suppose it is."

During Natasha whole retelling, Thanos' expression remained indifferent throughout. But as soon as Natasha gave her answer, his face lit up as a grin crept across his face.

"Just as I suspected. Of all the women I've gathered, you are the only one who has a selfless wish," Thanos said. "Even the Captain Marvel only asked for the Skrulls' protection just so she could venture of and pursue sexual desires." Natasha was shocked, as this was the first time she'd seen Thanos this jovial before.

The more she thought about his words, the more she realized Thanos was wrong. Yes, all the women asked for changes to themselves, Natasha was no better. What she said about saving the world was true, that sometimes felt like a job to her and going with Thanos was just the next promotion.

In truth, what she wanted most was to seek out physical companionship. A girlfriend. A boyfriend. A friend with benefits. Hell, even a mistress would've sufficed. Because she'd burned all those bridges she had on Earth.

She wanted Clint Barton, but he was conflicted between her and another woman who would eventually be his wife, but before Clint could even make the decision Natasha cut him off romantically. She wanted Tony Stark but saw how he was with Pepper Potts, and she became jealous, and eventually cut off any potential romantic feelings she could have had. She wanted Steve Rodgers, but he had a weird thing for Peggy's niece so she cut him off too.

This pattern of jealousy repeated itself until she was left with no potential partners on Earth.

"And this selflessness is why I feel you truly understand my mission," Thanos said, snapping Natasha back to reality. "And is the reason why I'm making you head of the Red Order."

"What? Me?" Natasha's eyes widen from the surprising news. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Not only do you have leadership experience, I am confident that you will make the right decisions whenever I am absent and not readily available."

Natasha wanted to feel excited, but she had no idea what this job would even entail nor why this came out of the blue.

"I am honoured to have been chosen for the position, but why are you talking as if you're going to die soon or something?" Natasha asked.

"Not such a drastic situation at the moment, you see I will be gone for some time…"

So much to do, yet so little time. After being told of Thanos' troubling trip, she was given a couple orders to carry out as the new leader. First thing's first: she needed to clear things up with Nebula.

The words of Steve echoed through her mind.

_As a leader, respect will only get you so far. To be successful you need your team to genuinely like you. _

There was an underlying problem with her and Nebula that she'd been ignoring. Simply because they acted like it didn't exist. They still had sex regularly, but the chemistry was completely absent. So before Natasha could fully act as leader she needed zero tension with everyone.

Natasha marched to the living quarters, confidence boosting her energy with each step. Eventually she found her way to the living hall, where she was greeted by the usual sound of Proxima relentlessly fucking little Wanda. _Truly disgusting, _Natasha thought, but she had other things on her plate to deal with.

Upon entering her room, Natasha laid witness to a peaceful Nebula lying in bed and reading a book. An odd juxtaposition from the animalistic grunts from outside. Even though Natasha closing the door was clearly audible, Nebula didn't show an inkling of concern. The silent treatment had also become common between the two lately as well.

Natasha plopped on to the bed and sat next to Nebula. "We need to talk," the spy said.

Nebula closed her book and glared at Natasha with an unamused look. "About what?"

"Well… Thanos kind of made me leader of the Red Order…"

Shocked, Nebula sat up on the bed, eyes wide. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah I know hard to believe but it's true. But it's mostly for him to delegate to me at times that he's gone or busy," Natasha said.

"Oh? Is he going somewhere?" nebula asked.

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk about right now. As leader, I want you to be at my right side…" Natasha said as Nebula's expression lightened up. "But first we need to get rid of this… tension between us."

Nebula looked down in shame, "What do you mean?"

"The other day you asked me 'Am I not good enough?' what was that all about?"

Nebula continued to look away but in silence.

"I need to know if you're mad at me," Natasha said as she held Nebula's hand. "I hate seeing you pissed off at me like this. Though the sex _has _been a bit more aggressive."

Nebula chuckled at Natasha's teasing and looked up at Natasha with soft, sad eyes. Natasha felt genuinely afraid of what would come next, if this would be the end of them.

"It's like… you're obsessed with her…" Nebula grumbled.

"Obsessed with who?"

Nebula paused before answering, "Wanda! I can tell it's all you can think about! Every time you see or hear her doing anything with Proxima you act like a child! You either want to outdo them, or stop being close with me all together!"

Not once had Natasha seen Nebula exhibit such frustration before. Even when she was being dominate by Proxima she was still calm and relaxed. This must have really been bringing her down for some time.

"I… I'm sorry…" Natasha managed to say. She was doing it again. Cutting people out because of her encompassing jealousy. But she couldn't run away from this, not again like how she did on Earth. She needed to let it all our before it built up more in her heart.

"It's just… hard seeing her with someone else," Natasha said. "I know it's no excuse, but imagine if it was Gamora instead…"

Taking a moment to think, Nebula paused before replying, "Yeah I've met Proxima, I guess if my sister was fucking _her_ of all people I'd pretty pissed."

The two laughed together, allowing all the anger and tension to escape with it. Natasha smiled softly at Nebula as she held both of her hands.

"So as my second in command, you have to promise to kick my ass if I ever get out of line, or start getting jealous again alright?"

"Understood, captain" Nebula teased, before lightly kissing Natasha. The kiss was soft and sweet, filled with the passion that was long missing between the two of them.

"It is pretty strange though," Nebula said as she broke the kiss.

"What is?"

"Well even though we all kind of started out by having sex with whoever we wanted, somehow we ended up being exclusive to couples."

"Hmmm…"

Nebula's astute observation gave Natasha a great idea.

Once their heart to heart (and a bit of fooling around) was over, Natasha and Nebula gathered the remaining Red Order team into Natasha's room. Not an easy task one might add, seeing as the pairs of Proxima, Wanda and Carol, Minn-Erva were each going at it in their respective rooms.

"This better be good," Proxima snarled on the chair, with Wanda comfortably sitting her in lap. "Oh be nice daddy," Wanda purred before planting kiss on Proxima's cheek, embarrassing the larger woman.

Natasha thought she'd be jealous at the sight of Wanda and Proxima, and yet all she felt relief. For starters, it absolutely hilarious to see Proxima embarrassed from her public display of affection. Then not to mention hearing Wanda call Proxima 'daddy' was somehow good news. Not 'mommy' but 'daddy'. Was Wanda reserving the nickname 'mommy' for Natasha?

"Yeah, we were kind of in the middle of something and-" Minn-Erva leaning against the wall was interrupted by Carol next to her, punching her on the arm. The Warbird then gave Natasha a quick grin and thumbs up.

"Alright then," Natasha said as she rose from her seat on the bed next to Nebula. Proxima, Wanda, Minn-Erva, Carol, Nebula; Natasha could feel all their eyes on her. Public speaking never made Natasha nervous but with a group like this she had no idea how everyone would react.

"I'll just cut straight to it: before Thanos left earlier today, he made me the leader of the Red Order," Natasha announced.

There was an unsettling silence in the room. No one made a sound yet their faces spoke volumes. With the exception of Nebula, all of them looked at Natasha with a surprised look on their face, almost in disbelief at the news.

Of course it was Proxima who broke the silence with her obnoxious laughter, "Ha! As if! Can't believe you wasted my time with this fucking joke…" As Proxima begins to shuffle Wanda off of her and stand up, Natasha begins to unzip her black suit.

"Oh what are you doing? You think your tits can-" Proxima stopped to stare at Natasha exposed body.

Though Natasha naked figure was nothing short of perfection, that's not what caught Proxima's attention. In addition to the tattoo of the six infinity stones, Natasha's tattoo now had golden circles surrounding each coloured circle.

Proxima glared at Natasha waist with such contempt that she was practically growling at the woman. "Impossible…" she growled.

"Don't worry, you'll love me as a leader," Natasha said as she seductively approached the pissed off Proxima. "Because my first order as leader is: weekly orgy!"

The women looked at Natasha with a mixture of both confusion and arousal. Nebula was right, the group started out with everyone fucking who they wanted, whenever they wanted. But now that everyone was coupling up, everyone was sticking with the same partner. This way, not only will the women bond with each other, but it will break down the barriers they all put up.

"What are you talking about?" Minn-Erva asked.

"Well it's pretty simple: every week we are going to meet up somewhere and have the time of our life! The only twist is you have to get with someone you don't usually fuck. Y'know to keep things exciting and different." Natasha said.

They all began to come around to the idea, smiling and nodding to one another. All except for Proxima who was still standing there sternly, though her expression had softened a bit. Not even she could resist the idea of an orgy.

"So… when does this stupid 'weekly orgy' shit start anyways?" Proxima said, attempting to hide her lust by scowling.

"Right now," Natasha said as she, in one fluid motion, pulled Proxima's face down, and planted a hungry, lustful kiss on her lips. Proxima thought of stopping the kiss as she gripped Natasha's arms, but was quickly pacified when Natasha began stroking the bulge in her pants. Moaning on Natasha lips, Proxima glided her hands traveled down to aggressively squeeze Natasha's full ass.

Just as Natasha passed her tongue through Proxima's lips, she yelped from feeling unexpected hands. She turned around to see Minn-Erva, whose hands were now cupping Natasha's large breasts.

"Don't act so surprised, it was your idea," Minn-Erva purred in between kissing Natasha's neck.

Breathing heavily, Natasha moaned as she feels the warm bodies of the two aliens sandwiching herself. Before going back to kissing Proxima, Natasha catches a glimpse of Nebula caught in a very similar situation.

Wrapped around Nebula's left arm was Wanda, nibbling on the blue neck as her ass was being groped by Nebula. On her right was Carol passionately making out with her as Nebula's hand dug deep in Carol's hair. Natasha could practically feel the wetness and desire grow between her legs due to the excitement of seeing her plan succeeding.

Feeling Proxima's length in her hand and Minn-Erva's hard pressed against her ass, Natasha decided the two had enough teasing. Breaking the kiss, Natasha sank to her knees and immediately began fumbling with Proxima's pants buckles.

"So eager! Glad to see our leader is still a horny slut," Proxima said, devilishly grinning.

"Yeah well, I just want to get started before you cum from foreplay. Again…" Natasha joked, completely destroying Proxima's grin. Minn-Erva snickered as she moved beside Proxima, gaining a more opportune angle on Natasha.

After another moment passed, Natasha successfully unbuckled Proxima's suit, letting her outfit slide down to her ankle. As Proxima's cock became free, it sprung to life smacking Natasha on the cheek.

"Bigger than you remember?" Proxima teased. Out of spite, Natasha shuffled closer to Minn-Erva's waist and began working on her pants, all the while staring right at Proxima. The grey woman growled in annoyance, her cock now waggling and throbbing in the air for attention.

Natasha managed to undo Minn-Erva's clothing, allowing her shaft to finally be exposed as well. The size of Minn-Erva's length was only comparable to Proxima's, Natasha thought as a drop of precum formed on the tip of Minn-Erva. Natasha unconsciously licked her succulent lips before leaning in to lick the sweet fluid off the tip. _Surprisingly tasty, _Natasha thought as she slowly stroked Minn-Erva's length.

Unsure of why, but Natasha thought Proxima was at her sexiest when she was angry, so she was going to do her best to piss her off. _Punish her for being impatient! Show her what she's missing out on! Remind her whose boss! _All these thoughts filled Natasha's mind, motivating her all the more to taunt Proxima.

Gently and attentively, Natasha glided her tongue flatly around Minn-Erva's tip, before theatrically trailing it down his shaft. She then kissed at Minn-Erva's crotch as she continued to tug at her shaft a bit as she leaned down further, lapping at the juices of Minn-Erva's slit.

At this point, Minn-Erva had caught on to Natasha's game, moaning and grunting from Natasha's fine work. "Fuck that's good…" she breathed. Proxima was practically growling with jealousy when she reached to stroke her own shaft. But her hand's path was blocked by Natasha slapping it out of the way.

Both Proxima and Natasha had a glared at each other, only for Proxima to eventually concede, remembering who Thanos elected leader. Disgruntled, Proxima snarled before she put her hand back to her sides.

"That's a good girl," Natasha mocked, much to Proxima's dismay. _God, it pays to be queen, _Natasha thought, internally celebrating her victory.

Sliding her mouth back to Minn-Erva, Natasha licked and kissed every quarter-inch of Minn-Erva's shaft, until she found her soaked lips back at the head. She gave her tongue one more spin around it, before taking the length into her mouth.

Slowly, at first, Natasha moves her mouth up and down the length. As Natasha's head sinks closer and closer to the base of the cock, Minn-Erva's moans grow ever louder. She sank down a little bit, sucked for a bit until her nose was pressed against Minn-Erva's stomach. Allowing the cock to nestle deep within her throat, Natasha eventually came up for air.

Sloppily stroking Minn-Erva's soaked shaft, Natasha moves her attention back to Proxima, who is visibly uncomfortable from being blue balled.

"You want me to touch your cock?" Natasha said to Proxima in a demeaning tone.

Anger flashed on Proxima's face for a moment, before quickly replace by lust.

"Yes! So much!" Proxima said.

"Then beg," Natasha commanded, echoing her words from their first encounter.

After spending only a bit of time with Proxima Natasha quickly picked up on Proxima's weakness: her sexual hunger. Deny her of an orgasm for only a short time, and like a starved puppy she will do whatever it takes to cum. Natasha had considered using this to win back Wanda, but she knew that she could only use this trick a couple of times before Proxima would catch on. Plus, Natasha never even got the opportunity to even fuck Proxima due to her being attached to Wanda.

Shooting Natasha another dirty look, Proxima had succumb again to her lust.

"Please suck my cock!" Proxima pleaded.

"Oh, I know first-hand that you can do better than that," Natasha teased before giving Minn-Erva shaft a kiss.

"Please Natasha! There's nothing I want more than for you to stick my dirty cock down your beautiful mouth! Please let me cum!" Proxima squealed.

And with those words, Natasha leaned forward towards Proxima's shaft, filling her mouth. Proxima whimpered as it only took Natasha mere seconds to swallow the whole cock, having it fit snuggly in deep in her throat. Once her mouth was at the base of the cock, Natasha looked up and winked at Proxima, causing her to blush and look away. Natasha begins to quickly bob on the familiar cock, drenching it as she stroked Minn-Erva's shaft.

Still wanting to tease Proxima and honestly in need of a break, Natasha let's Proxima's shaft out of her mouth and strokes both women's cocks.

"Aren't you two lucky to have such a great leader like me?" Natasha asked seductively.

The two women responded by moaning from Natasha gracious hand job. Satisfied by their answer, Natasha quickly alternated between sucking on Minn-Erva's and Proxima's shafts, being sure to keep both involved and giving them each the special care they needed.

Meanwhile, Nebula was having the time of her life. Making out with these two gorgeous women, multiple soft, warm hands exploring her body, what else could she ask for? It was like all her frustrations and anger washed away with each kiss, her tension released with every moan.

In order to bring things to the next level however, she need one of these women to dominate her. Nebula wasn't ashamed of her need to be topped, though she was often hesitant to bring it up. Asking to be dominated by someone who wasn't already a top proved to be… difficult. Often it discouraged the lover, making them feel inadequate. So Nebula had to be sure to use her best judgement to decide who of her lovers would be a top.

Initially, she thought Wanda would be the last person to be a top on this whole ship based on what Natasha told her. But seeing how she seamlessly tamed Proxima earlier disproved her perception of Wanda. It takes a special person to tame Proxima, which is why she liked Natasha so much – she was able to do it within minutes of meeting Proxima.

Then there's Carol, who physically seems imposing and practically radiating top energy. But her kind and positive personality conflicts with her outward appearance, giving her a gentle giant vibe. But again, she was able to have Minn-Erva – who definitely seems like a top -wrapped around her finger like it was nothing.

These earthlings must be made of something else.

While Nebula was caught in her mind, contemplating who could satisfy her best, she failed to notice Carol and Wanda mischievously smirk at one another. The two humans broke their kiss with Nebula and gently pushed her onto the bed. Biting her lips at the sight of Nebula's shapely body, Carol crawled on top of Nebula, kneeling above her as she pinned Nebula's blue arms above her own head.

"Natasha told us all about your favourite treat," Carol said, her face towering over Nebula. As nebula's face darkened from embarrassment, she felt conflicted between being pissed at Natty for exposing her kink, or relieved that she saved Nebula the embarrassment of having to explain it.

"Isn't that right Wanda?"

Right on cue Wanda slithered behind Carol, cupping the older woman's dangling boobs. "Yup that's right! But only if she's a good girl, remember?"

Carol's face lit up with devious intent, "Of course! So Nebula, have you been a good girl…?"

Nebula took a moment before answering, lost in her own fantasies of what these stunning women above were going to do to her.

"Yes! I've been such a good girl!" Nebula pleaded.

"Does a good girl want a treat?" Carol grinned.

Writhing and worming beneath Carol, Nebula could hardly stay still at the thought of what was coming next.

"Yes please!"

"Good manners! Now open wide…"

Nebula sparred no time parting her lips wide open, sticking her tongue out to welcome the sweet treat. Carol pursed her lips as her spit slowly descended from her mouth, connected to herself by a long silver strand. Breathing heavy with anticipation, Nebula moaned as the saliva finally broke from the string and landed straight in her mouth.

"Mmmm…" Nebula moaned, salaciously grinning as she swallowed the spit.

"Good girl! Here comes another treat!" Carol said enthusiastically.

Eyes closed and mouth open, Nebula prepared herself for another treat. Wanda leaned in past Carol to get closer to Nebula for her treat. However, Wanda was tactless compared to Carol. Instead of taking her time with it, Wanda quickly spat at Nebula, hardly taking the time to even aim. The silver glob quickly launched itself onto Nebula's cheek, much to her disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you said you were a good girl?" Carol scolded as her and Wanda rose from Nebula, "and yet you wasted Wanda's treat like that…"

"I'm sorry!" nebula pleaded, no one was more disappointed than her that she missed out on the treat. "I didn't mean to-"

"No excuses!" Carol interrupted. "Now you need to be punished!"

Curious, Wanda glances at Carol who nods her head at Nebula chest, and smirks creep on their faces. The two slide down either side of Nebula's body until they are face to face with small, but nonetheless gorgeous blue boobs. Nebula sharply gasps as the two begin playing roughly with her boobs. Pinching, squeezing and kneading, Carol and Wanda left no part of Nebula's boobs untouched, making sure that their punishment was thorough.

Eventually, Carol ran her tongue up the underside of a boob, tasting the sweet, smooth tit until she found herself at the dark blue peak. Nebula squeals with pleasure as Carol's tongue circles around her nipple, slowly making its way towards the tender peak. As Carol flicked her tongue on the hard nipple, Nebula arched her back off the bed, burying Carol's face deeper in her chest.

Desperate for more, Nebula reaches to grip carol's head, but as Wanda gestures with her hand, and invisible force pinned her hands back above her head. _Must be that strange power Natty mentioned, _Nebula thought as Wanda grinned at her.

Nebula's hips not-so-subtly buck for attention, the arousal she felt between her legs reaching its peak. As if Nebula's prayers were heard, she felt Carol's hand slink down her inner thigh.

"Yes…" Nebula moaned as she spread her legs wide open, inviting Carol's fingers in.

Carol let her fingers circle around Nebula's folds, spreading the juices that leaked freely from between her thick folds. Soon a hot wetness soon coats Carol's fingertips, making it easy for her to slide her fingers inside Nebula's entrance. The silky, soaked pussy clenched tightly around Carol's fingers as they glided in and out of Nebula. Rocking her hips forward, Nebula was practically riding Carol's fingers, wanting more friction to enjoy the euphoric feelings.

As Nebula closes her eyes, being lost in lust and pleasure, Wanda couldn't help but stare in awe of her. Her face looked so gracious and beautiful when she was being fucked, especially her mouth. Wanda's gaze was specifically fixated on Nebula's mouth. The way it went agape, how she bit her lips, everything about Nebula's mouth turned on Wanda in all the right ways. _No wonder Natasha fell for her. _

Unable to resist those luscious lips, Wanda propped herself up closer to Nebula's face and cupped her cheek. Nebula composed herself enough to look at Wanda gazing lovingly at her face. Nebula always thought Wanda was a bit cute, but limited any positive thoughts about her because of Natasha's jealousy.

But now that that was cleared up, Nebula finally had the chance to actually gaze at Wanda. And damn was she stunning. Her soft, pale face looked absolutely precious no matter the lighting or angle. This was one of the nicest face Nebula had ever seen in her whole life.

After a moment of basking in each other's beauty, it was inevitable that the two women's lips would crash into each. Nebula's sweet taste flooded Wanda, and desperate for more she flicked her lips on Nebula's mouth. Moaning on Wanda's tongue, Nebula parted her lips to allow her own tongue to be locked with Wanda's.

Feeling her core in heat and soaked, Wanda wanted nothing more than to cum on Nebula. So she straddled herself on Nebula's leg, and began grinding. Spreading her juices all over Nebula's legs, Wanda's moans grew ever louder, sending sensual vibrations on Nebula's lips.

Between Carol sucking her boobs and fingering her, and Wanda's sweet kisses and grinding, Nebula could've sworn she was in heaven.

Despite Proxima's hellish shrieks.

"What the fuck?!" Proxima screams as Minn-Erva's fingers wiggle in her asshole.

"That's what you get for call my dick small!" Minn-Erva shouted back.

Still on her knees, Natasha was enjoying every last bit of this. Earlier she decided to give Proxima's shaft a bit more attention, feeling bad for teasing her early. But this caused Minn-Erva to quickly grow impatient. When Minn-Erva said it was her turn, Proxima told her that she could get some when her cock grew four times bigger, then maybe she'd be almost as big as Proxima. Pissed off, Minn-Erva discretely sucked on her fingers to lubed them up, reach towards Proxima's ass and then—

"Fuck off…" Proxima growled angrily at first, but melted into a lustful sigh. As Natasha continue to suck on Proxima's shaft, Minn-Erva's fingers pumped in and out of Proxima, all the while massaging her prostate. It wasn't long before Proxima grabbed Natasha's head and hunched forward.

"Dammit…!" she groaned as she shot her load down Natasha's tight throat. Minn-Erva grinned as she felt Proxima's ass clenched around her fingers. Weak from the intense climax, Proxima's legs turned to jelly as she flopped to the ground, immediately falling asleep exhausted.

Minn-Erva and Natasha looked at each and burst into laughter.

"What now?" Minn-Erva asks, looking down at Natasha.

Natasha had spent some time servicing the cocks, though it was fun, it was time for her to get have some fun.

"I've got an idea…" Natasha said, winking as she laid on her back on the floor. Even though the couch was only a couple steps away, Natasha was way too horny and impatient to make the trip. She needed to be fucked. Now.

Once she was on her back, Natasha spread her legs wide open and used two fingers to spread her hot, drenched folds open. Just the sound of Natasha's wet folds spreading was more than enough to entice Minn-Erva.

Natasha followed every motion with her eyes, watching with heavy breaths as Minn-Erva sank down and lifted Natasha's legs up and over her shoulders. Minn-Erva then aligned her throbbing shaft so the rod would fall into the wet pool of her entrance. A single push of Minn-Erva's hips and a glide the underside of her shaft against Natasha's wet clit is all it takes for to make Natasha purr and moan.

Though they share similar personalities, Minn-Erva and Proxima couldn't be more different despite Natasha's previous mind set. Proxima was simple, straight-forward and was always right to the point. She lacked the patience for any strategy, not to mention foreplay. Minn-Erva on the other hand, thought similarly aggressive, was more cunning and tactful. Definitely one to play the long game; and appreciative of the art of foreplay.

After a couple more long glides against the wet slit, Minn-Erva's length was coated in more than enough of Natasha's juices. With dick in hand, Minn-Erva aligned her cock against Natasha's hot entrance. In response, Natasha reached down to spread her folds even more in anticipation of the thick rod.

One slow, steady push buried Minn-Erva deep inside Natasha with more ease than any of them expected. Natasha back arched off the floor and gripped her legs as the plump shaft filled, her wet essence. Overwhelmed by just how perfect the pussy around her cock felt, Minn-Erva needed a moment to settle in.

"So wet…" Minn-Erva moaned as she finally began gyrating her hips into Natasha. She then pulled her hips back, dragging her thick shaft through the squeezing clenched walls. The base came away slathered in sweet juices, connected to Natasha's entrance by thick ropes of juices before she slammed herself back in.

"All for you," Natasha purred before she pulled in Minn-Erva's head in close for a sloppy kiss. This motivated Minn-Erva to quicken her pace, thrusting into her new leader's pussy like there's no tomorrow. Minn-Erva pounded Natasha relentlessly after that, thrusting her blue hips against Natasha's jiggling thighs hard enough to drive her down into the floor.

Between deep thrusts, Minn-Erva fondled Natasha's stunning boobs, playing with them as she wrecked her pussy. Whenever the Avenger's pussy eased up on clenching, Minn-Erva would pinch Natasha's nipples, revealing her aforementioned aggression.

As orgasmic screams filled the room, Natasha knew she wasn't the only one nearing her climax.

Wanda broke the passionate some time ago to allow herself to scream from her approaching uncontrollable orgasm.

"Aaah!" the scarlet witch moaned as her legs quivered on top of Nebula. Smiling, Wanda squirted her sweet juices all over Nebula's leg, before climbing off the bed.

"You're… amazing…" Wanda breathed. "But I'm not done with that mouth yet."

Seductively, Wanda climbs back on the bed, but this time straddles Nebula's shoulders, planting her still wet slit above her face. After a moment of stillness, Nebula pushes her face into Wanda's core, burying her lips deep in the folds. Wanda let out a cute little moan as Nebula's tongue brushed against her slick walls, teasing her inner depths with little flicks and caresses.

The feeling of Nebula's lips sent Wanda near the edge as she reached down and grabbed the alien's bald head. Wanda pulled Nebula's face somehow closer to her slit, forcing more of Nebula's tongue into her, drawing her tongue inside her until Nebula can taste the sweet nectar of Wanda's core.

Tired of just watching and wanting to join in the fun, Carol moves and lays her body on top of Nebula. She then gripped Wanda's ass cheeks and spreads them apart before spitting on her asshole. Amidst her pleasure filled moans, Wanda looked back to see what was happening as Carol plunged her tongue into the asshole. Wanda yelped in shock, while Carol's tongue darted in and around the tight, puckered little ass.

Although she enjoyed the feeling of being smothered by two gorgeous women, Nebula felt her arousal growing by the second. Even the feeling of Carol's juices leaking and dripping on her own slit was turning her.

Then suddenly she felt something crash at the foot of the bed.

After fucking her silly on the floor, Minn-Erva lifted Natasha, bent her over, and slammed her face into the bed.

Minn-Erva had always enjoyed a good ass, so she had to find out if her new leader's behind fared well. And she was not disappointed.

Surely enough, Natasha's ass looked amazing: round, firm and full, but Minn-Erva had to further investigate. Minn-Erva reached down and gives Natasha's ass a tight squeeze, filling her hand perfectly. Natasha yelps in delight, which quickly turns into an excited whimper as she raises her ass higher, encouraging further investigation.

_Damn, the leader is horny as hell. _

Easing her shaft into position, Minn-Erva gave Natasha's butt one last playful grab and spank. She the grazes her drooling shaft a few times along Natasha's moist folds, teasing her all the more.

_Foreplay is fun every now and then but… _Natasha thought impatient as ever.

Natasha huffed as she threw her ass back, forcing half of Minn-Erva's length inside her slit.

"Fuck…" Minn-Erva winced in pleasure as she settled in Natasha wet core. Then after a moment Minn-Erva grabbed Natasha's hips and began thrusting at top speed into Natasha. Apparently Minn-Erva was done with foreplay too. Natasha moved in rhythm with Minn-Erva, ass swaying back and forth to meet with the shaft deep inside her.

Lost in her own pleasures, Natasha failed to notice the other half of the orgy in front of her. She was between the legs of Nebula on her back, who had Carol laying a top of her, both of which were making work on Wanda nestled on Nebula's face. Natasha watched as both Carol's and Nebula's slits clenching and dripping for attention.

While being fucked from behind, Natasha leaned forward and buried her face into the wet cores. Though muffled by Wanda's holes, the two's lustful moans could be clearly heard. Natasha let her tongue slide down to Nebula's folds, then up to carol's, lapping up both of their sweet but distinct juices. She swirled her tongue around one clit, then delving her tongue deep inside the other, all while using her fingers poke and spread the folds.

Natasha had played with both of the women before, so she knew exactly what each of them liked, what they needed to cum.

Suddenly Minn-Erva yelped as the pressure of her thrusts launched her deep inside Natasha. Looking behind her, Natasha saw what caused this: at some point, Proxima woke up, got hard, sneaked behind Minn-Erva and shoved herself inside Minn-Erva's ass.

"Not so fun being on the receiving side is it?" Proxima grinned before thrusting her hips against Minn-Erva's ass.

Minn-Erva opened her mouth to respond, maybe even quip back, but all that left lips was a lustful moan.

"Don't stop…" Minn-Erva whimpered, turning Proxima's smile into a scowl. Then after a moment she began thrusting her hips in unison with Proxima's humps, sending twice the force into Natasha. Both Proxima and Minn-Erva gripped Natasha's hips as leverage to fuck each other even harder. Natasha wanted to grip and bite the sheets; she'd rarely been fucked this hard before, only comparable to Thanos. But she couldn't show weakness as the new leader, plus she had a job to the two in front of her.

Being sandwiched between the orchestra of moans and sex, Natasha was surprised that she wasn't the first but in fact the last to climax. In front of her, Wanda's legs quivered out of control, squealing lustfully as she squirted her juices all over Nebula's face. The sight of Wanda's cute orgasm caused a cascade of climaxes among the women. Minn-Erva and Proxima's fingers dug deep in Natasha's hips, groaning as they shot their loads in the soaking wet holes they were pounding. Then Carol and Nebula's pussies gushed in unison as they climaxed all over Natasha's face.

Finally Natasha concluded the chain of pleasure, tensing up as she became overwhelmed with feelings of euphoric pleasure. "Fuck!" she groaned as she lapped up Carol and Nebula's thick juices while being filled by Minn-Erva's cum. The feeling of being coated by everyone's orgasm eventually sent Natasha way over the edge. She buried her face in the bed, muffling her screams of pleasure, digging her nails in the sheets as she came on Minn-Erva's cock.

The women slumped down, exhausted from their intense climaxes. Eventually one by one the women all laid in Natasha's bed, cuddling one another. They all remained comfortably silent save for their heavy breathing and occasional giggles that filled the air.

Natasha was extremely pleased by the outcome of the night. Not only did everyone have an explosive orgasm nearly simultaneously, but the aftermath seemed to be even better. Everyone was just laying together, in silent serenity, simply enjoying each other's company. She wanted everyone to get along more, but this more than exceeded her expected results.

"Well that was…" Wanda started, before losing her train of thought by losing herself in reminiscing.

"Amazing!" Carol announced, enthusiastic and gleeful as ever. "Wasn't it Min-Min?"

_Who the hell is Min-Min? _Natasha thought, though her question was quickly answered.

"Don't call me that!" Minn-Erva growled, then suddenly her frustration lightened. "But yeah it was fucking great."

"Meh, it was alright," Proxima said, unamused. "Though, I wouldn't mind fucking you all every week to teach you how to do it right."

"You want to teach us all how to cum early?" Minn-Erva said, causing to everyone laugh and Proxima to mumble something as she became silence.

"So what should we call this weekly orgy thing anyways?" Nebula asked.

The women took a moment to pause and think. It had to be clever, yet sexy and easy on the tongue. They all pondered for some time, wanting the perfect title to match this perfect feeling.

"How about 'Come Over Day'?" Carol suggested. They all looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because we all come over to a room, to cum all over each other," Carol joked, grinning and raising her eyebrows, waiting for approval. Though all she received were sounds of confusion.

"That's the dumbest fucking thing I've heard all day," Proxima said.

"Well do you have something better?" Minn-Erva snapped, coming to Carol's defense.

"Yeah, 'Fuck Day' is way better. It's not some dumb joke. It's simple and straight to the point." Proxima said proudly.

"How is that any better?" Minn-Erva argued.

"Like she just said: it's simple and easy to say," Wanda chimed in.

Natasha could feel the tension among the women on the bed, and it was only building as the seconds passed. She knew that if she let the arguing go any further, it would blow way out of proportion, ruining the point of today. A decision had to be made and fast, and who else to make that decision than the new leader. Who knew her first serious decision as leader would be such a silly one.

"We'll use 'Come Over and Fuck Day', how does that sound?" Natasha announced sternly.

Although it was a compromise, hearing it out loud Natasha realized she somehow made a worse title. And all the women knew this too, laying in silence once the atrocious title echoed in the room.

"Y'know what? Fuck it, just use 'Come Over Day', I don't care as long as it's not that dumbass nightmare of a title you just made," Proxima said.

The women all chuckled and giggled together as they ended their first of many Come Over Day get together.

**Welp, there we have it, the first (of many) orgy scenes of the red order! Sorry it took a bit longer to make, wanted to get everything right for you guys, but to make up for it it's the longest chapter so far! The series may be taking a bit of a turn (maybe even adding some crossovers?), adding a bit more action and plot in between the smut. BUT don't worry there will still be smut a plenty! And I know some of you want a solo Natasha x Proxima chapter, and I hear you! That will be coming up soon, just building up to it ;) at least Natasha got a taste of it this time around.**

**I recently copied my stuff to FFnet, so you can find all my stories there and I have a poll open up there for which girls to see next! I have the same username too: yojoki. **

**Thanks for all the support so far, I really appreciate everyone's input and suggestions! Couldn't have done it with you all! I was seriously thinking of stopped after chapter 2 if I didn't see all of your comments/reviews/kudos etc. I was shocked/glad that people actually liked it!**

**What did you all think? What was your favourite part or position? Any underrated MCU gals you want to see? I'm open to suggestions and seriously love reading your comments and reviews so don't be shy!**


End file.
